Fragile Soul
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: Sesshomaru le prometió dejarle decidir qué rumbo seguir, pero nunca regresó para escuchar su respuesta. Ahora, años después, se ve obligado a actuar cuando Rin contempla una muerte inminente, una que quizás ni siquiera él pueda evitar.
1. El grito en la oscuridad

Disclaimer: El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**1.** El grito en la oscuridad

El invierno ayudaba a que la poca luz del día se extinguiera con gran velocidad. El aire frío incomodaba hasta con la más simple brisa, por lo que había poca gente en el exterior a esas horas. Todos preferían permanecer en sus hogares al lado de un buen fuego, esperando a que aquella estación terminara de una vez, dando paso los próximos días a la tan ansiada primavera.

Pero lamentablemente para un pequeño grupo de personas, el clima era una de sus últimas preocupaciones. Aunque cualquiera que viera aquella cabaña en particular desde lejos ni se imaginaría las razones por las cuáles sus ocupantes estaban tan preocupadas, nerviosas y tensas.

―Por favor, tienes que dormir ―pidió una joven sacerdotisa por enésima vez en menos de una hora―. Llevas casi tres días enteros despierta, esto no te hará ningún bien.

La chica a quien le hablaba se estremeció. No debía tener más de diecisiete años, aunque la demacrada expresión de su rostro disimulaba muy bien su poca edad.

―Si duermo de nuevo… No, no quiero hacerlo. Todo volverá a empezar ―se abrazó a sí misma. El frío estaba traspasando las paredes de madera de aquella cabaña, lo que las obligaba a mantenerse abrigadas en todo momento. Afortunadamente el fuego de la hoguera se alimentaba mejor de los leños recién arrojados, por lo que el calor comenzaría a inundar la estancia en cuestión de minutos.

La otra mujer que las acompañaba, una anciana, suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Sabes que nosotras te protegeremos si eso llega a ocurrir. Pero si te privas del sueño, no harás sino empeorar ―le dijo cansada. La más joven la miró con la pena superponiéndose al miedo.

―Cada vez es peor ―aseguró, tragando con dificultad―. ¿Y si las atacan a ustedes también? ¡No podría soportarlo!

―No pienses eso, no pasará nada ―trató de reconfortarla la sacerdotisa amablemente.

―Creo que prefiero esperar al señor Miroku ―volvió a negar rotundamente la menor.

―Acaba de salir hoy, con este clima puede retrasarse. No puedes darte el lujo de seguir esperando más tiempo.

―¡Claro que puedo, Kagome! ―explotó nerviosa la muchacha―. Necesito esperar aunque se tarde meses. No quiero que esas cosas me sigan encontrando y que me obliguen a… ―su voz se cortó. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que todas pensaban lo mismo. Las mayores se miraron incómodas.

―La señora Kaede y yo hemos estado practicando nuestros conjuros, podemos darte varias horas de paz ―volvió a probar suerte la joven sacerdotisa, tratando de convencerla con su amable tono de voz.

―¿Y si falla de nuevo? ¿Y si esta vez no puedo volver?

―Por favor… te lo pido como tu amiga ―Kagome tomó sus manos temblorosas, queriendo proyectar toda la seguridad que no tenía. Ambas tenían el mismo miedo, pero una de ellas debía ser el pilar de la otra―. Daremos lo mejor para protegerte, pero te estás debilitando mucho. Si tu cuerpo falla más, o si te enfermas o caes agotada, quizás no podamos ayudarte.

―Tienes que mantener fuerte tu mente ―la aconsejó la anciana Kaede―, trata de dominarte y mantenerlos afuera. Si no tienes un cuerpo en condiciones al que volver, será mucho peor y es probable que no puedas despertar.

―Es por eso que quiero esperar al señor Miroku ―repitió incomodada. Las otras soltaron resoplidos de cansancio.

―¿Y si es demasiado tarde para cuando llegue? ―Kaede la miró duramente―. ¿Y si tu cuerpo no lo resiste más y no consigues regresar por tu cuenta? No descansas en absoluto, no te alimentas bien y haces esfuerzo cada día para mantenerte estable tú sola. No vas a durar tanto como crees.

La jovencita bajó la cara, apretando la gruesa tela de su abrigo de algodón entre sus manos. ¿Por qué debería concentrarse en algo tan banal como comer cuando tenía cosas muchísimo peores de las que estar al pendiente? ¡El sólo hecho de recordar lo que sucedía cada vez que dormía le quitaba cualquier rastro de hambre! Pero pese a las contestaciones que formulaba en su cabeza, no dijo nada. Sabía que la anciana tenía razón, pero una parte de ella se negaba a creerle.

Su vista se nubló por un instante y un fuerte mareo casi la hace caer. Llevó una mano a su frente tratando de componerse, pero cada vez le era más difícil. Estaba ciertamente agotada y aún así hacía todo lo posible por no cerrar sus ojos más que para parpadear.

―Por favor… ―volvió a suplicarle su amiga, captando su atención. Su tono apremiante era causado por aquella cabezada que estuvo por dejarla en el suelo―. Te prometo que te despertaremos en unas tres o cuatro horas, aunque no esté sucediendo nada. Pero tienes que dormir.

―Serás una presa más fácil si no hay manera de sacarte de tu desmayo ―prometió la anciana. Ella se mostraba más dura al contrario de la otra, intimidándola para que le hiciera caso. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero funcionaba bastante bien.

La jovencita comprimió una mueca y las miró resignada, pidiéndoles desesperadamente que no le hicieran eso. ¿Cómo podía dormir sabiendo lo que le esperaba apenas cerrara los ojos? Imágenes horribles se acoplaron en su interior, recordándoselo cruelmente. Si aquel nuevo conjuro del monje Miroku no funcionaba, no tenía idea de lo que sería de ella.

Luego de un momento de duda que empleó en buscar argumentos para zafarse de aquella situación, volvió a resoplar rendida. Se forzó a recostarse en el futón y a taparse con las viejas y pesadas mantas hasta el cuello. El calor de las telas se veía opacado por el miedo que salía a flote: se sentía atrapada. Pero por más que se asustara, debía reconocer que sus mentoras tenían razón. Necesitaba dormir, por más agobiante que esto pudiera resultar. Aunque todavía se aseguraba que privarse del sueño era mucho mejor antes que abandonarse a él.

Sintió unas palmaditas conciliadoras en sus rodillas y alzó la cara hacia Kagome, quien le sonreía tristemente para darle ánimos. Trató de devolverle el gesto, pero no pudo.

―Descansa. Estaremos aquí ―le recordó suavemente antes de que cerrara los ojos. Por la minúscula ranura entre sus párpados pudo notar que un débil brillo comenzó a rodearlas, como si una cúpula transparente de luz rosácea hubiera caído sobre las tres. Pero aquella cálida protección no la hacía sentir mejor.

Intentó combatirlo al principio, pero luego de unos angustiosos minutos, su cuerpo cedió al descanso por el que tanto clamaba.

Antes de que sus peores temores se materializaran, sólo fue capaz de pensar en una cosa. En un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo no pronunciaba, un nombre cuyo dueño deseaba ver una vez más.

_Señor Sesshomaru_.

…

Habían transcurrido unos diez años desde la caída de Naraku. Diez años que para él fueron como un veloz zumbido. ¿Qué había sucedido después de su muerte? Nada fuera de lo normal, al menos dentro de su vida. Los enemigos iban y venían quizás ahora con más frecuencia. Al enterarse de que su espada fue una de las principales causas de la destrucción de Naraku, muchos lo buscaban para medir fuerzas. Y a pesar de que acababa fácilmente con todos, seguían viniendo a él como polillas atraídas a la luz.

Al parecer nunca se terminaba de correr la voz. Nadie entendía lo letal que el Gran Sesshomaru podía ser, especialmente desde que la poderosa Bakusaiga estaba en su cinto.

El último contrincante cayó luego de poco esfuerzo. Una especie de onicon piel rojiza y un tamaño colosal. Lástima que su habilidad en combate no fuera de la mano con su apariencia.

Guardó la espada en su funda, mientras a su espalda los pedazos de carne cercenados del monstruo caían con sonidos sordos. El lugar había quedado irreconocible: de pequeño y tranquilo claro en el centro de un denso bosque pasó a convertirse en un cruento campo de batalla hecho trizas, cubierto de sangre y girones de carne.

Ignoró como siempre las alabanzas de Jaken que repetía ruidosamente sus partes favoritas de la pelea, pasando por su lado para adentrarse en el follaje.

La apagada luz del crepúsculo apenas se filtraba entre los árboles y la neblina se arremolinaba cada vez más abajo, dando la apariencia de que la noche había llegado hacía horas. Podía escuchar a las criaturas desde sus escondites, observándolo caminar. Lo asechaban con sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, haciendo ruidos bajos para comunicarse entre ellos. Pero ninguno se decidía a atacar. Quizás era el hedor del cadáver mutilado, o era que lo habían visto derribar a aquel ogro con pocos movimientos en cuestión de minutos. Jaken había cerrado la boca cuando los siseos llegaron a sus oídos, aterrado hasta la médula. Sesshomaru les era indiferente. Ninguna criatura podría jamás causarle temor. Fueron montaña abajo, pero se mantuvieron dentro del bosque hasta que los sonidos se apagaron. Cuando el último ser desapareció al alcance de su vista y oído, recordó fugazmente a la niña que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo atrás.

Rin habría estado muy asustada, ciñendo las riendas de Ah-Un con tanta fuerza que sus manos se habrían puesto blancas. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaría tranquila, ya que depositaba toda su confianza en el demonio que caminaba tan silenciosamente a la cabeza del grupo.

Rin. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin pensar en esa chiquilla? Nunca se preocupó por llevar ninguna cuenta, así que no podía saberlo.

La había dejado en la aldea de su medio hermano cuando aún era pequeña. Estuvo pendiente de su cuidado por unos años hasta que supo que era hora de retirarse. Inuyasha le brindaría la protección que necesitaba, y en compañía de los humanos podría llevar una vida como la de cualquiera de su especie. Se preguntó cuánto habría crecido y si ya había alcanzado la madurez.

Ése era el motivo por el cual no creía necesario su regreso. Rin crecía, su etapa de niña dependiente estaba por finalizar y ya no tenía sentido alguno que se hiciera cargo de ella.

Lo único que tenía en mente era que no regresaría a esa aldea. Tenía muchísimas cosas de las que ocuparse, no podía permitirse ni un minuto para estar rodeado de humanos. Sólo esperaba que el inútil de Inuyasha hiciera bien su trabajo de protegerla en caso de ser necesario.

Tuvo que hacer un ligero cambio de rumbo al ver que su camino se acercaba justamente a aquel pueblo, cosa que sus acompañantes ni notaron. Aunque tal vez no era una mala idea hacerle una visita al estúpido hanyou. Sería interesante practicar las nuevas técnicas de Bakusaiga contra Tessaiga. Pero no volvió a cambiar su camino y siguió adelante.

De nuevo la vocecilla aguda y áspera de Jaken inundó el ambiente con cosas que no se molestó en escuchar. El dragón de dos cabezas dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, como si él también quisiera hacerlo callar.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar abruptamente, haciendo que Jaken se chocara con sus piernas y cayera al suelo. Se disculpó un millón de veces, pegando la frente al suelo mientras se excusaba por su torpeza, pero él no le hizo caso alguno. Algo había llamado su atención y necesitaba escucharlo.

―¿A-amo Sesshomaru? ―preguntó su sirviente cuando se dio cuenta de que era ignorado―. ¿Está todo bien, amo? ¿Ocurre algo?

―Silencio ―siseó en respuesta.

Agudizó el oído, obviando los sonidos del bosque que pudieran interferir su búsqueda hasta que captó aquello que buscaba.

Un grito. Un grito muy lejano que se perdía a la distancia. Era desesperado y angustioso, como si la persona se enfrentara a algún enemigo terrible. Se estaba acercando cada vez más, podía escucharlo mejor conforme los segundos pasaban. El terror inundaba cada entonación y a veces los gritos eran reemplazados por gimoteos agotados, como de alguien que hace un esfuerzo por correr pese al terror que sentía.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando también con su olfato. No encontraba absolutamente nada que produjera aquel alarido.

―¿Amo, qué está pasando? ―preguntó asustado Jaken.

―¿De dónde proviene?

―¿De dónde proviene que cosa, amo?

―El grito.

Jaken guardó silencio, seguramente tratando de escucharlo.

―No escucho nada, señor ―contestó al cabo de unos segundos, escéptico―. ¿Y tú, Ah-Un?

El dragón hizo un sonido bajo en señal de negativa.

―Ninguno lo escucha, amo. Tal vez sea algún bicho zumbando sus alas, como usted tiene un sentido auditivo tan agudo…

Sólo bastó una dura mirada para hacerlo cerrar la boca. Eso no era ningún insecto; ¿cómo las alas de alguna criatura podrían ser responsables de aquel sonido tan atormentado?

Pero había otra cosa, algo distinto. Prestó atención con cuidado, descubriendo una palabra sofocada que se confundía entre el agudo bramido. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Era su nombre. Sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo aquel escándalo, lo estaba llamando.

―¿Qué…? ―musitó entre dientes. Se estaba comenzando a molestar en serio. Debía ser algún nuevo enemigo que intentaba tenderle una trampa, seguramente para hacerle creer que había secuestrado algún conocido y que debía rescatarlo.

¿Acaso no era estúpido? Sesshomaru no tenía a nadie por el que preocuparse. ¿Qué clase de imbécil utiliza un truco tan patético para intentar arrastrarlo a una pelea?

Dio un paso al frente, decidido a marcharse hasta que se dio cuenta de un nuevo detalle. La voz seguía acercándose poco a poco, haciendo eco en los árboles. Estaba tan cerca que era imposible que Jaken no la oyera. Giró la cara buscando reconocimiento en sus toscas facciones, pero éste le seguía mirándolo extrañado a la espera de instrucciones.

Furioso, puso una mano en Tenseiga, listo para atacar a aquel ser incorpóreo y acabar con aquel ruido tan incómodo. Cuando su palma llegó a la empuñadura, notó que ésta comenzó a vibrar. No sólo eran gritos y gimoteos entremezclados con su nombre, ahora se le hacían claros otros sonidos. Aullidos, gruñidos, bufidos muy graves y peligrosos. Como si la persona fuera perseguida por una manada de animales monstruosos. Tenseiga se sacudió con más fuerza en su mano, pero él no la desenvainó. Había reconocido por fin la voz que clamaba por ayuda.

Era Rin.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¿A que quedó genial el dibujo de la portada? ¡Al fin hago algo de lo que me siento orgullosa! xD

Ejem, perdonen. Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo proyecto. Esta vez quise hacer algo con un toque diferente al mío habitual, ya saben, por experimentar. Sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero no se preocupen, las actualizaciones serán constantes y espero que sin falta cada sábado.

A todo esto, ¿qué les pareció del primer capítulo? ¿Por qué Rin le tiene tanto miedo a quedarse dormida? ¿Qué es eso que la asecha cada vez que lo hace? ¿Y cómo es que Sesshomaru puede oírla? (No, Ginny, tú no respondas que ya sabes xD) Tendrán que esperar a la siguiente semana para averiguarlo.

Mil gracias a mi querida beta Ginny-chan por echarme una mano con esto, corregir y acomodar detallitos técnicos. Espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen el retraso y lo corto. Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos :)

¡Besos a todo el mundo y hasta el sábado!


	2. Real y peligroso

**Disclaimer: **El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**2.** Real y peligroso

Se quedó muy quieto, cauteloso. Ni siquiera movió un músculo ante el nuevo y perturbador descubrimiento.

Aquella voz le pertenecía a Rin, y seguía repitiéndose. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Rin estaba en una aldea humana a varios kilómetros de distancia y estaba completamente seguro de que vivía. La única forma en la que podría hacer semejante ruido era que estuviera muerta, pero eso era imposible. Y esos bufidos… ¿qué demonios significaban?

No. Entornó los ojos volviendo en sí. Aquello era ridículo, completamente ridículo. Rin no era responsable de aquel espectáculo que aparentemente sólo él podía escuchar. Debía ser alguna clase de ilusión o trampa, alguna elaborada por un nuevo contrincante muy astuto.

La sangre le hirvió. Las marcas de sus mejillas se oscurecieron y alargaron, al igual que sus ojos se tornaban rojos. Jaken estaba pasmado, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Ah-Un se removía incómodo, sabiendo perfectamente que algo andaba mal.

Con un gruñido bajo y gutural, el mononoke recuperó la compostura y apariencia física normal, aunque por dentro seguía estando igual de enojado. Sea quien sea que estuviera haciendo aquel teatro pagaría muy caro.

_Muy bien, tienes toda mi atención_, pensó. _Espero que estés preparado para lo que te espera._

Sin ni una palabra a sus acompañantes, emprendió el vuelo para tener una mejor visión del bosque sumido en la niebla, poniendo en máxima alerta sus sentidos en busca de la criatura que originaba aquella bajeza hacia su persona.

Los gritos se habían convertido en lamentos cargados de angustia y terror, y sin importar que estuviera varios metros sobre la copa de los árboles, podía escucharlos como si vinieran de su lado. Algo en su interior se removió al ser capaz de distinguir con total claridad la voz de Rin con lo que no podía ser otra cosa más que una tristeza y desesperación muy profundas. Los ruidos peligrosos de las otras criaturas no se escuchaban tan bien, pero eran perfectamente entendibles. Y extremadamente reales.

¿Cómo demonios funcionaba ese truco?

Miró hacia todas partes en busca de alguna explicación, deteniéndose sólo para detallar pequeñeces como el paso lento de un jabalí y el volar de algunos pájaros a su derecha. El bosque estaba completamente calmado, no había nada fuera de lo común.

Exasperado al no encontrar absolutamente nada sospechoso al cabo de una ronda aérea que le llevó alrededor de un cuarto de hora, aterrizó en el mismo sitio en el que estuvo parado, observándolo todo con total desconfianza. Y justo cuando volteó la cabeza hacia su dirección original ―camino a la aldea de su medio hermano―, el ruido se detuvo.

Fue como si se quedara sordo de repente. El silencio del bosque era tan sepulcral que parecía que no existía criatura viviente en él.

Llevó una mano a Tenseiga para descubrir que también había quedado quieta. La había sentido temblar violentamente en su cinto, como si estuviera tan desesperada como los supuestos gritos de Rin. La espada lo recibió cálidamente al tocar el mango y percibió un ligerísimo estremecimiento provenir de ella, como los latidos de un corazón que lucha por tranquilizarse.

―¿Amo, se encuentra bien? ―preguntó cauteloso Jaken, no muy seguro de si era bueno hablar o no. Sesshomaru se quedó callado observando hacia donde se encontraba la villa, aún sin poder verla en el oscuro horizonte―. ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que le sucedió?

El demonio de blanco tensó la mandíbula. Lo que acababa de vivir le dejó una sensación muy desagradable por debajo de la piel, y no estaba nada cómodo con ella. Volvió a reanudar sus pasos en dirección opuesta hacia donde tenía fijos los ojos hace un momento, sin molestarse en responderle a Jaken.

Era claro que el responsable de aquel episodio buscaba provocarlo de la manera más retorcida que pudiera imaginar. Usar a Rin como cebo… Era completamente ridículo. Estaba seguro que el imbécil de Inuyasha no permitiría que le sucediera nada. Tenía una extraña actitud sobreprotectora con los miembros de su grupo, y por lo que pudo ver en sus últimos años de tratos con él, Rin se había sumado a su lista.

Estaba más que decidido a encontrar al demonio detrás de todo eso. No podía permitir que se burlaran de él utilizándola, no de nuevo.

…

Estuvo toda la noche y el día siguiente buscando incansablemente a su enemigo, pero por más que recorriera el bosque exhaustivamente, no pudo encontrar nada. Ni una pista, ni un indicio, un rastro que lo guiara a la mente maestra. Sólo un par de monstruos buenos para nada que ni se molestó en ver antes de aniquilar, porque sabía que ninguno era responsable. La presa que se dedicaba a cazar no podía ser alguien ordinario, eso era seguro.

Descargó su furia contra un nuevo youkai que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia y ya había desaparecido bajo el ataque de Bakusaiga. Sus dientes volvieron a crujir cuando lo que quedaba del ser se desparramó sobre el suelo, impregnándolo de sangre y carne chamuscada. Jaken no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde el amanecer, temeroso de ser la siguiente víctima de la ira de su señor.

El dragón de dos cabezas, en cambio, lo miraba casi con comprensión. Como si supiera vagamente el motivo de su cólera pero no supiera cómo solucionarla.

Hacia el anochecer, harto de encontrarse sin respuestas, se dispuso a volver a recorrer el bosque hasta el último tramo. Tenía que haber algo que había pasado por alto. Pero antes de ponerse en marcha, Sesshomaru agudizó su oído. La desagradable descarga bajo su piel se repitió al escuchar otra vez la voz de Rin. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era como si estuviera metida en su cabeza.

Tenseiga volvió a sacudirse inquieta.

Apenas cerró los dedos en la empuñadura, se paralizó por completo al distinguir palabras, cuando la noche anterior sólo alcanzó a entender estrangulados sonidos de ayuda y su nombre.

_Tengo mucho miedo… ¡Están tan cerca, no sé qué hacer! ¡Señor Sesshomaru…!_

Aquello se repetía varias veces, y todas en un tono algo diferente al anterior. Esta vez era como si Rin fuera consciente de que la escuchaba, cuando antes parecía gritarle a la nada por culpa de su desesperación, probando suerte de que alguien la oyera.

Aunque el tiempo pasó, él no parecía notarlo. Continuaba estático, únicamente prestándole atención a aquello que escuchaba; cada palabra y sollozo desesperado se estancó en su mente hasta que cayó en cuenta de la verdad.

Era real. De alguna forma, todo eso era real.

Cómo, no tenía idea, pero no podía ya poner en duda lo que oía. Rin le estaba hablando directamente de alguna manera que no podía comprender. Pero era ella, estaba seguro.

Sin meditarlo un segundo más, su cuerpo se transformó en una esfera de luz que atravesó el follaje a increíble velocidad, dejando atrás a sus acompañantes sin ninguna explicación. A esas alturas la voz ya no decía nada, pero podía escucharla llorar muy apagadamente, como si se estuviera dando por vencida o no tuviera más fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Si aquello era una inteligente trampa, entonces caería en ella. No podía arriesgarse.

Justo cuando había dejado atrás el bosque cubierto de neblina para adentrarse al que rodeaba la aldea, se detuvo. Regresó a su forma original para encontrarse con Inuyasha, apuntándolo con su enorme Tessaiga. Sus ojos irradiaban un odio feroz y por un momento, creyó que había perdido el control de su sangre al transformarse en youkai. Pero por más peligrosa que fuera su expresión, seguía oliendo a híbrido.

Sesshomaru no desenvainó Bakusaiga aunque lo quisiera. Había algo en el rostro de su hermano que le decía que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, como si hubiera estado seguro de que se aparecería por ahí y había ido a su encuentro.

―Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, imbécil ―escupió venenoso, apretando el agarre de su espada.

―Sabes a qué he venido ―a Sesshomaru no le gustaba andarse con rodeos―. Empieza a hablar.

Una sonrisa cínica de suficiencia curvó la boca de Inuyasha.

―Estuve buscándote durante mucho tiempo precisamente para decírtelo. Parece que sólo te importa algo cuando estás a punto de perderlo.

Sesshomaru ocultó muy bien su extrañeza al endurecer el semblante.

―No me interesa lo que puedas pensar. Sabes lo que está pasando, y si me has estado buscando es porque debes comunicármelo. Habla.

―Eres repugnante, ¿lo sabías? ―gruñó Inuyasha, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre su hermano y destrozarlo ayuda de Colmillo de Acero. El demonio podía ver el impulso en sus piernas y ojos, así que desenvainó Bakusaiga dispuesto a responder el ataque―. Después de todo este tiempo, que vengas justamente _ahora_… Me cuesta mucho no hacerte pedazos, pero si estás muerto no solucionaré nada.

―Deja tus estupideces, Inuyasha ―el llanto de Rin se hizo más fuerte y angustioso, aunque intentara reprimirlo seguramente para que nadie la oyera. Podía sentir a Tenseiga volver a vibrar con insistencia, llamando su atención―. ¿Qué ocurre con Rin?

Inuyasha bajó un poco la espada al relajar los hombros, aún mirándolo fijamente con un odio indescriptible. La mención de aquel nombre le dio un tinte de preocupación a sus ojos.

―Te está llamando. De nuevo ―contestó, dejando que su arma descansara en el suelo―. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo oyeras, aunque no parece ser que lo hagas de la misma forma que los demás.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Inuyasha pareció notar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y le dijo apremiante:

―No soy quién para decírtelo. Velo tú mismo ―lo invitó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle paso hacia la aldea―. Ya era hora que te diera la gana de venir, quizá tú puedas arreglar todo esto.

El youkai estuvo por repetir su pregunta, molesto por no obtener una respuesta clara, pero un fuerte estremecimiento en su cinto lo hizo detenerse. Los gimoteos tomaron más fuerza al igual que los gruñidos acechantes, señal clara de peligro.

Nuevamente se vio envuelto en luz y llegó rápidamente hasta donde recordaba que vivía Rin: una pequeña cabaña a los pies de las escaleras de un templo en construcción. La poca gente que estaba por las toscas calles de tierra lo observó con sorpresa y apuraron el paso para alejarse lo más posible. No era común ver a un demonio como él, de aura tan letal y apariencia tan estoica por esos lugares. Sesshomaru no les dio la más mínima importancia. Desde afuera podía escuchar los sonidos reales de la niña, sollozos estrangulados más las palabras de otras personas que debían estar con ella.

Al entrar lo recibió una energía repulsiva que le hizo apretar las mandíbulas, preparándose para pelear. El ambiente era pesado y muy tenso. Un frío insoportable los rodeaba, acompañado de una oscuridad sobrenatural como si las ventanas y puerta hubieran sido selladas y cualquier vestigio de luz se viera reducido en su totalidad. Un leve resplandor era lo único que alumbraba el lugar: un campo de fuerza cubría a las mujeres, por lo que no podía acercarse sin ser repelido.

Tenseiga dio una nueva sacudida cuando distinguió a Rin. La reconocía a pesar de los años sin haberla visto. Estaba ojerosa y extremadamente pálida, atrapada en un sueño que a juzgar por su rostro, no era nada agradable.

Las otras mujeres murmuraban con apuro entre ellas, diciéndose cosas que no se molestó en escuchar. Rin se agitó de nuevo, dejando salir un quejido de dolor y Sesshomaru no quiso esperar un segundo más.

La empuñadura le dio una bienvenida urgida y cuando sus dedos se cerraron en ella, pudo ver la apariencia fugaz de aquello que asediaba a la humana.

Eran unas figuras fantasmales claramente caninas. Quizás media docena o más de aquellas cosas se golpeaban contra el campo espiritual para romperlo, sin dejar de proferir sus amenazadores gruñidos y ladridos distorsionados. Con cada arremetida, la sacerdotisa más joven se sacudía como si la empujaran y apretaba con más fuerza las manos para no perder el control sobre su conjuro.

Sesshomaru los reconocía pero no recordaba mucho sobre ellos. Sabía, sin embargo, que pertenecían al inframundo. ¿Pero por qué estaban atacando humanos?

El ser más cercano a él, casi a un metro de distancia, de repente se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró con aquellos cuatro ojos rojos resplandecientes de ira. Descubrió los inmensos colmillos de su afilado hocico al gruñirle con fiereza, una fina baba translúcida se escurría entre sus fauces hasta llegar al suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acomodarse para saltar sobre él, Tenseiga estaba libre de su vaina.

La extendió en su dirección, sintiendo la energía liberarse al hacer un corte en el aire. El animal desapareció, no sin antes lanzar un último aullido estridente. Sin esperar a que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sesshomaru cortó velozmente a las criaturas restantes, que apenas alcanzaron a mirarlo para cuando sus cuerpos se desintegraron. Un viento invisible se llevó toda la energía pestilente y el manojo de sonidos que proferían.

El ambiente se relajó considerablemente al instante, como si la casa en sí pudiera volver a respirar. La luz rojiza del ocaso logró colarse al fin por las ranuras de las persianas de paja y una fresca brisa ayudó a regresar a todos los ocupantes a la normalidad. El campo de fuerza se deshizo poco después, cuando el cuerpo de la más joven quedó en absoluta calma.

―Se fueron… ¿Pero cómo? ―preguntó la vieja a su compañera, inhalando profundamente para recuperarse y abriendo su único ojo con sorpresa―. ¿Tú hiciste eso?

―No, yo no fui ―negó la otra, estupefacta―. Tal vez se rindieron.

―¿Rin está bien? ―la mujer de cabello negro tocó la mejilla de Rin y luego dirigió los dedos índice y corazón a su cuello.

―Está respirando y su pulso se normaliza. Todavía sigue con nosotras ―contestó con gran alivio. Casi cayó rendida por el esfuerzo de juntar tanta energía espiritual, pero supo mantenerse sentada, suspirando al sentir que el peligro había pasado. Acarició dulcemente la frente de la muchacha, sonriendo satisfecha. Sesshomaru la reconoció como la mujer de su hermano.

Kagome acomodó las mantas que la cubrían y secó el sudor de su rostro con un pañuelo. La voz se había callado al desaparecer las criaturas, y su expresión mostraba agotamiento pero tranquilidad.

―Sesshomaru… ―murmuró la anciana cuando se levantó y dio la vuelta. Kagome giró sorprendida para ver a su cuñado en el umbral, mirándolas con esos ojos dorados que parecían escupir un fuego incontrolable.

―¿Qué fue todo esto? ―demandó.

―¿Acaso no es obvio? ―Inuyasha apareció detrás de él, rodeándolo lo más posible para no tocarlo al entrar a la casa. Su aliento pesado era visible gracias al frío, lo que indicaba que había dado una gran carrera para llegar hasta ahí tan rápido. Se paró al lado de su mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermano. Kagome volvió la atención a su amiga, buscando algún signo de incomodidad―. Qué curioso que te interese ahora, ¿no? ―murmuró para no despertar a Rin. Kagome lo vio con advertencia. Estaba físicamente agotada y lo menos que le apetecía hacer era presenciar una pelea entre su marido y su cuñado.

―Inuyasha, por favor…

―¡Feh! ¿Acaso tú no lo piensas? ¿No lo pensamos todos? ―preguntó a nadie en especial haciendo un gesto con los brazos para luego señalar a Sesshomaru―. Eres un cretino irresponsable y desgraciado, no mereces ni siquiera estar aquí después de todo lo que has hecho.

―¿Y qué es aquello que hice, _hermano_? ―a Sesshomaru le daba la impresión que no le respondería nada con la urgencia que demandaba, pero estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía pronto, su espada se encargaría de hacerle escupir todo lo que necesitaba oír.

―Fue lo que _no_ hiciste, estúpido. No la protegiste cuando te necesitó.

El demonio entornó los ojos, cerrando los dedos en el mango de Bakusaiga. Inuyasha hacía lo mismo con Tessaiga, preparado para dar la pelea.

―Este no es el momento adecuado, ¿no creen? ―se exasperó Kagome, rolando los ojos―. Ahora tendrán que dejar sus tonterías para no destruir esta casay causarnos más problemas de los que ya tenemos, ¿quedó claro? Además, Inuyasha ―volvió a mirarlo acusadora, susurrando para ser discreta―, Sesshomaru podría ser de gran ayuda y si terminan haciéndose pedazos entre los dos no se solucionará nada.

―¿Qué le pasa a Rin? ―demandó Sesshomaru, ignorando a la pareja que comenzaba a discutir.

―Está luchando por su vida, como cada vez que duerme ―declaró la anciana Kaede.

REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS

Originalmente este capítulo era parte del siguiente, pero habría quedado muy largo y con demasiadas explicaciones de un solo golpe, por eso lo dividí en dos partes para distribuir mejor la información. No me odien D:

Bien, hasta que al fin Sesshomaru pone un pie en escena, y fue justo a tiempo. Pero, ¿qué son esos perros de humo? (¡las mascotas de Freddy Krueger! Ok, no xD) Y si son seres del inframundo, ¿por qué la atacan justamente ahora? Pero no se preocupen, ahora que Fluffy está aquí, todo estará bien. En teoría. Tendrán que esperar para averiguar por qué. *risa malvada de fondo*

¡OMG, más de 20 reviews en el primer capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Tienen idea de lo mucho que anima un comentario positivo? Pues bastante xD Me alegra ver que tanta se entusiasma con esto, espero de todo corazón poder mantenerme a las alturas de sus expectativas. Y ya saben, cualquier cosilla rara que vean por ahí, o cualquier recomendación son siempre bienvenidas.

Gracias especiales a Alexza Reynosa (x3) (Nena, no te puedo responder tus reviews porque no tienes cuenta en la página. Si pudieras crearte una para que te contestara con toda comodidad sería genial. Y sí, tienes mi permiso para imprimir lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea para uso personal. Pero trata de no gastar mucho papel xD), Sesshy Kashy, Hanabi-ness, J.K Bleu, Sun and Mint, Gruish, Anónimo número uno, LunnPassionate, Fefa (dios, ya quiero visitar Pandicornlandia, suena épico xD), Lau Cullen Swan, Janet, Faby Sama, Dulce Locurilla, Litah, Emihiromi, Black urora, Suzu, Marvivi, Lizzy, Hikari y Niña Feliz. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Y de nuevo, perdonen lo cortito. Hay que mantener el suspenso, ya saben xD

¡Hasta el próximo sábado! Besos, abrazos y chocolates para todos :)


	3. Lo que sucede cuando duerme

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

**3.** Lo que sucede cuando duerme

De haber podido, Sesshomaru habría mostrado sorpresa. De nuevo un tenso silencio se apoderó de la cabaña, durante el cual se limitó a pasear la vista entre todos los presentes, deteniéndose por más tiempo en Rin.

―Explíquense.

―Te lo acabamos de decir, genio ―gruñó Inuyasha, esquivando el nuevo reproche de Kagome. Ella sólo roló los ojos y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Dirigió una última mirada nerviosa a su amiga antes de hablar.

―Rin es atacada por espíritus malignos cada vez que duerme. No sabemos por qué lo hacen o por qué la atacan específicamente a ella, pero sabemos lo que quieren. Llevársela ―habló muy seriamente.

―¿Llevársela adónde? ―siseó Sesshomaru, entornando los ojos hacia en Kagome.

―¿Adónde más? Al otro mundo ―contestó Inuyasha.

El demonio lo miró duramente. Aquellas criaturas eran provenientes del inframundo, pero hasta donde llegaban sus conocimientos, jamás habían atacado humanos. No estaba en su área de trabajo, sólo actuaban contra youkais y demás seres sobrenaturales.

―Imposible.

―¿En serio? Bueno, debes estar algo ciego después de lo que acabas de ver.

―Inuyasha, vamos ―lo regañó Kagome por lo bajo―. Empezaré desde el principio ―dijo tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible. La verdad era que también estaba enojada con Sesshomaru, pero no tenía caso descargar su frustración en ese momento.

La modesta vivienda se quedó en silencio mientras hablaba lo más calmadamente que le era posible. Trató de ignorar el peso de todas las miradas sobre ella y se concentró en fijar la suya propia en el demonio, que la escuchaba sin hacer ni el más mínimo gesto, exceptuando por algún fruncimiento de cejas eventual.

Rin siempre había tenido problemas para dormir, desde que era muy pequeña. La plagaban unas pesadillas muy vívidas sobre la muerte de sus padres y algunos otros hechos aterradores que no era capaz de olvidar. No era un secreto para nadie que se despertaba sobresaltada en mitad de la noche y tardaba una eternidad en lograr dormirse de nuevo después de un sueño especialmente terrible. Pero su percance nunca había llegado demasiado lejos sino hasta hace unos cuatro años atrás.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta de que aquello que le sucedía no se trataba de pesadillas, sino de sucesos reales. Tan reales y tan difíciles de tratar.

Kagome explicó que durante el sueño, Rin era asediada por criaturas malignas que cada vez lograban hacerse con un poco más de control sobre ella, haciendo que fuera complicado despertarla y debilitando en gran medida su cuerpo. Mientras más profundo fuera el sueño, más peligroso resultaba. Por esa razón comenzó a temerle al momento de cerrar los ojos, pues sabía que esos seres la atacarían sin piedad, llenando su subconsciente de imágenes y sensaciones horribles e imposibles de ignorar. Como vivir sus peores pesadillas una y otra vez, sin poder salir de ellas.

Los demás tardaron algo más de tiempo en notar el cambio en la antes risueña niña, y lo que tomaron como malos sueños comenzó a preocuparlos, hasta el punto que decidieron tomar medidas serias. Kagome, Miroku y la anciana Kaede buscaron cuanta explicación posible pudieron hallar, pero ni siquiera la propia Rin era capaz de entender lo que sucedía. Todo lo que ella sabía era que cada vez que dormía, aparecían sombras. Sombras que la amenazaban con sus gruñidos, que la atacaban en sueños y trataban de mantenerla en un sueño intranquilo por el mayor tiempo posible.

Pasaron a investigar desde una posesión demoniaca hasta la teoría de que Rin era capaz de separar completamente su alma de su cuerpo al dormir, lo que le daba la oportunidad a estas criaturas de atacarla. El proceso, según Kagome lo había llamado, se le conocía como desdoblamiento.

Sesshomaru ya había escuchado de él anteriormente. La mayoría de los que intentaban separar sus almas de sus cuerpos físicos lo conseguían únicamente tras arduos y largos estados de meditación para alcanzar la iluminación y la paz espiritual. Pero también, algunos otros, conseguían separarse por mera casualidad, seguramente por el débil vínculo entre el cuerpo y el alma que lo ocupa. Como nunca había experimentado nada parecido ―porque dormía en muy pocas ocasiones―, no le interesaba. La sabiduría espiritual era algo que no le llamaba la atención y lo encontraba ciertamente obsoleto en su caso.

Kagome, continuando con sus explicaciones, dijo había encontrado un par de personas en la aldea que también se habían desdoblado en alguna oportunidad, y aunque trató de obtener más información al respecto, no tuvo mucho éxito. En ésa época, las experiencias de ese tipo se las consideraban tabú y de mal augurio, eran cosas que sólo los monjes y sacerdotes tenían permiso de hacer. Además de que aquellos aldeanos, en lo poco que pudo obtener, le comentaron que temían especialmente ser atacados por espíritus malignos y no poder regresar a sus cuerpos.

Pero sólo Rin corría con esa mala suerte. Sólo ella era incapaz de controlarlo, y aunque lo intentara, parecía que conforme más se resistía, más difícil le resultaba evitarlo. La situación se fue empeorando hasta llegar a un punto alarmante que nadie pudo ignorar.

―Logramos mantenerlos a raya por un tiempo con conjuros, pergaminos y campos de protección, e incluso purifiqué el cuerpo de Rin unas cuántas veces ―continuó luego de una pausa que empleó para tomar algo de agua. Estaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir un rato en el regazo de Inuyasha y cerrar su mente a los eventos del día; pero su preocupación no la dejaría dormir por algunas horas más, como de costumbre―. Hicimos varios rituales de purificación, de hecho, pero esas cosas se volvieron más resistentes y cada vez nuestros esfuerzos eran más inútiles. Como si hubieran aprendido a evadir lo que hacíamos y se les hiciera más fácil atacarla.

Su voz tembló con impotencia cuando le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano de la chica dormida, a modo de disculpa. Era horrible verla decaer cada día sin poder hacer mucho para impedirlo. Todos se sentían igual, pero con ella era aún peor. Se supone que tenía habilidades especiales: era una sacerdotisa en toda regla y sus poderes eran muy reconocidos por la región. Aún así sólo podía sentarse para ver a su amiga perder las fuerzas y ser acorralada por aquellos espantosos seres.

Inuyasha le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la acercó a él para brindarle apoyo. Podía sentir la decepción de Kagome con claridad porque él también era presa de ella. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia el mononoke, reclamándole groseramente en silencio.

―Si esto continúa agravándose no habrá nada que podamos hacer ―resopló angustiada―. Se sale de nuestras manos. Llevamos a Rin con varios monjes, sacerdotisas y eruditos, incluso intentamos un exorcismo a gran escala: estos hombres con nosotros uniendo fuerzas, pero nada funcionó. Antes Rin nos acompañaba a todos lados, pero se ha ido deteriorando tanto que no soporta los viajes largos. Y todos los que vienen se alejan asustados, dicen que no hay nada que se pueda hacer ―cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un resoplido muy tenso. Al menos en la aldea, pese a ser un tema tabú, los aldeanos se mostraban comprensivos y respetuosos hacia ella, en lugar de rechazarla como harían en un caso de esa magnitud. Si no fuera por Kagome y Kaede, quienes les habían explicado que aquello no afectaría a nadie más que no fuera Rin, estaba segura de que la situación sería muy diferente. Sólo mantenían sus distancias y la miraban con cierto temor algunas veces, pero de resto no había nada de lo que tuvieran que alarmarse. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que escucharan los comentarios lúgubres que proferían cuando se creían ignorados―. Dicen que… que es un caso perdido. Que está condenada.

Inuyasha la apretó un poco más contra sí para darle un poco de consuelo.

―Miroku está buscando otro método, pero no sabemos si funcionará. Creo que no hay nada humano que pueda servir a estas alturas ―murmuró tristemente la anciana Kaede, evocando sin querer todos los intentos fallidos por los que habían pasado.

―Es por eso que Inuyasha te estuvo buscando, Sesshomaru ―Kagome lo miró con una súplica esperanzada. Sesshomaru permaneció inmóvil e inescrutable, como si las palabras rebotaran en él y no llegaran a sus oídos. O al menos era lo que todos pensaban―. Tienes a Tenseiga contigo, debe haber algo que puedas hacer.

El demonio se quedó callado, pasando una vez más la mirada por todos los individuos hasta llegar a la durmiente Rin. Se veía muy frágil envuelta en tantas mantas y con la tez tan pálida. Pudo darse cuenta de que ya no era la niñita pequeña que había dejado a cargo de esos humanos y el inútil de Inuyasha.

El rencor llegó a él mientras evaluaba el rostro de la que una vez fue su protegida. Tal vez hizo mal en confiarles a Rin a un puñado de desconocidos, tal vez lo correcto habría sido mantenerla con él para evitar que cayera en aquel peligro.

No, eso era absurdo. En sus viajes no había espacio para una niña humana, no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de alguien que necesitaba atención y cuidados constantes cuando eso significaba debilidad y distracción de sus metas.

―Has visto a los seres que la acosan ―habló por fin, posando su mirada dorada en Kagome. Había mencionado haberlos visto en un par de ocasiones gracias a sus desarrollados poderes espirituales, pero no los había detallado lo suficiente―. Descríbelos.

―¿No los viste hace un momento? Nos tenían rodeados e intentaban romper el campo de energía.

―Quiero saber si son los mismos en cada oportunidad ―contestó él monótonamente―. Dime cómo son.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario por su rudeza, pero su esposa lo detuvo posando la mano en su rodilla.

―Son una especie de lobos monstruosos algo deformes. Como un costal de huesos con un manto de pelo que parece humo negro. Tienen dos pares de ojos rojos, colmillos y garras muy grandes. Lo que más atemoriza es su aura. Es… ―se cortó, tratando de no mirar a Rin― igual a la muerte. Son los únicos que aparecen ―entonces sus ojos se abrieron con terror y su cuerpo se tensó―. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¡No me digas que viste algo más!

Sesshomaru no respondió ni se interesó en los tensos presentes. No sabía si el hecho de que esos espíritus fueran los únicos que atacaban a Rin era algo bueno o malo. Aquellos, si mal no recordaba, eran moradores del infierno. Meros lacayos de los verdaderos gobernantes de aquel mundo que se encargaban de perseguir a las almas que se escapaban de alguna u otra forma de su castigo.

Pero seguía sin tener sentido. Los moradores sólo labraban en el inframundo, jamás había escuchado que fueran capaces de salir al mundo de los vivos. Y menos para atacar humanos.

A no ser… que quisieran su alma por una razón. Esos asaltos no podían ser de casualidad.

Hizo caso omiso de las exigencias de Inuyasha para que le respondiera a su mujer cuando se dio cuenta de algo fundamental.

La segunda muerte de Rin había sido en el inframundo. Su guardián la había tenido entre las manos y estuvo por enviarla directamente al abismo negro que absorbía al resto de los cadáveres, hasta que Tenseiga lo cortó en dos y purificó todo a su alrededor.

¿Habían salido de sus dominios para reclamarla?

Sus ojos dorados no se apartaron de las finas facciones de Rin, como si ellas pudieran confirmarle sus sospechas.

No, eso no podía ser posible. Debía existir una explicación más lógica para todo. Si los moradores estaban tan desesperados por el alma de Rin, pudieron haberla tomado cuando era una niña. Los humanos jóvenes, especialmente los niños, eran mucho más propensos a sufrir ataques de espíritus malignos, habría sido una presa mucho más fácil entonces.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la pequeña cabaña muy pensativo, obviando por completo a las personas que esperaban su respuesta.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte como si nada? ―casi le gritó Inuyasha al ponerse en pie, dispuesto a tomarlo del cuello para hacer que permaneciera en la casa y resolviera todo lo que sucedía―. ¡Sesshomaru, no te atrevas!

―Sabía que era inútil ―musitó la anciana para sí misma.

Inuyasha agarró con fuerza el brazo de su hermano, mirándolo con ojos fulminantes que prometían su cabeza en el suelo si se retiraba. Sesshomaru le devolvió la mirada con asco, apretando rápidamente su muñeca con su mano libre para hacer que lo soltara. La falta de circulación hizo que el agarre se debilitara, y para cuando su brazo estuvo libre, el demonio aventó la muñeca del híbrido para dejar de tocarla lo más pronto posible. Si la hubiera apretado por un momento más, habría quebrado sus huesos.

―Cuida tu mano si no quieres perderla ―sugirió peligrosamente.

―Quisiera verte intentándolo ―gruñó Inuyasha, de nuevo ignorando la protesta de Kagome para cesar el conflicto―. Piensas irte, ¿no es así? ¿Para qué viniste entonces si ni siquiera te importa lo que le pasa?

―En vista que has fallado en cumplir tu trabajo, y si la situación lo amerita, actuaré. Si no es así, no veo oportuno perder mi tiempo en este lugar.

Kagome respingó indignada, llevándose las manos a la boca y la vieja sacerdotisa lo observó con desprecio. Inuyasha era una extraña mezcla entre incredulidad, cólera y repulsión. ¡¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan indiferente ante una situación tan delicada?!

―Lo cual se traduce a que no harás absolutamente nada hasta que Rin esté a punto de morir, ¿verdad? ―bufó con desprecio.

―Interprétalo como quieras ―contestó sin mucho interés, atravesando el umbral para salir. Ya había anochecido y la temperatura había vuelto a bajar. No era su problema lo que su hermano y sus compañeros pensaran de él, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban.

―¡¿Eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta de lo que sucede?! ―gritó Inuyasha, siguiéndolo al exterior―. ¿No ves lo mal que está? ¿Aún así no te importa?

―No molestes ―dijo sin siquiera detener su paso.

Un grito de furia le advirtió del ataque, por lo que pudo desenvainar Bakusaiga con suficiente tiempo para detener al Colmillo de Acero. Las chispas del choque de las espadas hicieron que los ojos dorados de ambos brillaran: los de Inuyasha con ira y los de Sesshomaru con advertencia.

―Eres el ser más repugnante del mundo ―escupió el menor. Kagome había salido de la cabaña, y algunos vecinos asomaron las cabezas por las ventanas y puertas de sus hogares. Todos estaban acostumbrados a los impulsos violentos de Inuyasha, y aunque no conocieran a Sesshomaru más que de vista, estaban seguros de que era muchísimo más peligroso que él.

―¡Basta, no peleen! ¡Deténganse! ―Kagome se exaltó ante el nuevo choque de espadas y la fuerza que aplicaban los dos para derribar al otro―. ¡Inuyasha, pueden destruir la aldea! ¡Guarda tu espada!

―¿Para que me mate? ¡No, gracias!

―Escúchala, Inuyasha ―siseó por lo bajo Sesshomaru. Sus rostros estaban cerca, y las armas temblaban por el nuevo choque―. Es inútil querer enfrentarme.

―¡Eso lo dirás cuando Tessaiga corte tu cuello! Luego reclamaré a Colmillo Sagrado, así no te necesitaré con vida.

Sesshomaru lo empujó rudamente con su hombro, casi haciéndolo caer. Sus mandíbulas estaban tan apretadas que los colmillos comenzaban a asomarse por su labio superior amenazadoramente. Un par de movimientos más bastaron para dejar al hanyou en el suelo, con la punta de Bakusaiga apuntando su nariz. Kagome corrió al lado de su marido, interponiéndose. Había tomado su arco, y una flecha mantenía muy tensa la cuerda en su dirección.

―No te atrevas, Sesshomaru ―murmuró.

Si el demonio no estuviera tan colérico, podría haber reído. Era gracioso que una humana lo quisiera intimidar con sus flechas, cuando era perfectamente capaz de atraparlas al vuelo y desintegrarlas con veneno. Aunque con el agite del momento, ella parecía no recordar ese pequeño detalle. O quizás tenía demasiada confianza en sus dotes espirituales y se creía lo suficientemente buena como para eliminarlo. Tonta e ilusa, pensó Sesshomaru entrecerrando los ojos.

Kaede estaba parada en el umbral de su hogar, también con su viejo arco en mano. El resto de los aldeanos estaban en sus casas, mirando toda la escena estupefactos. Era un milagro que no hubieran destruido ni una sola casa. El silencio era tan absoluto que hasta se podría escuchar el zumbido de un insecto. Kagome tensó una vez más la cuerda al ver que Sesshomaru no bajaba la espada, e Inuyasha se había puesto de pie, a punto de colocarse enfrente de su mujer para reanudar la pelea.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó una vocecita infantil. La sacerdotisa relajó los hombros como si volviera en sí y buscó a quien la llamaba. Una niña de unos cinco años salió de alguna de las cabañas y corría hacia ellos tan rápido como podía. Sesshomaru vio por el rabillo del ojo que una mujer extendía la mano hacia ella y le pedía que regresara, pero no la seguía. Un gran boomerang de hueso estaba clavado en donde se suponía que iba la puerta de la vivienda, y tras él se asomaron otros niños.

―Izayoi ―Kagome dejó sus armas en el suelo cuando la pequeña llegó hasta ella y la abrazaba. Inuyasha se interpuso entre ellas y su hermano, enseñando amenazante los colmillos. La niña lo miró desde los brazos de su madre con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Sesshomaru nunca había visto a su sobrina hasta entonces―. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Debías quedarte con Sango, es peligroso.

―Tenía miedo por ti y papá, mami. ¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Por qué pelea con papá?

Kagome no respondió, pero mantuvo muy rígido el abrazo para proteger a su hija. El Daiyoukai sólo la contempló lo suficiente para descubrir ciertos rasgos de híbrido, como las orejas de perro que sobresalían de su cabello negro y los ojos dorados. Parecía ligeramente más humana que su hermano, pero su mezcla de sangre era evidente.

Hizo un rápido movimiento para regresar a Bakusaiga a su funda, dando por terminada la pelea. No atacaba cachorros, y aunque su deseo de acabar con Inuyasha seguía latente, por alguna razón la presencia de esa niña le hizo posponer el final que le daría a su hermano.

―¿No piensas terminar esto de una vez, Sesshomaru? ―siseó Inuyasha sin relajar la postura de combate―. ¿Te irás, así sin más?

―Sólo te doy un poco más de tiempo. Agradécelo ―contestó al darse la vuelta. La gente del pueblo pareció aliviarse cuando su espada regresó a su cintura, e incluso la anciana Kaede y la exterminadora aflojaron el agarre de sus armas.

―¿Ése es mi tío Sesshomaru? ―preguntó inocentemente la niña en los brazos de Kagome. Sesshomaru arrugó muy ligeramente la nariz como muestra de desagrado ante la palabra tío. Sea lo que sea que le contestara, no le interesaba. Sólo quería salir de aquella aldea, antes de arrepentirse de su misericordia y cercenar la cabeza de Inuyasha de un tajo.

La estúpida idea de que él pudiera reclamar a Tenseiga le hervía la sangre. Esa espada sólo reconocía a un dueño, no era como Tessaiga que podía manejarla cualquiera. El Colmillo Sagrado sólo funcionaba en sus manos, y un mestizo jamás merecería ser su maestro.

―¿Sesshomaru? ―una voz lo llamó cuando se alejaba de la entrada del pueblo―. No puedo creerlo, ¿Inuyasha consiguió traerte hasta aquí por fin?

El monje que alguna vez había tenido un vórtice de viento en su mano se mostró contento de verlo y se acercó en su camino de ida, ignorante del pequeño revuelo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Llevaba bajo el brazo una caja de ébano de apariencia muy pesada y su rostro mostraba un claro cansancio por el largo viaje. La gata de dos colas, en su versión pequeña, miraba a Sesshomaru con los ojos muy abiertos desde los pies del humano, examinándolo y seguramente preguntándose si era peligroso o no.

En vista de que el mononoke no le dio ninguna respuesta, el monje se colocó delante de él para cortarle el paso, esta vez más decidido.

―Supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasa a la joven Rin ―le dijo seriamente. Sesshomaru lo miró con fastidio, ordenándole mudamente que se hiciera a un lado―. Sólo te pediré una cosa en su nombre, ya que no creo que ella quiera hacerlo por su propia voluntad. Ayúdala. Por favor, haz lo que puedas por ayudarla. Lo que vive está acabando con ella y nosotros no podemos hacer mucho para quitarle ese peso de los hombros ―Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos dorados hacia él, sabiendo lo que quería decir con eso―. No creo que pueda resistir por mucho más tiempo si esto sigue así.

El hombre hizo una minúscula reverencia de despedida sin quitar su reservado semblante y entró en la aldea sin añadir nada más. La gata demonio giró la cara hacia él antes de desaparecer tras un doblez en una calle, mirándolo fijamente para recalcar la petición del hombre.

Sesshomaru no esperó para adentrarse en el denso follaje una vez más, reposando la mano en Tenseiga casi sin darse cuenta. La espada estaba tranquila y silenciosa, como alguien que duerme luego de un día muy duro. Una parte de él se sintió tranquilo al no volver a escuchar la angustiada voz de Rin llorando y gritando desde ningún lugar.

Estaba a salvo por esa noche.

Pero sabía que eso sólo podía ser temporal. Aunque los hubiera hecho desaparecer, estaba seguro de que los moradores no dejarían de atacarla tan fácilmente, y menos cuando estaban empeñados en conseguirla desde hace años.

Un pequeño gruñido se escapó de su garganta al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre de Tenseiga. De nuevo Rin se interponía entre sus objetivos, y esta vez no podía darle la espalda. La última vez no había resultado nada bien. Parecía que no importaba la cantidad de distancia que interpusiera de por medio, Rin siempre regresaba a él.

De una manera u otra.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¡Al fin un capítulo más explícito! Y largo, eso es esencial xD

Ahora ya sabemos más sobre lo que le pasa a Rin cada vez que duerme, pero todavía queda mucho más por averiguar. Premio especial para quienes acertaron sobre el desdoblamiento. Para este tema en especial me inspiré en el caso de mi hermana, que también se ha podido desdoblar algunas veces (por accidente) y me contó que ha tratado de no hacerlo nunca más porque siempre ve cosas malas, sombras que la miran desde la oscuridad y para ella es aterrador. Así que se puede decir que la idea de este fic me la dio ella sin querer. ¿Alguno de ustedes se ha podido desdoblar también? ¿Cómo encontraron esa experiencia? Yo lo he intentado, pero nunca me resultó. Eso de meditar y poner la mente en blanco no es lo mío xD

De resto, ¿les gustó este capítulo? Hay que ver que Sesshomaru es desgraciado, se marcha como si nada xD Pero descuiden, que ahí se quedará. Pero el punto es, ¿de verdad puede hacer algo? Santo Chuck Norris, yo sí que ayudo haciéndoles más preguntas xD

Miles de gracias por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad que saben cómo alegrar a una autora :) **ClauRSP, Alexa Reynoza, J.K Bleu, LunnaPassionate, Hanabi-ness, FabySama, Black urora, Thelmin, Marvivi, Sammanta Blue1405** (¡omg, Sammy me dejó un review! *grito de fangirl*), **Fefa, Suzu, Emihiromi, Hikary-neko, .963, Chiqui, Sun and Mint, Litah, Ginny **y** Hikari**, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado también. Oh, y un agradecimiento a quienes siguen y ponen en alerta la historia silenciosamente. ¡Un beso, abrazo y donas para todos! Hasta el próximo sábado. Y a los lectores venezolanos… fuerzas para mañana. Las necesitaremos.


	4. Una conexión por romperse

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**4.** Una conexión por romperse

Sesshomaru permaneció en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea durante los siguientes días. Mataba a los pocos demonios que aparecían para mantenerse ocupado, pero el terreno estaba tan limpio que pronto se encontró sin nada que hacer. Observaba el pueblo a lo lejos, sin revelar su presencia a los demás humanos. Inuyasha y su grupo sabían que se encontraba por los alrededores, y no estaban precisamente contentos con él, según percibía la manera en la que le miraban. Aunque eso no podría importarle menos.

Los gritos no volvieron a resonar desde la última vez, pero descubría a Tenseiga temblando y sacudiéndose levemente durante las noches, demostrando una vez más la asombrosa conexión que poseía con Rin. Sabía que la espada era capaz de repeler de alguna manera a los moradores, aún cuando hubiera cierta distancia. Los sentía cerca, acechantes, pero Tenseiga actuaba como una especie de barrera que los mantenía a raya.

Estaba seguro de que eso los enfurecía todavía más.

Jaken y Ah-Un lo encontraron un día después de su encuentro con Inuyasha y los suyos, abordándolo con muchas preguntas estúpidas que no se molestó en contestar. Sólo le comunicó que permanecerían en ese lugar por un tiempo, y cuando Jaken preguntó si le sucedía algo a Rin, Sesshomaru lo miró fulminante. No lo afirmó ni negó, pero para el pequeño demonio verde, que se quedó temblando y sudando de miedo, estuvo muy claro que la niña era el motivo de su estadía en ese lugar.

El dragón miraba muchas veces hacia la aldea, pidiendo con sus enormes ojos amarillos ir a saludar a Rin y Jaken siempre lo regañaba cada vez que intentaba escabullirse para cumplir su deseo. De todos, Ah-Un era el único que mostraba abiertamente que la extrañaba. Cuando se separaron definitivamente intentaba cambiar el rumbo de vuelta al pueblo para verla, y cuando Jaken le dijo que ya no volverían, estuvo tan abatido que se negó a obedecerlo. Fue Sesshomaru quien lo obligó a moverse según sus órdenes para hacerlo reaccionar, porque a él no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

―Amo, ¿por cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? ―le preguntó Jaken, halando de las riendas del dragón para evitar que se le escapara. El Daiyoukai no respondió y todo lo que el hombrecillo verde pudo hacer fue dejar salir un resoplido.

Durante aquel tiempo, Sesshomaru apenas había hablado en lo absoluto, además de sus usuales instrucciones para que hiciera algo ―normalmente para que se callara―, y eso le preocupaba. Casi no lo había visto pelear, sólo se limitaba a recorrer el bosque en silencio, deteniéndose en contadas ocasiones para prestarle atención a algo que tal vez sólo él era capaz de encontrar, o para ver hacia la aldea. No era nada común ver al Gran Sesshomaru dando vueltas en los límites de territorios humanos, pero no existía manera de enterarse de sus razones, aparte de que tenían que ver con Rin.

Casualmente, estaban pasando muy cerca de los campos de cultivo. El invierno al fin había terminado, por lo que las primeras plantas de la temporada estaban comenzando a brotar y algunos aldeanos se paseaban para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden. Un poco más allá de los cultivos de arroz y hortalizas, estaba la pequeña parcela que se ocupaba para la siembra de plantas medicinales, muchas de las cuales habían resistido al paso de la cruda estación. El híbrido de gran tamaño y cubierto de cicatrices estaba acuclillado, ocupándose de sus actividades junto a dos humanos que lo ayudaban.

Ah-Un y Jaken se detuvieron al hacerlo Sesshomaru, quien miraba al pequeño grupo a unos metros de distancia. Ahí estaba Rin.

El dragón hizo un sonidito entusiasta y sacudió el cuerpo, preparándose para bajar la colina a toda velocidad para reunirse con ella, pero el youkai verde volvió a detenerlo con un fuerte tirón de las riendas.

La jovencita alzó la cara como adivinando que la observaban y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Los otros dos se percataron, y el humano se puso en pie, mirando a Sesshomaru con desconfianza. Kohaku había crecido bastante y aparentemente había continuado con su entrenamiento de exterminador, pensó Jaken. Luego de unos momentos, los tres regresaron a su actividad tratando de no reparar en los demonios que emprendían de nuevo la marcha.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Había vislumbrado a Rin desde el día siguiente de su llegada al pueblo, pero ella siempre se rehusaba a acercársele o arrancaba en dirección contraria lo más pronto que podía. Eso a Sesshomaru le molestaba un poco más de lo que quería admitir. Antes iba a recibirlo sonriendo a la máxima capacidad de su pequeña boca. En cambio ahora parecía no querer tener nada que ver con él. Jaken no hacía ningún comentario más allá de una queja sobre lo grosera que le parecía su actitud, y Ah-Un la miraba con tristeza, como disculpándose por no poder ir con ella.

Pero en aquella ocasión Ah-Un no lo resistió más y se soltó del agarre de Jaken cuando éste dejó de tirar de las cuerdas de cuero. El hombrecillo gritó indignado mientras el dragón daba un fuerte salto para emprender un vuelo rápido hasta Rin.

El gritito de sorpresa fue reemplazado por risitas al recibir los cariñosos saludos del dragón que lograron tirarla al suelo.

―¡Yo también te extrañé mucho, amigo! ―logró escuchar que dijo mientras trataba de mantener el control sobre ambas cabezas que se peleaban por recibir sus mimos― Vamos, deja que me levante ―le pidió. La cabeza de Ah se dirigió a Kohaku, también saludándolo aunque no tan cálidamente como a Rin. Al fin la chica se pudo poner en pie, sólo para oír al híbrido comunicarle tímidamente que el dragón estaba destrozando algunas de sus preciadas plantas―. ¡Lo siento tanto, Jinenji! Vamos, Ah-Un, quédate quieto. Vámonos antes de que todo el cultivo se eche a perder.

Dirigió al dragón a las afueras de las hileras de tierra, yendo a parar al único lugar cercano donde ninguna planta corría riesgos: el pie de la colina donde estaba Sesshomaru al borde del bosque. Todavía la miraba fijamente. Intentó no alzar la vista enfocándose solamente en llenar de atenciones al dragón, bajo la disimulada vigilancia de Kohaku y Jinenji.

La criatura la empujó suavemente con una de sus cabezas para hacerla subir por la pendiente, pero ella se resistió. Jaken no pudo aguantarlo más y dijo en voz alta:

―¡Déjala, bicho tonto! ¡No pierdas tu tiempo con esa niña malagradecida y regresa aquí!

Rin lo observó tristemente por unos instantes, sin afectarse por la cara gruñona con la que la miraba. Formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y finalmente accedió a los toquecitos de Ah-Un. El dragón llegó con ella hasta Jaken y Sesshomaru, muy orgulloso de sí mismo y contento por verlos a todos reunidos de nuevo.

Sesshomaru la observó de lleno, notándola apenas un poco menos pálida que antes. Las ojeras permanecían ahí y su aspecto seguía siendo tan quebradizo como la última vez. Rin tenía la apariencia de alguien que podría derrumbarse con la más miserable brisa, y ni siquiera los vivos colores de su grueso kimono ayudaban a mejorar su aspecto. Apretó un puño sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aquella visión no era nada agradable.

―Hola, señor Jaken ―cabeceó retraídamente Rin luego de un corto silencio.

―¡Vaya! Al fin haces uso de tus dudosos modales ―gruñó él en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

―Siempre es un placer verlo, señor Jaken ―le dijo en voz baja. El demonio verde frunció el entrecejo en una mueca que lo hacía ver aún más desagradable. Moría por preguntarle qué rayos le sucedía como para hacer que su amo se quedara merodeando por ahí sin darle explicaciones, o por qué tenía aquel aspecto tan demacrado, pero no se atrevía a tocar el tema con él presente.

―¿Se puede saber por qué fuiste tan grosera todo este tiempo? ¡Pudiste saludar antes en lugar de ignorarnos como si fuéramos parte del paisaje!

Rin volvió a sonreír tristemente.

―Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada y… no quería molestarlos.

Jaken estuvo a punto de protestar pero se vio interrumpido.

―¡Rin, ya vamos de regreso! ―gritó Kohaku desde abajo, agitando el brazo para llamar su atención. La chica suspiró disimuladamente con alivio mientras relajaba su postura.

―Ha sido un placer verlos ―hizo una seca inclinación y dio varias palmadas a Ah-Un, que le pedía que se quedara más tiempo con sus grandes ojos amarillentos y agudos lamentos. Ella le negó mudamente con una sonrisa, rascando detrás de las orejas de Un a modo de disculpa.

―Rin ―llamó Sesshomaru cuando se daba la vuelta. Ella pudo sentir que su corazón daba un pequeño tumbo en su pecho, pero aún así no despegó la mirada del piso y se quedó muy quieta.

―Por favor, señor Sesshomaru, no siga con esto.

Y sin esperar nada, se marchó cuesta abajo para reunirse con sus amigos y volver a la aldea. Jaken lo miró extrañado, preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería. Casi sonaba como si le pidiera que se fuera. Sesshomaru giró la cara para encontrarse con que otras personas presenciaron el tenso reencuentro entre los miembros de aquel extraño grupo y echó a andar fuera de la vereda para adentrarse en el bosque. No quería más público indeseado, tenía suficiente con las molestas preguntas de Jaken y la actitud de animal faldero de Ah-Un.

―Espera, Sesshomaru ―le llamó Kagome. Ella y la exterminadora apresuraron el paso y llegaron hasta él para bloquearlo. La sacerdotisa llevaba una cesta con su recolecta de plantas, y la exterminadora cargaba una canasta en su espalda con ramitas secas que utilizaban como leña.

Él la miró altivo, justo como había hecho con el monje algunos días atrás. Le desagradaba que los humanos lo trataran como a un igual.

De nuevo, Jaken estuvo tentado de preguntar qué rayos pasaba, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Con la extraña actitud de Rin y el resto de los humanos, aquello no podía tratarse de algo normal. Tal vez en alguna salida de su amo podría acercarse a la casa de Rin o Kagome y saciar su curiosidad sin los agresivos ojos dorados intentando volarle la cabeza. Tragó con dificultad, imaginándoselo y decidió que no era muy buena idea.

―¿Ocurre algo con Rin? ―cuestionó Sesshomaru al ver que las mujeres no se marchaban.

―No, por los momentos está estable. Sigue costándole dormir, pero está mejor que antes. Dentro de lo que cabe ―murmuró al mirar de reojo a su amiga.

―Entonces no pierdas mi tiempo ―dijo monótonamente al pasar por su lado.

―Inuyasha tenía razón ―musitó la exterminadora enojada―. De seguro se irá en un par de días y no volveremos a saber de él hasta que Rin no pueda más. Kagome, no tiene caso.

El demonio la observó por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose por qué no la había matado por tal falta de respeto. La mujer le devolvía el gesto desafiante. Al parecer no necesitaba armas para sentirse segura ante un demonio tan amenazante.

―Sango… ―le advirtió la sacerdotisa. Kagome quería llevar las cosas con calma, pero Sango era casi tan explosiva como Inuyasha, así que lo veía poco probable. En lugar de quedarse plantada tratando de adivinar cuál de los dos haría el primer movimiento, decidió intervenir―. Sesshomaru, sé que no te gustará oírme decirlo, pero creo que deberías intentar involucrarte un poco más en esto. Estás todo el día merodeando por el bosque, viéndolo todo de lejos pero sin hacer nada en realidad. Quizás las cosas estén un poco mejor, pero el problema sigue. La lastimaste cuando te marchaste, y no le gusta admitirlo, pero te necesita ―agregó sin dejarse intimidar por el enojo en los ojos de su cuñado.

Él sólo se limitó a observarla por unos segundos más, hasta que la rodeó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Jaken miraba con gran curiosidad, mordiéndose la lengua para no utilizarla en hacer preguntas.

―¿Sabías que Rin hace todo lo posible para no dormir? ―continuó hablando Kagome tristemente, fijando la mirada en el suelo. Sesshomaru se detuvo―. Una vez pudo durar tres días enteros sin cerrar los ojos, y a veces cuando conseguía dormirse, despertaba a cada hora, gritando. En ocasiones sólo se desmaya por agotamiento. Ha perdido peso y se enferma con más facilidad, está siempre desanimada aunque intente ocultarlo. Es horrible verla deteriorándose. Tenemos que turnarnos para vigilarla las veces que conseguimos hacerla dormir.

―Odia que lo hagamos ―la relevó Sango cuando la voz de Kagome se quebró―, no le gusta ser una carga para nadie. Aunque en realidad teme por nosotros. Cree que esas cosas pueden atacarnos, y trata de dormir muy poco para que eso no pase ―dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Jaken arrugaba el entrecejo hacia ellas, extrañándose cada vez más.

―¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ―se le escapó preguntar. Rápidamente llevó las manos al pico, mirando asustado a su amo a esperas de un buen golpe.

―A Rin la atacan espíritus malignos cuando duerme ―contestó toscamente Sango, también mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru esperanzada de hacerlo entrar en razón―. Cada noche están ahí sin falta, a veces más débiles, a veces más fuertes. Pero siempre regresan.

―Está muy mal, Sesshomaru ―avanzó Kagome―. La atacan de una manera… ¡La hieren de verdad! Le han dejado grandes marcas en el cuerpo, como si… escarbaran en ella para sacarla ―Sesshomaru abrió los ojos en su totalidad sin que nadie pudiera verlo. A Kagome le tembló la voz de nuevo―. Han roto nuestro campo de protección muchas veces y no tardarán en deshacerlo de nuevo. Si no encontramos una solución pronto, se la llevarán adonde ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada ―hizo otra pausa en donde se escuchaba su agitada respiración. La exterminadora fijó los ojos tristes en un punto a la distancia, incómoda, y Jaken estaba tan inmóvil que parecía una fea estatua pintada―. Pero tú sí puedes hacer algo por ella. Por eso te lo pedimos, Sesshomaru… no le des la espalda. No otra vez.

Para cuando el demonio de cabello blanco se marchó pocos segundos después, Jaken hizo algo que nunca hubiera esperado ni él mismo: se quedó con Kagome y Sango, al igual que Ah-Un. Los escuchó conversar mientras se alejaba perdiéndose en el bosque, y notó la clara preocupación de su lacayo por Rin mientras hacía mil y un preguntas apresuradas.

Pero Sesshomaru no podía hacer eso. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitirse destruir algo que le llevó años levantar: su fría indiferencia hacia la niña. Aquel muro había sido muy difícil de construir como para dejarlo caer con tanta facilidad. Tenía que mantener la mente serena para resolver ese asunto lo más rápido posible y continuar con sus actividades.

Si su creciente número de enemigos se enteraba de la relación que tenía con esa chiquilla humana, estaba seguro de que reviviría los días en los que Naraku la utilizaba en su contra. Y podía pasar el resto de su larga vida sin aquella inquietud sobre la seguridad de Rin a manos de desconocidos.

Sin ponerse a pensar más en el asunto, comenzó a meditar sobre la nueva y perturbadora revelación de la mujer de su hermano, mientras se abría paso por la vegetación que despertaba de su letargo invernal.

Aquellos seres no sólo la hostigaban cuando dormía, sino que también la atacaban físicamente. ¿Estarían dando un mensaje o pretendían algo más? Si Kagome y los otros no hubieran estado intentando repelerlos, estaba seguro de que sus heridas serían mucho más graves de lo que había oído. Podían reclamar el alma de Rin con facilidad si…

Se detuvo en seco. Ahora lo entendía. Querían dañarla lo suficiente para asegurarse de que su alma no tuviera un cuerpo al que regresar.

Miró hacia atrás instintivamente, buscando la aldea.

Su primer impulso le dijo que fuera hacia ella para que le detallara mucho mejor, incluso que le dejara ver sus heridas para estimar el daño y el tiempo que tardaría en agravarse todavía más. Aunque se negara y le pidiera que se fuera, él tenía que ver exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba.

No, eso le haría perder más tiempo. Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en averiguar más sobre esos seres, su poder, sus verdaderos motivos y por sobre todo, cómo destruirlas. O cómo mantener a Rin fuera de su alcance para siempre. Había tenido tiempo para observarlo todo desde lejos, era hora de actuar. Y aunque no le hiciera ni una pizca de gracia, sabía exactamente por dónde comenzar.

Contuvo un gruñido bajo en su garganta y emprendió el vuelo hacia el Oeste.

…

Cuando la noche se tragó todo vestigio de luz, supo que no podría ir más lejos. Le había tomado tiempo aquel viaje pues la distancia era considerable, pero cuando estaba apenas a unos pocos kilómetros de su destino, un muro invisible lo hizo detenerse en el aire. Bajo su piel regresaba aquel enemigo tan desagradable e incontrolable. De inmediato supo que había cometido un error fatal.

La dejó desprotegida.

Los angustiosos gimoteos volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, perforándolo como si se tratara de cientos de minúsculos alfileres que no paraban de vibrar. Era el mismo sonido que había captado desde la primera vez, pero ahora era diferente. No sabía cómo o porqué exactamente, pero era evidente que algo andaba muy mal, incluso peor que antes.

Su cuerpo se vio envuelto en luz blanca y salió disparado por donde había venido. El castillo de su madre se alejó más y más a sus espaldas, dejando en el aire aquellas preguntas tan necesitadas de respuestas.

Tardó sólo dos horas en regresar a su punto de partida, tiempo en el que los ruidos fueron y vinieron con aquel tono tan conocido y a la vez tan diferente. Una rabia inmensa emergió en su interior al reconocer lo imbécil que había sido. No tuvo que alejar a Tenseiga de Rin, eso significaba una ola de ataques justo como la que estaba pasando ahora.

Y por un momento, mientras surcaba el cielo nocturno en dirección a la aldea humana, se sintió todavía más estúpido. Había trabajado para que Rin dejara de adentrarse en su mente y adueñarse de la única clase de preocupación que podría sentir por alguien. Ahora todo eso estaba en verdadero peligro gracias a la insistente humana que se negaba a salir definitivamente de su vida. ¡Y tan sólo habían pasado unos malditos días!

Hizo a un lado su enfado cuando aterrizó limpiamente en la puerta de la casa de la que se proferían una gran cantidad de gritos. El ambiente en el exterior era pesado, denso y oscuro; mucho peor que la última vez. No había ningún vecino curioso, todos estaban refugiados en sus hogares, con las ventanas y puertas muy bien cerradas. Como si esperaran el paso de una gran tormenta. Hasta los estúpidos humanos eran capaces de percibir la gravedad del asunto.

Jaken estaba parado al lado de la puerta con los ojos amarillos a punto de salir disparados de sus cuencas. Agarraba el borde de la madera con fuerza, como si aquellos alaridos le transmitieran parte de su dolor.

―A-amo… ―alcanzó a decir cuando lo vio repentinamente. Estaba más rígido que nunca. Incluso su piel verde había palidecido y, pese al frío, de su calva cabeza emanaban gotitas de sudor―. Amo, Rin…

―_¡Por todos los cielos!_ ―lo cortó el grito de Kagome desde el interior. Jaken casi brincó del susto― _¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Miroku, están a tu izquierda, no dejes que se acerquen!_

―_¡Eso intento, Kagome!_

―_¡Maldición! ¡Esto nunca había pasado así!_ ―bramó Inuyasha― _¿Dónde mierda está Sesshomaru? ¡Rin! ¡Despierta de una vez, mocosa del demonio! _

No gastó un segundo más en arrancar la persiana de paja para encontrarse con una escena estremecedora.

La misma cúpula de poder espiritual había desaparecido quizás hacía unos instantes, y aquellas criaturas monstruosas se abalanzaban sobre una dormida Rin que forcejeaba por liberarse de ellos, mientras Kagome y el monje intentaban repelerlos desesperadamente. Se movían con dificultad, como si manos invisibles tiraran de sus brazos para evitar que los utilizaran. Justo cuando el demonio entró, comprendió porqué. El mismo ambiente, pesado, oscuro y lúgubre le caía sobre los hombros, dificultándole cualquier movimiento. Era una sensación parecida a la que lo invadió cuando persiguió a Naraku hasta el Monte de las Ánimas. Pero no era lo mismo. Aquella energía era purificadora y acortaba sus poderes demoníacos, ésta era todo lo opuesto.

Podía sentir el odio e ira de los seres de los que emanaba ese poder, estaba impregnado hasta en la última esquina de la casa. Además de las órdenes y advertencias a gritos que los demás se lanzaban unos a otros y los alaridos angustiosos de la dormida Rin, también había un cierto zumbido eléctrico ocasionado por pequeños rayos rojos que surcaban de vez en cuando el aire, como si se tratara de una oscura tormenta que estaba a punto de descargar toda su furia.

Los humanos hacían muecas de dolor con cada ademán para continuar moviéndose, y hasta Inuyasha parecía tener dificultades. Estaba al lado de su mujer, actuando como un escolta y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no desenvainar su propia espada y liberar su frustración contra seres que no podía lastimar.

Un relámpago estalló cerca de su rostro, pero Sesshomaru no se inmutó, aunque seguramente cualquiera de los demás lo encontraría muy doloroso. Rin se sacudió violentamente de nuevo, justo cuando uno de los moradores evadió la nueva y débil barrera de Kagome.

―¡No! ―gritó medio segundo antes de que Sesshomaru se interpusiera hábilmente entre él y Rin. Tenseiga lo recibió con una fuerte resonancia, rogándole que la blandiera. Kagome pegó un gritito de sorpresa al encontrárselo de frente que se perdió ante la maraña de sonidos humanos y sobrenaturales que colmaban el lugar.

―¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! ―demandó Inuyasha, apartando a su mujer de un tirón para que Sesshomaru tomara el control. Pero el demonio lo ignoró, ya que con la espada en la mano era capaz de ver a los moradores con total claridad en lugar de divisar sólo siluetas humeantes.

Las figuras fantasmales se dibujaron nítidamente ante sus ojos y supo porqué había tal cantidad de energía concentrada en la pequeña vivienda. Eran demasiados. Unos veinte, aproximadamente. Todos sus ojos ardientes estaban fijos en él, mostrándole sus amarillentos e inmensos colmillos.

Los humanos e Inuyasha se pegaron a la pared, dejándole todo el espacio disponible para su libre uso. Kagome, que podía ver a los seres fantasmales tan bien como él, se fijó horrorizada en que el espacio que hacía Sesshomaru entre ellos y Rin era demasiado pequeño. Inuyasha la abrazó protectoramente, con los ojos clavados en el desafiante rostro de su hermano.

Y sin meditarlo más, Sesshomaru atacó.

Se abalanzaron todos contra él, haciendo una especie de ola de humo negro cubierto de ojos rojos y colmillos amenazantes.

Sólo necesitó de unos pocos minutos para liquidarlos a todos, aunque la tarea no fue nada sencilla. Apenas podía moverse para evitar que las criaturas llegaran a Rin, por lo que sus piernas tuvieron que clavarse en el suelo para formar una barrera. La potente energía que emanaban no ayudaba, fatigándolo con una rapidez inquietante. Aún así, para los impresionados espectadores, Sesshomaru peleaba con la misma habilidad de siempre.

Kagome soltó una exclamación de horror cuando un morador logró escabullirse lo suficiente como para quedar sobre Rin. Pero Sesshomaru, encolerizado, se dio cuenta a tiempo y acabó con él antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, el último morador desapareció con un espantoso chillido de dolor. El pesado ambiente se disipó poco a poco, como si un viento fresco y limpio despejara una espesa nube negra, acompañados de suspiros de alivio e intentos apresurados por recuperar el aire por parte de los demás ocupantes del hogar.

La única muestra de aparente cansancio por parte de Sesshomaru era su boca levemente abierta y las profundas inhalaciones apenas audibles que se escapaban entre sus dientes. Aún escudriñaba alrededor en busca de más enemigos en pose de pelea, preparado para algún ataque sorpresa.

Rin dejó de estremecerse violentamente y en lugar de desplomarse como había sucedido la última vez, despertó de golpe, profiriendo un grito ahogado, mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento con grandes bocanadas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos y sus manos no podían dejar de temblar. Kagome corrió hasta ella para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, aunque Sesshomaru sólo se movió lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de la más joven. Y antes de que ella se arrojara a los brazos de Kagome para deshacerse en llanto, se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró por primera vez a lo largo de esos días con algo que no era incomodidad o censura. Era desesperación.

Se vieron por algunos segundos en los que Rin dejó hasta de respirar. Sus labios temblaron de nuevo, como si intentara decirle algo pero su voz se hubiera esfumado. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y al fin pareció reaccionar de nuevo, arrugando el rostro y llevándose las manos para cubrirse la vista.

La sacerdotisa hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por no caer rendida y la acunó protectoramente, abrazándola aún con los brazos débiles.

―Miroku, por favor, ve con la señora Kaede ―pidió Kagome con un murmullo tras unos momentos acariciando su cabello―. Ya debe estar mejor. Y será mejor que te quedes con Sango, ha sido un día muy largo.

El monje suspiró, viendo con tristeza a Rin. La anciana Kaede tuvo que retirarse horas atrás al perder el control sobre su conjuro durante el inicio del ataque, por lo que cayó y se lastimó la cabeza. Miroku apenas tuvo tiempo de socorrerla y llevarla a su casa, donde Sango y los niños se ocuparon de ella. Durante ese pequeño instante, temió lo peor al dejar a Kagome prácticamente sola combatiendo a esas criaturas. Obviamente, el nuevo conjuro de Miroku no había funcionado. Grandes perlas chamuscadas y resquebrajadas estaban esparcidas por el piso, puesto que el rosario bendecido no pudo soportar la energía de aquellas criaturas por más de cinco minutos.

―¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer?

Kagome negó con la cabeza sin dejar de peinar el pelo de Rin con los dedos.

―Has hecho más que suficiente, Miroku ―le dijo―. Por favor, cuando llegues dile a Izayoi que pasaremos por ella pronto.

―No te preocupes. Me alegra que todo haya terminado ―suspiró de nuevo, paseando la vista sobre sus amigos y Sesshomaru, que se quedó muy silencioso cerca de Rin, aún con Tenseiga en la mano. Inuyasha contenía su instinto asesino para no cortarle la cabeza―. Rin… ―la chica se asomó por el hombro de su amiga para encontrarse con la sonrisa apaciguadora del buen monje―. Fuiste muy valiente. Todo terminó por esta noche, estarás bien ―trató de calmarla. Ella sólo asintió una vez.

―M-muchas gracias, monje Miroku. L-lo siento mucho. De verdad… lo siento ―el monje volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarla, negando con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

―No tienes nada que agradecer ni razones para disculparte, joven Rin. Es un placer para mí poder ayudarte. Perdona que no pudiera hacer algo más.

Con una última reverencia general se despidió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a su amigo Inuyasha para que no hiciera nada estúpido. Éste refunfuñó entre dientes y roló los ojos.

Sesshomaru lo vio desaparecer por el rabillo del ojo, recordando sin darse cuenta lo último que le había dicho unos días atrás. _Lo que vive está acabando con ella__..__. No creo que pueda resistir por mucho más tiempo. _El peso de esas palabras le cayó con fuerza al reconocer la razón que tenían.

Cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos, Rin al fin fue capaz de pronunciar palabras entendibles a pesar de que su cara se enterrara en el pecho de Kagome para sofocar el llanto.

―Tenía tanto miedo ―sollozó temblorosa― P-pensé que esta vez no regresaría. ¡Pensé que no me dejarían ir! ¡Kagome, tenía muchísimo miedo!

―Tranquila… ya pasó, estás a salvo. Ya se fueron.

―¡Pe-pero regresarán! ―la chica alzó la cara de las ropas empapadas de su amiga para mostrar unos ojos que no dejaban de derramar gruesas lágrimas―. Siempre regresan, Kagome, siempre…

Kagome volvió a abrazarla para evitar que continuara esa frase, pidiéndole entre murmullos conciliadores que no pensara así. Inuyasha finalmente se volvió hacia su hermano, que no había dado señales de ser de carne y hueso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Rin, calculadores y llameantes de furia. Pero no por ella en sí, sino por algo que Inuyasha no supo comprender.

―¿Ahora lo entiendes, estúpido? ―le escupió con desprecio― ¿Aún crees que pierdes el tiempo?

Kagome observó a su marido fulminante, señalando con los ojos a Rin para que cerrara la boca. Rin pareció no escuchar nada pues seguía intentando aplacar sus sollozos sin éxito alguno. Sesshomaru jamás la había visto tan asustada, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña.

―¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Sesshomaru? ―preguntó el hanyou amenazante, ignorando una vez más las exigencias de Kagome―. Si se te ocurre…

―¡Ay! ―se quejó Rin cuando la sacerdotisa le pasaba la mano por la espalda―. ¡Auch! ¡Me duele!

―No, no otra vez… ―Kagome hizo que Rin se diera la vuelta, y al retirar su cabello quedaron en evidencia largas manchas de sangre en su kimono verde. Ahogó un respingo al descubrir que aparecían todavía más a lo largo de su espalda, y cuando se asomó, también estaban presentes en uno de sus brazos y ambos muslos. La tela, curiosamente, estaba intacta a pesar de la sangre.

Rin corrió la manga de su brazo izquierdo para revelar cuatro perfectas marcas de garras cerca de la cara interna del codo. Aunque no eran demasiado profundas, la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse dejando gotitas carmesí en su regazo. Intentó no volver a llorar, y todo lo que pudo dejar salir fue un agudo quejido de su garganta. Se quedó casi paralizada y cerró los ojos con resignación, al tiempo que una gruesa lágrima le caía de la barbilla.

El olor de su sangre se había manifestado poco antes de que fueran descubiertas las heridas, pero eso no significaba que Sesshomaru estuviera menos sorprendido.

Sólo uno. Sólo un maldito morador fue el que se escapó de su alcance por un segundo, y aún así, la había lastimado. Si no lo hubiera quitado a tiempo, ¿qué más le podría haber hecho? A Inuyasha no le pasó desapercibido el fugaz destello rojo en los ojos de su hermano.

―Vamos a ocuparnos primero de tu espalda ―dijo suavemente Kagome luego de un pequeño silencio.

La hizo recostarse de nuevo en el futón, cortó con un cuchillo la tela de algodón y dejó expuesta su blanca piel.

Sesshomaru encontraba difícil creer lo que estaba viendo. Una Rin herida, agotada y aterrada que no tenía más remedio que aguantarse mientras la sacerdotisa limpiaba las laceraciones largas y quizás algo más profundas que la marcaban. Había varias cicatrices poco notorias dejadas gracias a las curas de manos expertas, pero estaban ahí, marcando aquella porción de su cuerpo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza una vez más.

Durante aquellos días había intentado mantenerse al margen a la espera de que el problema se solucionara solo. Tal vez no había querido tomárselo muy en serio. Estaba molesto por ser sacado de sus actividades, por lo que su participación se limitó a merodear el perímetro, siempre lo suficientemente cerca de Rin como para que Tenseiga la protegiera, creyendo que eso sería todo lo necesario por hacer.

Aquella escena le había resultado como un bofetón. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo real que era todo, y el peligro latente que significaba.

Inuyasha lo estudiaba silenciosamente sin relajar el semblante, alerta ante cualquier reacción del youkai que representara alguna amenaza.

Pero lo único que Sesshomaru quería hacer añicos era a aquellos seres que intentaban reclamar el alma de Rin. Ahora que la veía con tantas cicatrices no podía quedarle más claro. Su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Y si esa conexión se rompía, no estaba seguro de que existiera algo que pudiera hacerla volver. Tenseiga ya no contaba con ese poder.

Rin lo miró sobre su hombro, tratando de no levantar demasiado la cara. Lo estaba observando tristemente, haciendo caso omiso de la furibunda presencia del híbrido o la callada Kagome que trabajaba para desinfectar sus heridas. Mientras una nueva lágrima escapó de sus ojos, Sesshomaru tuvo el impulso de hacer desaparecer a Inuyasha y a su mujer para quedarse a solas con ella.

De nuevo algo se removió en su interior. Cada vez que sucedía lo encontraba más y más desagradable. Era esa vieja sensación de necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla y escudarla del peligro, tenerla cerca para asegurar su bienestar.

Sesshomaru no podía seguir ignorando lo que pasaba, y tampoco podía simplemente marcharse. Cuando Rin volvió a recostar la cabeza con un cansado suspiro, comprendió que aunque se alejara al otro extremo del mundo y luchara sin parar, ella no dejaría de plagar su mente como un intruso, por más que lo intentara.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

¿Ven que Sesshomaru no es tan malo? Realmente le importa Rin, pero al parecer no acepta bien las cosas a menos que éstas lleguen al extremo. Y encima Rin no colabora y rechaza su ayuda, cuando cualquiera de nosotras nos lanzaríamos encima de él xD Aunque no la culpo, cualquiera se sentiría ofendida y lastimada luego de ser dejada a su suerte sin ni siquiera una pequeña despedida.

Como ven, la situación se está haciendo cada vez más insostenible y los ataques más brutales. Sesshomaru llegó justo a tiempo, unos minutos más tarde y no habría podido hacer nada. Está claro que tiene que tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto, pero ¿Rin hará un lado su orgullo herido y se dejará ayudar? Tal vez no esté enojada con él, y mantenga su distancia por otra razón…

Oh, bueno, eso es tema del próximo capítulo, mejor no se los arruino con spoilers xD

Muchísimas gracias a **Andy Black Riddle, Hanabi-ness, Marvivi, Suzu, Sammy Blue **(¿Te puedo llamar Sammy, verdad? xD Por cierto, estoy comiéndome las uñas por tu próximo capítulo)**, Dulce Locurilla, Hikary-neko, Lau Cullen Swan, Sun and Mint, Faby Sama, Lizzy, Litah, Alexa Reynoza** (qué interesante tu experiencia, y al mismo tiempo aterradora o_o) **y Wissh** por sus lindos reviews. ¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado también!

Un beso a todo el mundo, nos veremos la próxima semana :)


	5. ¿Final inminente?

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**5.** ¿Final inminente?

Para cuando Sesshomaru abandonó la cabaña, se encontró con que Jaken seguía afuera. A juzgar por su exagerada expresión, había visto todo lo sucedido. Apenas lo miró cuando pasó a su lado para internarse en el bosque de nuevo, sin embargo, el hombrecillo logró llamar su atención.

―Amo… ¿Qué podemos hacer? ―se apresuró para alcanzarlo, manteniendo la cara gacha mientras apretaba el báculo de dos cabezas nerviosamente entre sus manos―. ¿Y si lo que acaba de pasar se repite? No creo que esos tontos humanos puedan hacer algo, sólo estaban ahí gritando mientras Rin…

Una gélida mirada sobre su hombro hizo que Jaken cerrara la boca de inmediato. Continuó siguiendo a su amo en silencio luego de una pequeña inclinación a modo de disculpa, con la mente aún muy metida en lo que acababa de ver. No tenía ni idea de que Sesshomaru pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

Si llegaba a ocurrir un nuevo ataque tan fuerte como aquel, estaba seguro de que sería el último. De no haber sido por Tenseiga Rin jamás habría despertado. Apretó los dientes de nuevo, un gesto que se le hacía cada vez más habitual. Ahora sabía que no podía irse de ese lugar, no podía dejar a Rin a merced de aquellas bestias.

―Sesshomaru ―llamó Inuyasha a sus espaldas. Llevó una mano instintivamente a Bakusaiga, reviviendo fugazmente la última vez que su hermano había intentado detenerlo―. No seas idiota, no pelearé contigo ―gruñó molesto cuando Sesshomaru lo miraba sin apenas girarse. Aunque su humor no parecía muy acorde con sus palabras―. Mira, trataré de decir esto de una forma que la entiendas. Nos quedó claro que no te quedarás para ayudarnos con esto y no te hace gracia tener que venir a cada rato, así que te propongo algo ―el mayor endureció sus facciones con desagrado―. Déjame a Tenseiga. La usaré para proteger a Rin por el tiempo que pueda y cuando todo esto termine te la regresaré.

―No seas estúpido ―siseó Sesshomaru.

―Estúpido eres tú por no hacer nada ―contraatacó el hanyou, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no blandir su espada contra él. Sus nervios estaban al límite aquella noche y sólo necesitaba un último incentivo para descargar toda su frustración― De todas formas dudo que la uses, no es como si fueras por ahí ayudando a todo el mundo, ¿no? Déjamela, no tendrás que volver a hacerte cargo de Rin nunca más, y nosotros no tendremos que estar esperándote en caso de que pase de nuevo algo como lo de hoy. Problema resuelto.

―¿Crees que puedes utilizar a Tenseiga? ―se mofó él, dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente.

―Tanto como tú eres capaz de usar a Tessaiga ―imitó su tono despectivamente―. Aunque no creo que la tuya me repela con un campo de fuerza, claro.

―Tenseiga sólo reconoce a un maestro, y ese maestro soy yo. No puedes controlarla ―entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto altanero con la cabeza. El menor de los hermanos resopló hastiado.

―Buena excusa, pero no me la creo. ¿Acaso eres tan vil y egoísta que prefieres quedártela como adorno antes de que la use yo para ayudar a Rin? ―torció la cara indignado― ¡Sin esa espada estará indefensa!

―Me interesa muy poco que me creas o no. Soy el único que puede usar a Tenseiga, contigo no tendrá ningún efecto.

―¡No mientas, imbécil! ―llevó la mano a Colmillo de Acero, listo para atacar― ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Tú no eres su dueño original, fue nuestro padre. Así que a mí también debe funcionarme como a ti, ¡deja de inventar tonterías!

―El amo tiene razón ―intervino Jaken meditabundo luego de su prolongado silencio. No había saltado a defender a su amo calumniando a Inuyasha como lo hacía antes, cosa que era un tanto extraña―. Totosai lo dijo, Tenseiga sólo responde a su mano. Con nadie más tendría el mismo efecto.

―Eso es ridículo, hasta Tessaiga funciona con alguien más que no sea yo, ¿por qué Tenseiga sería diferente?

―Puedes preguntarle tú mismo a Totosai si lo deseas ―Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones elegantemente para emprender el camino hacia el oscuro bosque. Necesitaba un ambiente más tranquilo para organizar sus ideas, y era seguro que no lo lograría con Inuyasha cerca.

―¡Y no llames mentiroso al amo Sesshomaru! ―Jaken se apresuró a seguirlo―. Él jamás miente.

―¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! ―Inuyasha sacó su espada y la apuntó hacia él― ¿Qué harás, Sesshomaru? ¡Si te vas, juro que te perseguiré y te lo haré pagar! ¡No la puedes dejar así después de todo lo que ha pasado!

―Inuyasha, por favor, no pelees ahora ―Kagome había llegado a su lado en algún momento y él apenas se había dado cuenta. Le dedicó de nuevo su mirada de reproche para que bajara la voz, pero no le hizo mucho caso. No le importaba que Rin se enterara, ¡que lo hiciera todo el pueblo! No podía quedarse callado mientras Sesshomaru se mostraba tan indiferente ante el sufrimiento de la niña.

―¿Debo dejar que se marche, así como si nada?¡No me pidas que me quede de brazos cruzados! ―lo señaló con su gran espada. Sesshomaru se detuvo una vez más, con Bakusaiga deslizándose de su funda lentamente, preparado para bloquear cualquier ataque.

―No, debemos tratar de resolver esto civilizadamente. Nada de luchas, no es un buen ejemplo para tu hija.

―¡Keh! ―Inuyasha roló los ojos―. Izayoi todavía está con Sango. Además, es un excelente ejemplo: poner en su lugar a los imbéciles que se lo merecen.

―Sesshomaru ―Kagome ignoró a su marido y se acercó al demonio decidida, como si su arco y flechas estuvieran en sus manos―. Sé que no estás contento con esto y debes saber que nosotros tampoco lo estamos. Pero no te permitiremos dejar a Rin en esta condición. Ya ha aguantado mucho por su cuenta, y como tú eres el único que le puede poner fin a esta situacióngracias a Tenseiga ―le dijo muy firme, devolviéndole la mirada desafiante―, esperamos tu colaboración para que termine más rápido y puedas regresar adonde sea que estuvieras metido, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que necesitamos ahora es hacer un plan, reunir información y tratar de…

―No te atrevas a darme órdenes ―la cortó Sesshomaru con un siseo.

―Claro que me atrevo ―frunció el entrecejo con desdén, señalándolo con el dedo índice, cual madre que regaña duramente a su hijo maleducado. Tenía las inmensas ganas de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón, pero sabía que no era muy sensato―. Quieras o no, Rin sigue siendo parte de tu responsabilidad. Está aquí gracias a ti y es tu deber socorrerla cuando lo necesite. Nosotros no podemos hacerlo todo como ya te diste cuenta. Si las cosas continúan así no habrá nada que sirva para ayudarla. ¡Y te juro que si le llega a pasar algo más, lo pagarás muy caro!

―¿Hablabas tú de resolver esto civilizadamente? ―Inuyasha la miró irónico, aunque con una pizca de orgullo. Nada le agradaba más que tener a su fiera mujer de aliada en una discusión, lo cual era muy raro. Pero increíblemente ventajoso.

Kagome pareció regresar en sí y se avergonzó un poco de su actitud. Tanto tiempo con Inuyasha había logrado que se le pegaran algunas de sus costumbres.

Sesshomaru sólo la estudiaba silenciosamente, aún con Bakusaiga en la mano. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en los que se desafiaron con las miradas, sin dar muestras de que alguno quisiera rendirse. Hasta que Kagome suspiró con cansancio. Podrían quedarse así toda la noche y no llegarían a ningún lado.

―Voy a buscar a Izayoi, es muy tarde ―le dijo a su esposo al pasar a su lado para ir a la casa de Sango y Miroku. Pero antes de irse, le dedicó una última ojeada a su cuñado, más inescrutable que un pedazo de hielo y volvió a dejar escapar una bocanada de aire―. Si Rin te importa, al menos deberías intentarlo. Piénsalo.

―Alístala al amanecer ―dijo él repentinamente, deteniendo sus pasos y colocando caras de extrañeza en Jaken e Inuyasha.

―¿Vas a llevártela? ―preguntó Kagome recelosa.

Sesshomaru no respondió, pero era obvio por su expresión que eso era lo que quería. Lo había estado meditando recientemente y encontró que ésa era la única solución factible. Tenseiga la mantendría a salvo y él continuaría con sus actividades como antes, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que ningún enemigo se atreviera a usarla en su contra. Siempre y cuando estuvieran cerca el uno del otro, la espada se encargaría de repeler a esos seres, o bien le advertiría de su presencia antes de que lograran causar daños considerables.

De un momento a otro, Inuyasha rompió el tenso ambiente con una risotada.

―¡Eso será si la convences primero! ―le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. De repente estaba de muy buen humor.

―¿Crees que llevártela es una buena opción? ―volvió a cuestionarlo Kagome con el mismo tono.

―Es la única ―aseguró él tajante. Kagome hizo una mueca incómoda.

―Rin no está en condiciones de viajar, Sesshomaru. Antes salía con nosotros todo el tiempo, pero enfermó tanto que tuvo que permanecer en la aldea. Además, no creo que esas cosas desaparezcan sólo porque estés con ella. Van a seguir intentando, encontrarán la forma de hacerle daño de nuevo. Lo que tenemos que hacer es organizarnos e intentar resolver este asunto definitivamente.

Sesshomaru la miró duramente. Lo que estaba diciendo no era más que el plan de Inuyasha desde el principio, utilizar a Tenseiga para repeler a las criaturas y mantenerla a salvo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, había una frase que no encajaba. _La protegeré por el tiempo que pueda_. ¿Acaso creían que Tenseiga perdería su poder, o que esas cosas podrían ser más fuertes que la espada?

―Ridículo ―rezongó―. Tenseiga no puede ser superada, ni siquiera por los moradores. Es todo lo que se requiere.

―¿Los moradores? ¿Así se llaman los espíritus que atacan a Rin? ―se extrañó Inuyasha.

―De todas formas ―interrumpió Kagome, nada convencida―, pudieron superar nuestras defensas, todos nuestros campos espirituales y conjuros. Se fortalecen con el tiempo y siempre encuentran como evadirnos para llegar a ella.

―No compares tus patéticos poderes humanos con los de Tenseiga ―le advirtió con un bufido molesto―. Alístala, saldremos al amanecer.

―No, no lo haré ―se negó ella cuando Sesshomaru se disponía a marcharse. De nuevo se detuvo, harto de estar discutiendo con humanos e híbridos.

―Mujer, ¿qué te cuesta hacerle caso al amo Sesshomaru? ―se molestó Jaken, hablando por él como si adivinara lo que pensaba.

―Ya les dije que está mal de salud y no debería viajar. Y en todo caso, es Sesshomaru quien le tiene que decir a Rin, no seré su mensajera. Que lo arregle él mismo.

―A ver si puede ―agregó Inuyasha socarrón.

―Es en serio, Sesshomaru. No creo que esta sea la solución, tienes que hablar con ella primero. Y no creo que esté muy de acuerdo ―Kagome lo miró con una ceja enarcada, como si el asunto tuviera algo de humor. Eso lo molestó más. ¿Cómo osaban seres tan inferiores a burlarse de él?

―Harás lo que te diga ―gruñó furioso―. Vendrá conmigo así lo quiera o no, ¿te quedó claro, estúpida mujer? ―preguntó un poco más fuerte. Ese tono era suficiente para hacer temblar hasta al más valiente, no cualquiera tenía tanto temple como para enfrentarse a un Daiyoukai verdaderamente enojado. Pero Kagome e Inuyasha eran diferentes a cualquier enemigo que él hubiera combatido.

―¡No le vuelvas a hablar así, imbécil! ―Inuyasha se puso delante de su mujer para cubrirla.

―Me quedó muy claro, Sesshomaru ―respondió ella fríamente para el asombro del hanyou―. Rin sabrá tus intenciones, pero ya veremos si las cumple o no ―entrecerró los ojos con desagrado, como aguantándose las ganas de escupir una tanda de insultos y maldiciones. Definitivamente, la convivencia con Inuyasha había ayudado a aflojar su lengua y su carácter pacífico. Por ejemplo, en ese instante moría por clavarle una flecha entre ceja y ceja, sólo por ser tan desesperante―. Buena suerte, _cuñado_.

Y se alejó a la cabaña de Sango pisando fuerte y con la frente en alto. Inuyasha lo apuntó una vez más con su gran espada y luego la guardó para ir tras su mujer.

―Me encanta cuando te molestas con alguien más que no seayo ―le dijo antes de entrar a la vivienda.

―¡Pero qué impertinentes! Es lógico que Rin estará a salvo con el amo Sesshomaru, ¿por qué son tan tontos? ¡Como si tuvieran más alternativas! ―se quejó Jaken al quedarse solos. Ya había recuperado la capacidad del habla, y aunque estuviera algo impresionado, su costumbre de despotricarcontra los demás afloró enseguida. Sesshomaru se quedó viendo vacíamente el lugar por el que habían desaparecido, con todo el desprecio reflejado en sus ojos dorados.

Unos segundos después ya estaba en el bosque, pensando en lo último que dijo la mujer. ¿Por qué Rin no querría ir con él? No era como si tuviera una mejor opción. O lo acompañaba o se arriesgaba a que los moradores la atraparan de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

Arrugó el entrecejo una vez más, ignorando a Jaken como si no fuera más que una roca que lo perseguía insistentemente. Claro que Rin lo obedecería. Siempre lo hacía.

…

Llegó el amanecer y con él, Sesshomaru supo que la sacerdotisa le había sido fiel a su palabra. Rin no estaba lista para ningún viaje, y no parecía tener la intención de estarlo tampoco. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el demonio se hartó de esperar por algo que no llegaría y, colérico, hizo acto de presencia en el campo de hierbas medicinales, donde la chica estaba con Kohaku y el híbrido de gran tamaño, igual que en muchas otras ocasiones.

Esta vez iba solo, ni Ah-Un ni Jaken lo siguieron, por lo que Rin se mostró inmediatamente incómoda en su presencia. El exterminador lo examinaba con sigilo, listo para atacar. El hanyou se encogió en sí mismo y se apresuró a continuar sus actividades, dando por terminada la conversación que mantenían.

―Nos vamos ―habló Sesshomaru. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente en las hierbas que tenía en las manos, tratando de esconder su desasosiego.

―Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru. No puedo ir con usted ―le dijo en voz baja.

―No lo estoy sugiriendo ―él afiló los ojos.

―Pero me temo que yo sí estoy rechazando su ofrecimiento.

Sesshomaru la observó duramente, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias mudas de Kohaku y los temblores cobardes del otro. El exterminador parecía tener que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario, y había dejado de fingir que desenterraba hierbas medicinales para alternar su atención entre Rin y Sesshomaru.

―No tengo por qué permanecer en este lugar sólo por ti.

Rin hizo una leve mueca con los labios, pero no detuvo su labor de sacudir la tierra de las raíces que extraía.

―No tiene que hacerlo ―le contestó al depositar la planta de hojas dentadas en su canasta. Aún evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula.

―Seguirán atacándote si Tenseiga no te protege. No me quedaré para cerciorarme de que así sea.

―Lo sé, tiene ocupaciones que atender ―murmuró ella, fingiendo mucho interés en lo que hacía.

Esa niña estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Si no lo obedecía pronto, estaba seguro de que terminaría tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a rastras, sin importarle sus quejas o la oposición de sus estúpidos amigos. Encima de que le haría un _favor_ para salvar su vida, ¿ella se negaba como si nada? _Insolente_, pensó. Pero antes de recurrir a la fuerza, probaría una última vez.

―Levántate.

La muchacha suspiró cansada, haciendo una nueva mueca. Parecía darse cuenta de sus intenciones si volvía a decir que no.

―Chicos, ¿podrían darme un momento? ―le pidió a sus amigos. Ellos la miraron inseguros.

―¿Estás segura, Rin?

―Sí, Jinenji. Sólo será un minuto.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―se le acercó Kohaku protectoramente, tratando de que viera su rostro.

―Lo sé. Pero no pasará nada. Estaré bien ―le sonrió dulcemente para animarlo, aunque él no se lo creyó.

―Llamaré a Inuyasha ―anunció cuando se puso en pie, dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza al demonio y se fue a paso apurado.

―Yo… estaré con Kagome, creo que esto será suficiente por ahora ―Jinenji tomó la canasta entre sus gruesos brazos con mucho cuidado y les observó nervioso. Al cabo de unos segundos, los dejó no sin antes mirar atrás varias veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Rin lo vio alejarse hasta que se perdió en el interior del pueblo.

Sabiéndose ya solos, se levantó con algo de dificultad ―las heridas en su espalda le dolían cuando se movía― y miró al Daiyoukai a la cara. Estaba tan incómoda como cada vez que se encontraba con él. Sesshomaru endureció el rostro.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―comenzó, y él supo enseguida que seguiría negándose―. Le agradezco su intención, pero de verdad no puedo irme de la aldea. Pertenezco aquí.

Eso lo extrañó. Cuando era más pequeña siempre decía que no podía esperar a que llegara el día en que le dejara decidir su propio camino para ir con él. Le gustaba el pueblo pero siempre supo que, de poder elegir, viajar con su singular grupo sería lo primero en su lista de prioridades.

―Quedarás a merced de los moradores. Seguirán atacándote hasta que te lleven ―respondió duramente. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas, y ciertamente _pedir_ era lo segundo que más detestaba―. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada, como si acabara de recordar ese detalle. Se frotó distraídamente el brazo izquierdo, a la altura de la cara interna del codo, estremeciéndose. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, respirando con algo de dificultad. Era obvio que revivía la noche anterior.

―Terminará pasando de todas formas, ¿verdad? ―musitó entrecortadamente cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos―. No importa todo lo que intente, es lo único que me espera.

Siempre lo supe, ¿sabe? ―continuó luego de una pausa prolongada. Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando fijamente, escuchando con atención―. Nadie me lo quiere decir, pero todos lo piensan. Que queda poco tiempo para que todo temo tanto a esas cosas… esos fantasmas de humo y a sus ojos rojos, a sus gruñidos, garras y colmillos, que intento luchar. Luchar para permanecer con vida. Lo hice por tanto tiempo, y ahora… después de intentar tantas cosas, no creo que valga la pena. Estoy muy cansada para seguir con este asunto cuando sé que tarde o temprano terminará mal.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras una fresca brisa matinal mecía levemente sus cabellos. De ser dado a las expresiones faciales, Sesshomaru estaría estupefacto. Pero su rostro permanecía con la misma calma de siempre, con la única diferencia yaciendo en sus ojos, los cuales delataban un ínfimo rastro de asombro,aunque lo maquillaban muy bien con capas de enojo.

No era posible que estuviera diciendo aquello. Que se rindiera. La había visto hacía apenas unas horas, sumida en el más profundo pánico y desesperación. Había llorado, casi rogado para que no se repitiera. Y el que se mostrara tan resignada no era lógico. Había algo ahí que no cuadraba.

―¿Por qué me llamaste? ―preguntó de repente―. Si sabías que no tenías salida, ¿por qué me llamaste?

Rin lo miró pasmada. En su rostro apareció algo de rubor que le dio más vida a su blanquecina piel. Bajó la mirada avergonzada y susurró:

―¿Me escuchó? No tenía idea… Pensé que el señor Inuyasha le había dicho que viniera.

―Fuiste tú quien me hizo venir.

Ella alzó la cara una vez más. Estaba también bastante nerviosa, a juzgar por cómo retorcía las manos. Él sólo la observaba demandante y severo.

―Nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo. No sabía que me escucharía. Sólo fue un… ―_reflejo_, completó en su cabeza.

Había pedido por él desde hacía años. Siempre lo llamaba cuando esas bestias se materializaban y la atormentaban sin cansancio. Era tan natural para Rin pedir su ayuda que ni lo notaba, pero jamás esperó que pudiera escucharla.

No, eso no era cierto. Desvió la mirada al suelo otra vez, mordiéndose la lengua.

Había sucedido hacía unos días. Kagome y la anciana Kaede la habían hecho dormir, aunque ella ya estaba bastante agotada por privarse el descanso por tres noches enteras. El miedo la consumía cada vez que se recostaba en el futón, aquella vez no fue la excepción.

Y no era para menos. Esas cosas no tardaron en cumplir sus peores pesadillas.

Según lo que le habían explicado Kaede y Kagome cuando les comentó sus experiencias, tenía la habilidad de separar su alma de su cuerpo cuando dormía y estaría bien siempre y cuando su yo físico respirara y pudiera volver a él. Recordó tristemente lo mucho que había gustado la idea cuando se lo parecía muy emocionante poder ir adonde quisiera sin ningún impedimento. Era extraño, pero antes no podía hacerlo, todo inició cuando empezaron a aparecer aquellas criaturas, aunque al principio nunca lo relacionó. Y gracias a eso la emoción se desvaneció rápidamente, ya que no pasó mucho hasta que se encontró con una vista desagradable.

Cuando antes sólo eran sueños fugaces y borrosos, cada vez que dormía y salía, se hacían más y más nítidos. De ser apariciones momentáneas pasaron a ser constantes, hasta el punto en que, apenas cerraba los ojos, siempre se encontraba lo mismo.

Una manada de lobos hambrientos la observaba, esperando. Sus cuerpos eran famélicos y mal proporcionados. En lugar de pelo, tenían una espesa capa de humo negro que se pegaba a sus huesos, dando la impresión de que desaparecerían si les daba la brisa. Apenas los distinguió con claridad, cuando sus figuras comenzaban a dibujarse más nítidamente con cada sueño, supo que no eran producto de su imaginación. Ésta jamás podría crear criaturas tan siniestras y reales.

Desde entonces no habían parado de rodearla y amenazarla. Su sola presencia ya era lo bastante perturbadora, pero saberse como su única presa era mucho peor. Especialmente cuando apenas tenía cómo defenderse.

Aquella vez en especial comenzó como siempre lo hacía: ella sola, sumergida en un espacio vacío y lleno de oscuridad. Los horribles ruidos la asediaban desde la lejanía, atormentándola desde el mismo instante en el que cerró los ojos, llenándole la mente con imágenes perturbadoras de sus peores días en la niñez. La brutal muerte de sus padres y sus hermanos, cada golpe que los aldeanos le daban cuando robaba un poco de comida, los colmillos y garras de los lobos desgarrando su cuerpo… Era un bucle infinito del que cada vez le era más difícil salir. Si los seres fantasmales estaban muy cerca, más real y estremecedora era la experiencia.

Pero encontró la oportunidad de escapar de sus depredadores tal vez por mera casualidad. Eran muy pocos, quizá sólo tres de ellos, y había buena distancia entre estos y lo que podía ver de su cuerpo. Apenas estaban llegando a ella, y los escuchaba aullar perfectamente, llamando al resto de la manada.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas y se impulsó a salir antes de que los ruidos se acercaran más. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr. Bueno, no correr porque no tenía su cuerpo, pero era la idea que daba. Vio pasar el bosque, borroso y oscuro, como si le hubieran arrebatado todos los colores que le otorgaban vida. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente mientras escuchaba a los espíritus gruñir a sus espaldas, persiguiéndola. Hasta que le pareció distinguir su silueta a la distancia, como un manchón blanco entre toda la penumbra, el único trazo de luz que sobresalía de las sombras. Y sólo pudo gritar su nombre, desesperada porque la oyera.

Pudo hacer eso una sola vez más luego de regresar a la realidad de un golpe. Había caído rendida unas horas después, por lo que no quiso perder tiempo y lo intentó. Lo único que quería era verlo una vez más, antes de que la atraparan.

Y lo había logrado.

―¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó Sesshomaru hoscamente, haciendo que regresara en sí―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Yo… no lo sé ―admitió más para ella misma que para él―. Realmente no lo sé. Sólo quiero que termine. No quiero que los demás sigan pasando por esto gracias a mí. Kagome e Inuyasha no quieren tener más hijos porque no sería seguro que Kagome se expusiera a estas cosas que me atacan. El señor Miroku pierde días de trabajo, además de que tiene problemas para conseguir la protección que necesito. ¡Y la señora Kaede…! no quiero que se siga lastimando. Es muy mayor,podría caerse de nuevo, podría… ―su voz se quebró pero intentó no llorar. Sesshomaru notó que Inuyasha y Kohaku estaban a unos metros de distancia, observándolos bajo un solitario árbol en la vía de tierra. Inuyasha podía oírlo todo a la perfección.

―No tienes motivos para quedarte ―habló Sesshomaru duramente―. ¿Prefieres morir antes de aceptar la protección de Tenseiga? ―cuestionó al ver que ella no decía nada.

―Es justamente eso ―le dijo, cabizbaja. Luego alzó la cara, clavando los ojos en los suyos con tristeza―. Tampoco quiero ser una carga para usted. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no quiero volver a ser una molestia. Usted se fue por alguna razón―aclaró, esta vez con un pequeño toque de amargura―, y yo no quiero ponerme en su camino.

Sesshomaru la miró casi incrédulo. ¿Estaba molesta con él por no haber regresado? ¿Ése era el motivo por el que no quería aceptar su ayuda? Se abría a una muerte aterradora solo para no ser una carga. Esa niña era realmente estúpida.

―Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí ―hizo una reverencia después de una tensa pausa. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y supo que estaba por llorar―. Pero no tiene sentido retrasar algo que de todas formas llegará.

Cuando se irguió no despegó la vista del suelo. Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para retirarse, una mano armada con garras la tomó fuertemente del brazo derecho. Rin se quedó muy quieta, sin intentar zafarse. Sesshomaru podía sentirla estremecerse y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

De un tirón la acercó a él, haciendo que tropezara. Pudo mantenerse en pie sólo porque la sujetaba. Kohaku e Inuyasha hicieron un movimiento agitado, pero no se acercaron. Inuyasha lo impedía.

―¿Es todo? ―preguntó Sesshomaru con su atronadora voz―. Me hiciste venir y perder mi tiempo, ¿para nada? De haberlo sabido no me hubiera molestado, de cualquier manera decidiste morir ―le espetó furioso, taladrándola con sus ojos llameantes. Rin se agitó, pero no le apartó la mirada. Y eso lo desesperaba más. ¿Cómo demonios podía tomarse todo ese asunto tan a la ligera? Esa tonta niña, pese al enorme terror que sentía, pese a conocer el destino que le esperaba, no daba la más mínima señal de interés. Como si ella no valiera nada.

Sesshomaru reprimió un gruñido, pero su furia fue reemplazada rápidamente con su característica frialdad. No podía permitir que esa criatura humana le hiciera perder el temple.

―¿Queda algo más que se pueda hacer? ―preguntó Rin suavemente. Él frunció rudamente el entrecejo de forma interrogante―. No importa a quién recurra o todo lo que intente, todos dicen que es un caso perdido. Dígame, ¿existe alguna manera de que estas criaturas desaparezcan para siempre? ¿Que no vuelvan a encontrarme? ―hizo una pausa para respirar hondamente con dificultad―. Porque siempre vuelven, señor Sesshomaru. Siempre, siempre están ahí, la próxima vez ―sus ojos, ya vidriosos desde hacía unos minutos, liberaron un par de lágrimas que cayeron a la carrera por su rostro hasta perderse bajo su barbilla―. Incluso con Tenseiga cerca… volvieron. ¿Qué sentido tiene posponerlo?

―¿Prefieres ser una carga para Inuyasha y los humanos hasta que mueras? ―endureció el rostro de nuevo, exasperado. Pudo ver claramente que a Rin le había dolido.

Ella relajó sus hombros, derrotada. Pero por más que pensara en una buena respuesta, nada acudía a su mente. O mejor dicho, nada acudía a sus labios.

―Respóndeme ―la zarandeó rudamente unos segundos después.

Ahora temblaba un poco más. Y para cuando alzó la cara, su expresión tuvo el raro efecto de detenerlo. Rin posó su mano libre en la que asía su brazo, y con su sólo tacto los dedos aflojaron el agarre hasta que la soltó. Él la miraba tenso y furioso. No la detuvo cuando, negando con la cabeza, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tambaleante.

―Es que… no puedo. Lo siento.

Quería detenerla y hacerla responder, pero no lo hizo.

Su caminar apresurado le dio paso a un trote débil hasta que salió del campo de cultivo y se perdió de vuelta al pueblo. Cuando pasó por su lado, Kohaku intentó llamar su atención, pero al no lograrlo no le quedó otra sino seguirla.

El demonio apretó los dientes y puños, y justo cuando se giraba para marcharse, Inuyasha llegó a su lado con un par de saltos.

―¿Se puede saber qué rayos fue todo eso? ¡Tienes una manera muy interesante de persuadirla! ―no supo si lo estaba amenazando o solamente estaba molesto, y la verdad era que tampoco le interesaba.

―Que no duerma ―le dijo parcamente, deteniendo sus reclamos―. No la dejes dormir hasta que vuelva.

―¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

Pero cuando Inuyasha pronunciaba la última palabra, Sesshomaru había desaparecido envuelto en una esfera de luz que salió disparada hacia el bosque. Iba a encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, incluso si eso significaba hacer algo que repudiaba con todo su ser: visitar a su madre.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Es que estos dos no la aciertan ni una vez con el otro. Cuando Sesshomaru intenta mantenerse al margen, todo el mundo lo jode para que ayude. Y cuando al fin va a ayudar, Rin lo jode porque no quiere. Ay, Rin… no deberías negarte a acompañar a Sesshomaru, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría ir con él? xD Pero bueno… Fluffy le contagió su orgullo, aunque por razones diferentes.

Les tengo una mala noticia. Lamentablemente el próximo fin de semana no habrá actualización porque estaré fuera de casa por unos días y no podré conectarme. Lo siento, sé que es fastidioso quedarse una semana sin actualización, pero es un pequeño viaje que se me dio la oportunidad de hacer y lo quiero aprovechar. Ya para el otro sábado las actualizaciones seguirán con su ritmo natural, no se preocupen. Además, la genial Irasue hará un acto de aparición y eso es imperdible. Cómo me gusta esta mujer xD

Muchas gracias a Suzu, Hanabi-ness, Hikary-neko, Sun and Mint (¡que no te ataquen las polillas! xD), Emihiromi, Andy Black Riddle, Fabby Sama, Marvivi, Anónimo número 1, Anónimo número 2 (Alexa Reynoza, ¿eres tú?), Ephemerah (x4), Litah (tienes razón, sería indecoroso. Pero recuerda que me baso en un anime/manga donde hasta la protagonista iba con una falda que apenas le tapaba las nalgas xD, y en una situación tan grave como aquella dudo el pudor los detuviera. Pero gracias por tu observación) y Fefa por sus lindos reviews, me animan mucho a seguir adelante :)

Nos veremos ya el otro, otro sábado. Y si se encuentran sin nada qué hacer y quieren leer algo bueno, les recomiendo Negocios Prohibidos, de Samantha Blue. Es genial y adictivo. Sí, Sammy, te hago publicidad porque ya quiero el próximo capítulo xD (hay que ver que soy una pesada xD)

¡Un beso, un abrazo y muchos chocolates!


	6. Aclaraciones y advertencias

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**6.** Aclaraciones y advertencias

―Rin, no lo entiendo… Es decir, sé que debes estar algo molesta con el señor Sesshomaru por haberte dejado aquí, pero, ¿por qué no aceptas seguir viajando con él? Podemos ir los dos, no tengo ningún problema.

―No es que esté molesta con él, Kohaku ―contestó Rin, fingiendo interés en las verduras que picaba en pequeños trozos. Era cerca del mediodía y Kaede le había encargado el almuerzo mientras atendía un caso rutinario de curandera.

A esas alturas, todos sus amigos sabían de la discusión que había tenido con Sesshomaru horas atrás, pero ella seguía mostrándose igual de reacia para explicar sus razones. Aunque con Kohaku la cosa cambiaba. Era a quien mayor confianza le tenía, además de Kagome, y a pesar de que no quisiera hablar del tema, con él no podía simplemente negarse.

―Es que… no quiero ser otra vez la causa de todos sus retrasos y de seguro no le hará gracia detener lo que hace para estar pendiente de mí. Si se fue la primera vez por algo lo hizo, ¿no crees? No quiero ser una carga de nuevo. Y ahora… ―murmuró, entristecida. _Ahora que siempre me enfermo, es mejor que me quede aquí para que no me tenga que arrastrar por todos lados_, quiso decir― simplemente creo que es mejor no causarle molestias.

―Pero si el señor Sesshomaru se ofreció imagino que eso no le debe importar. Si Tenseiga te protege, podrías dormir bien por las noches, incluso recuperarías la salud… Deberías aceptar. Prometo que estaré contigo en todo momento. No me atrevería a dejarte sola ―le sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

Rin le devolvió el gesto, aunque tal vez no con el mismo entusiasmo. Kohaku era un buen chico, excelente exterminador y una persona con alta moral. Pero le incomodaba que la quisiera más que a una simple amiga.

Al principio le halagó mucho, por supuesto. ¿A quién no le halagaría resultarle bonita a un muchacho como Kohaku? Fue uno o dos años después de dejar de recibir las visitas de Sesshomaru, estaba pasando por un mal momento al saber que era seguro que nunca lo volvería a ver. Además de que los ataques apenas comenzaban, pero no eran ni por asomo tan terribles como lo eran ahora. Rin decidió darle una oportunidad; quería tener a alguien con quien estar, alguien que la consolara y la hiciera feliz, ¿por qué no podía ser su mejor amigo?

Lamentablemente, esa ilusión no le duró mucho.

Kohaku fue maravilloso en todo momento, pero a ella le tomó un poco más darse cuenta de que no podía corresponderlo. Lo veía como un hermano ―es más, de lo poco que podía recordar, le daba la impresión de que se parecía físicamente a su difunto hermano mayor, lo que hacía la situación más rara―, y pese a sus esfuerzos por cambiar sus sentimientos hacia unos románticos, no podía hacerlo. Rin tuvo que terminar la corta relación, sintiéndose muy mal por herir a ese muchacho que tanto apreciaba. Pero él no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente. Al sol de hoy, aún intentaba disuadirla disimuladamente. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más ocupaba los pensamientos de Rin.

―Te lo agradezco ―le dijo, echando el contenido de su tabla de cortar en la olla que tenía en el fuego de la cabaña―, pero creo que será mejor que me quede aquí. Además ―se desinfló―, esas cosas… lobos, fantasmas… lo que sean, son capaces de superar las barreras de Kagome, y es probable que puedan con Tenseiga.

―No lo sé, Rin ―la miró extrañado, llevándose una mano a la barbilla―. Una cosa es el poder de un humano, y otra es el poder de un demonio. El señor Sesshomaru es muy fuerte, no creo que su protección flaquee.

La chica suspiró. No quería revelarle que lo que en realidad temía era que esos seres lo atacaran a él también. Sabía de sobra que era un demonio de mucho poder y que existían pocas cosas que pudieran causarle daño. Pero prefería no averiguar si los espíritus de humo entraban en ese reducido grupo. Si algo le llegaba a pasar al señor Sesshomaru…

―Sigo pensando que cometes un error ―aseguró Kohaku frunciendo el entrecejo―. Si no quieres ir con él, ¿qué más te queda? Miroku no tiene ningún otro encantamiento, y los demás monjes tampoco tienen respuestas. No quiero que te pase nada más, Rin. El señor Sesshomaru parece ser la única alternativa.

Ella lo vio tristemente, pero omitió su comentario. Kohaku tenía razón, por supuesto que la tenía. ¿Qué más le quedaba, si era obvio que los esfuerzos de Kagome, Miroku y Kaede no eran suficientes? ¿Abandonarse a la muerte? Rin, a diferencia de muchísima gente, no le temía a la muerte. La había experimentado en dos ocasiones y, aunque ninguna fue placentera, no le resultaba realmente malo. Era como un descanso luego de experimentar cosas muy desagradables.

Aunque a _ésa_ muerte sí le temía. Porque sabía que cuando su cuerpo dejara de respirar, no tendría aquel descanso, flotando en la nada. Los fantasmas de humo le habían dejado bien claro que no tendría paz ni por un segundo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarlos, acechándola en la oscuridad, y recordó que Kohaku esperaba su respuesta.

―Si tan sólo supiera que esto tiene una solución lo haría. De verdad, me iría sin siquiera empacar. Lo que no quiero es… esperanzarme, ¿sabes? Pensar que estando con él es suficiente, que Tenseiga es suficiente. Estando él cerca, regresaron**. **¿Por qué no volvería a pasar más adelante, aunque duerma con la espada entre las manos?

Kohaku se quedó callado, mirando a un punto incierto entre las llamas de la hoguera. Rin continuó haciendo sus labores y no fue sino hasta que estuvo a punto de terminar que él le hizo un último comentario, antes de marcharse a casa de su hermana.

―No deberías hacer esto. Nadie se está rindiendo, tampoco lo hagas tú.

Rin se sintió fatal cuando vio la espalda de su amigo desaparecer por la puerta. _Ojalá fuera tan fácil_, pensó alicaída, sintiendo las incontenibles ganas de llorar. Se permitió hacerlo lo más levemente posible, con aquellas últimas palabras retumbando en su mente. No quería rendirse. Si fuera por ella, seguiría luchando hasta encontrar la solución. Pero tenía miedo de que no existiera, temía saber que era imposible detener lo que le pasaba. ¿No era más práctico aceptar su destino de una vez, en lugar de negarlo?

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, salió a tirar el agua caliente que había quedado en la olla, limpiando rápidamente todo rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Unas casas más allá, vislumbró a Kagome e Inuyasha caminando con la pequeña Izayoi tomando sus manos, quien les hacía muchas muecas para decirles algo. Un pinchazo de remordimiento la atravesó al verlos tan alegres y distraídos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Volvió a llorar, sintiéndose especialmente mal. Un poco más allá iba el monje Miroku, también llegando a su casa acompañado de las gemelas con las que parecía llevar alguna clase de juego por el camino.

Se quedó en blanco un momento, contemplándolos. Cómo los envidiaba. ¿Qué no daría por tener una vida como aquella?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo sentir todavía peor. ¿Quién era ella para interferir con sus vidas? Porque eso era lo que hacía. Los arriesgaba, los separaba de sus familias, los ponía en constante peligro. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que los observaba, y cuando hubieron desaparecido de su vista para entrar en sus hogares o seguir de largo, Rin dejó salir un prolongado suspiro.

Kohaku tenía razón. Sesshomaru parecía ser la única alternativa.

…

El demonio se transportaba a su mayor velocidad hacia el imponente castillo del Oeste, el hogar de su madre. No la había vuelto a ver desde hacía años, más específicamente desde que acudió a ella para resolver sus dudas sobre Tenseiga.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tenseiga, el Meido Zangetsuha, el inframundo. La muerte de Rin. Era un tópico que no le gustaba recordar. Pero desde que supo que Rin era atacada por los moradores, había regresado con mucha frecuencia a su cabeza. Era prácticamente en lo único que pensaba en ese entonces, especialmente en la _sensación_ que lo invadió al saber que no podía traerla de vuelta.

Y ahora se repetía. Esa asquerosa impotencia de no poder hacer nada, de no tener idea de cómo rescatarla. Incluso cuando ella no lo quisiera.

Era por eso que necesitaba a su madre. Lo sabía todo sobre el inframundo, era posible que supiera una forma de protegerla definitivamente de los moradores. Aunque tuviera que sacarle la verdad a base de fuerza, lo haría.

No permitiría que Rin muriera, de ninguna manera.

―Sesshomaru ―lo recibió la fría voz de Irasue cuando se materializó en lo alto de las escaleras del palacio. Estaba justo como la última vez, sentada en su gran trono, como si supiera que iría a verla. Su mirada astuta y sonrisa cínica se lo hacían entender―. No es común que regreses a casa a ver a tu madre.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. No habían pasado más de tres horas desde que estuvo en la aldea humana, pero estar en la presencia de su madre, escuchando su manera de hablar tan pausada y desinteresada, le daba la impresión de que habían pasado varios días. Pero el tiempo corría de igual manera, y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Debía volver antes de que cayera la noche, así que decidió ir directo al punto.

―Rin es atacada por moradores del infierno ―le dijo.

―¿Y Rin es…? ―preguntó aburrida. Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que la recordaba, sólo quería hacer que lo dijera. Al ver que no abría la boca para responderle, ella sonrió de nuevo―. ¿La cría humana? ¿La que tuve que revivir por ti?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, aunque eso no parecía importarle a la mujer. Le entretenía el hecho de molestar a su hijo.

―¿Dices que la atacan los moradores? ―preguntó una vez más, arrastrando las palabras fríamente, pero con un toque de diversión―. Qué extraño, no suelen perseguir humanos.

―He de acabar con ellos. Permanentemente ―cortó Sesshomaru. Su madre enarcó levemente las cejas, como si le dijera que bajaría la luna del cielo.

―Eso es imposible, Sesshomaru.

―No lo es. Tú me dirás cómo hacerlo.

Irasue parecía estar a punto de reír.

―No se puede acabar con los moradores, hijo. Ni siquiera tu espada los puede eliminar como a los demás espíritus ―al ver que Sesshomaru fruncía el ceño con ruda interrogación, prosiguió―. ¿Sabes acaso lo que son en realidad? No son criaturas normales, ni lo que se dice fantasmas. No tienen un principio ni un fin, no están ni vivos ni muertos, sólo existen. No son entidades que alguna vez tuvieron un cuerpo, y tienen la capacidad de regresar a este mundo. Ellos provienen del infierno, siempre han estado ahí, desde el inicio de los tiempos. Y aunque logres hacerlos desaparecer, su energía no se pierde. Es como intentar cortar el aire ―concluyó sin mucho interés, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces dime cómo alejarlos de Rin ―demandó como si no hubiera oído a su madre.

―Puedes mantenerlos a raya por un tiempo, pero no para siempre. Son capaces de absorber energía, _cualquier _tipo de energía, se fortalecen de ella. Por lo que ninguna protección será efectiva por mucho tiempo ―Irasue seguía teniendo aquella mueca de diversión burlesca, cosa que no hacía más que irritar a Sesshomaru. Sabía que le daba explicaciones vagas a propósito, y él no tenía tiempo para perderlo con ella.

―Tenseiga los repele. No la atacan cuando está cerca.

―Quizá le teman, quizá no sepan cómo superar su barrera. Por ahora. Tarde o temprano lograrán evadirla o romperla, es lo que siempre hacen con aquellos que intentan detenerlos con esos medios ―agregó como si no fuera un detalle muy importante. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro y le dijo, con falsa dulzura―. No tiene caso, Sesshomaru. No los puedes contener con nada, no busques algo tan tonto.

Pero él no le hacía caso a sus burlas. Rin había estado en lo cierto al decir que los moradores siempre volvían, y ahora sabía por qué las protecciones humanas no habían dado resultado y era cada vez más difícil mantenerlos a raya. ¿Se habían estado fortaleciendo de la protección espiritual todo ese tiempo? De ser así sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que hicieran lo mismo con la energía de su espada.

Sin embargo, debía haber otra manera de detenerlos.

―¿Por qué la atacan? ―cuestionó de repente con voz grave. Aparte de su muerte repentina en el otro mundo, no encontraba lógico que seres tan poderosos intentaran conseguir su alma tan desesperadamente. Rin no tenía nada especial, sólo era una humana común y corriente.

Irasue lo miró de nuevo con su incredulidad exagerada.

―Me sorprende que no lo sepas. ¿No murió ella en el inframundo?

―Tú la trajiste de vuelta ―contrarrestó él―. Continúa con vida.

La mujer miró momentáneamente hacia el cielo, pensativa.

―Seguramente les agradó su alma e intentan cazarla para sus maestros. Aunque es muy extraño, los moradores nunca habían perseguido humanos antes, no que yo sepa. Y menos aún suelen venir a este mundo físico con ese propósito.

―¿Por qué la cazan? ―cuestionó molesto, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Se estaba hartando de los juegos absurdos de su madre.

―Te lo acabo de decir, Sesshomaru. Lo único que se me ocurre es que las almas de los niños les atraen más porque no están corrompidas como las de los adultos. Los niños muy rara vez van al infierno, por lo que son difíciles de encontrar en su morada, por no decir imposible. Creo que de haber infantes en ése otro mundo, tuvo que haberse tratado de un accidente, como el de la segunda muerte de tu humana. Un alma inocente debería ser una fuente de alimento gratificante para ellos.

―Ridículo ―apretó la quijada por unos segundos―. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Irasue volvió a suspirar, ignorando la creciente irritación de su hijo. Ella sólo intentaba ayudarlo y él la trataba irrespetuosamente, ¡qué malagradecido!

―Piensa un poco, Sesshomaru. La cría murió en el inframundo, tú derrotaste al guardián que envía las almas al otro lado y purificaste todo a tu alrededor. El destino de la niña era el infierno, pero tú retuviste su alma y yo la hice volver a su cuerpo. De haber continuado muerta luego de la purificación que realizaste, pudiera haberse ido en paz como los demás tarde o temprano. Pero como sigue en este plano físico, vuelve a ser susceptible a ellos. Les arrebataste algo que les pertenecía por derecho: primero purificando el inframundo y después reviviendo de nuevo a la chiquilla. Tal vez se la hubieran podido quedar de no haberla revivido, no estoy segura ―meditó más para sí.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos calculadoramente.

―¿Dices que se están vengando?

―No ―ella se encogió de hombros―, no necesariamente. Como te dije antes, pueden buscar las almas de los niños porque les son más codiciadas. Y como sigue con vida, intentan recuperarla. Son suposiciones mías, Sesshomaru. No tengo manera de saber la verdad ―le contestó, esta vez con franqueza, aunque su indiferencia lo enmascaraba muy bien.

―Rin no es una niña ―contestó él con fastidio.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Los humanos envejecen muy rápido.

―No la atacaban cuando era pequeña, la atacan ahora. ¿Por qué?

Irasue hizo un gesto de hastío, como si luchara por hacerle entender algo a una persona muy estúpida.

―¿Cómo lo voy a saber? No me has explicado casi nada. No pretenderás que sepa lo que quieres si primero no me informas bien, ¿o sí? ―Sesshomaru la miró irritado, con la mano derecha peligrosamente cerca de la empuñadura de Bakusaiga. Irasue obviaba descaradamente el hecho de que su hijo la amenazara tan abiertamente y continuó―. Si quieres que tu madre te ayude, primero trátala con respeto. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

El demonio pronunció más su mirada de odio, conteniéndose para no hacer uso de su espada. Pero, aunque aborreciera darle la razón, debía admitir que la tenía. Su madre debía conocer lo que pasaba para entender bien el problema.

Contuvo un leve gruñido comenzó a hablar de manera resumida y sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz. Le contó desde que había dejado a Rin en la aldea, hasta el hecho de que fuera capaz de oírla por medio de Tenseiga cuando era atacada por los moradores, los dos encuentros que había tenido él contra ellos y la cantidad de heridas que le habían hecho a Rin con tal de sacarla de su cuerpo.

No le llevó más de cinco minutos, y su tono jamás se alteró en lo más mínimo. Su madre no había hecho expresión alguna, y Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio a esperas de su veredicto, aún observándola con desdén sin cambiar su postura.

―Naturalmente ―dijo al fin la youkai, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza―. La presencia de Tenseiga los repelía. O los cegaba, mejor dicho. Pero al alejarsede su protección, los moradores pudieron detectarla y no perdieron el tiempo. La espada tiene una conexión bastante fuerte con esa niña, por lo que veo, si gracias a ella pudiste escucharla ―agregó con un toque de ironía. Si Tenseiga tenía aquel vínculo con la chiquilla significaba que Sesshomaru, inconscientemente, también lo tenía. Era muy curioso, sin duda― ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevan atacándola?

―Cuatro años ―contestó él secamente. Aunque sospechaba que podían ser más. La mujer levantó una ceja levemente, dando a entender que estaba sorprendida.

―Duró mucho para ser una humana.

―¿_Duró_? ―Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones.

―No esperarás que viva por más tiempo, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó sardónica, mirándolo con esa mueca de diversión que tanto le desagradaba a él.

―Me dirás cómo hacer que así sea ―la amenazó cortante. Si alguien podía asegurar la vida de Rin, esa era su madre, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para obligarla a hacerlo. Sin importar los medios que tuviera que utilizar para ello.

―No se puede, Sesshomaru ―repitió cansinamente Irasue, suprimiendo un suspiro―. ¿No lo has entendido? No existe nada que pueda acabar con los moradores.

―Entonces debes conocer una forma de escudarla de ellos.

La dama sentía el aura amenazante de su hijo intensificarse con cada negativa y estaba segura de que no repararía en daños para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Era imposiblemente terco, ¿por qué le costaba tanto entender algo tan simple como lo que ella le estaba diciendo?

―No se los puede vencer y tampoco se les puede engañar ―le repitió con voz pausada y haciendo algunos gestos lentos con las manos para enfatizar sus palabras―. Si la tienen en la mira, ten por seguro que la conseguirán tarde o temprano. Se guían por su esencia, son capaces de sentir el miedo de aquél que persiguen, esté donde esté. Por eso nunca fallan. Imagino que la identificaron porque, al ser revivida dos veces y sufrir una muerte antinatural en el inframundo, su alma debe tener alguna clase de herida o menor apego con su cuerpo ―dijo esta vez más para sí misma, pensativa―. Es un caso muy raro, es la primera vez que escucho que siguen a un humano en este mundo, siempre lo hacen con demonios en el inframundo que se le escapan al guardián que transporta las almas…

El Daiyoukai gruñó y se le acercó velozmente, a punto de atacar. No quería hacer ninguna otra cosa en ese momento, y su garra tensada y dispuesta a tomar su cuello era la mayor prueba. Los guardias más cercanos los rodearon enseguida, apuntándolo con sus lanzas en son de advertencia, aunque ni él ni Irasue les prestaron atención. La mujer no había cambiado su expresión.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―siseó el hombre con voz ronca― ¿Dices que morirá?

―Es precisamente lo que digo ―contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si hablaran de algo tan banal como el clima. Sesshomaru no solía perder los estribos de esa manera, pero veía que en cuanto a la cría humana se refería, existía una excepción. Había rasgos hereditarios muy marcados, pensó.

―Existe una manera, y tú lo sabes.

Irasue casi roló los ojos.

―Parece como si no quisieras escucharme. ¿Qué parte no entiendes, hijo? ―lo miró con soberbia entre sus tupidas pestañas―. ¿Que los moradores no desaparecen? ¿Que siempre consiguen lo que quieren? ¿Que es imposible engañarlos? Si existiera una manera de burlarlos, te la diría. No tendría por qué ocultártelo, en vista de que te importa tanto ―se burló disimuladamente―. Entiéndelo, Sesshomaru. Tu querida humana morirá.

El demonio tuvo de nuevo el impulso de atacar, pero se contuvo. Sólo la miraba con asco.

―La traerás de vuelta.

Esta vez Irasue sí roló los ojos, exasperada. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para dispersar a los guardias y se alisó una manga de sus ropajes como si retirara una molesta mota de polvo.

―Puedo hacerlo ―concedió sin detenerse―. Pero no tendría caso. Se repetiría todo, la criatura tendría una existencia miserable. Por lo que me has dicho, el vínculo que une su cuerpo con su alma está por romperse, a juzgar por todos los ataques que ha sufrido y lo difícil que le resulta despertar. Aunque la traiga de vuelta, morirá de nuevo en poco tiempo ―esta vez alzó la cara. Ahora se notaba claramente molesta―. Su cuerpo es débil y obsoleto, no puede contener a su alma para siempre. Y cada vez que la reviva, el vínculo se irá rompiendo hasta que no se pueda remendar más. Los humanos son lamentables, ¿no lo crees?

―Dime cómo fortalecer el vínculo ―ordenó inmediatamente, ignorando su burla.

―No se puede hacer eso.

―Por supuesto que se puede ―rectificó él, recordando el caso de Kohaku. Su vida estuvo sujeta por un fragmento de la antigua Perla de Shikon, y al ésta ser completada, supo que se había preservado gracias a la energía espiritual de una sacerdotisa. Si ella había conseguido mantenerlo vivo contra todo pronóstico teniendo poderes humanos, Rin también tenía salvación. Se negaba a creer lo contrario.

―¿Qué quieres, hacerla inmortal? ―se extrañó ella ligeramente― ¿Para qué?

―Quiero que viva ―corrigió Sesshomaru, entornando los ojos.

Irasue estuvo a punto de reír, pero sólo hizo una mueca irónica con la boca. De repente parecía más interesada en el tema.

―¿Por qué te importa tanto, Sesshomaru? ―le preguntó tras una corta pausa―. ¿Qué significa su vida para ti?

El hecho de que él no contestara pareció entretenerle todavía más. Como si supiera algo que él no y lo encontrara muy interesante.

―Quieres que viva ―repitió poco después, con una pequeña sonrisa―. Curioso, pero imposible. Eres muy terco ―suspiró con fingido cansancio―. Tu padre era así, se negaba a quitarse una idea de la cabeza por más ridícula que fuera. Precisamente por eso es que tienes un hermano híbrido.

Sesshomaru gruñó, cortándola antes de que continuara.

―Dime cómo preservar su vida. Tus estupideces no me interesan.

―Es lo que he estado diciéndote desde que llegaste. ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? La niña morirá. El vínculo está por romperse, está débil y moribunda, nada puede cambiar eso. Aunque consigas cómo alargar su vida por métodos sobrenaturales, los moradores no se darán por vencidos, la seguirán atacando una y otra vez hasta que la dañen de manera permanente. ¿No aprendiste nada la última vez que murió? No eres ningún Dios, Sesshomaru ―le espetó con más firmeza, alzando ligeramente el tono y poniéndose en pie―. Ni siquiera tú puedes hacer que algo dure para siempre. Si los moradores ya la encontraron, cumplirán su tarea y la llevarán ante sus amos. Es su trabajo. Todo en este mundo tiene un principio y un fin; algunas criaturas no están destinadas a vivir y la tuya es una muestra clara de eso ―agregó con seriedad.

El demonio abrió un poco los ojos, encontrando la solución. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

―Abre el Meido ―siseó, tomando la empuñadura de Tenseiga y dando unos pasos atrás.

―¿Qué?

―Ábrelo ―repitió con fuerza.

―¿Qué quieres hacer en el Meido? ―se extrañó ella, mirándolo con desconfianza.

―Acabaré con los amos ―contestó fríamente, intimidándola para que cumpliera su orden.

―No tienes idea de lo que dices ―le dijo la dama con fastidio. Sabía que su hijo era muy obstinado, pero no hasta ese punto. ¿Y por una humana?―. No vale la pena, Sesshomaru, déjala morir. ¿O prefieres morir tú en el intento?

Como toda respuesta, él le dedicó una mirada mucho más agresiva de lo que se habría esperado. De haber sido dada a las emociones, Irasue podría haberse sobresaltado.

―Si no puedes acabar con los moradores, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo harás con sus amos? Una vez que estás en su presencia, no hay salida. Los moradores husmean por los que lograron escapar antes de entrar en el infierno, pero si entras a sus dominios nada te traerá de vuelta.

―He regresado del inframundo antes ―respondió el hombre como si no fuera importante.

―No se trata del inframundo, no es ahí donde están los maestros de los moradores ―Irasue también alzó la voz, acercándose un par de pasos y mirándolo con advertencia―. Puedes librarte del inframundo, entrar y salir siempre y cuando puedas hacer el Meido Zangetsuha o yo abra el camino por ti. Pero el inframundo y el infierno son lugares diferentes. El infierno es el último destino, sólo los moradores pueden salir de él con libertad.

―Irrelevante. Abre el Meido de una vez ―ordenó, desenvainando a Tenseiga.

―No. No participaré en tu locura para salvar el alma condenada de una chiquilla. Si te digo que no hay salida, es que no la hay. Si entras al infierno, morirás. Ni siquiera yo podré ayudarte. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto por una humana?

El Daiyoukai mostró los colmillos, sin dejar de fulminarla con sus ojos dorados con frecuentes destellos rojos. Se negaba a rendirse. El Gran Sesshomaru jamás se rendía. No le importaba que la propia Rin se hubiera resignado a morir, él no lo haría.

―¿Sesshomaru? ―preguntó su madre unos segundos después, al ver que guardaba su espada lentamente, con los ojos cerrados en concentración. Su ceño seguía fruncido. En cuanto oyó su nombre, los abrió y fijó en los de ella. Irasue supo inmediatamente que estaba por hacer una estupidez―. ¡Sesshomaru!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, había desaparecido envuelto en una esfera de luz, siguiendo el camino por el que había llegado.

Después de todo, su madre no era la única que podía abrir el Meido.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Y aquí es cuando la cosa se pone interesante. Ay, Sesshomaru, estás completamente loco. Pero se te perdona porque quieres salvar a Rin y eres súper sexy.

No sé por qué, pero últimamente estoy colocando a Irasue como el reemplazo de Myoga para explicar todo xD Al menos el papel le queda bastante bien. Es un personaje muy divertido de escribir, como un Sesshomaru más dramático y sarcástico xD

Pero ¿tendrá razón Irasue al decir que Rin no tiene salvación? ¿De verdad nada puede detener a los moradores? Eso no lo podremos saber todavía, pero les aseguro que Sesshomaru luchará por demostrar que ella se equivoca, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Lamento haberles hecho esperar dos semanas, guapas mías, espero que no me hayan echado mucho en falta.

Mil gracias a **Faby-Sama, Suzu, Hikary-neko, Miztu Akari, Fefa, Dulce Locurilla, Ephemerah, RYHT, Sun and Mint, Ginny, Marvivi, Alexa Reynoza, J.K Bleu **y** M.J Hayden** (x5 y por haber comentado en todos los capítulos de varios de mis fics. ¡Qué maratón te has pegado! Chocolates extra grandes para ti xD) por sus comentarios tan lindos en el capítulo pasado.

Ahora, me gustaría tomarme unas líneas para responder el review de **Alguien que ha leído todas mis historias**. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo por MP, pero lastimosamente no se puede.

Primero que nada, lamento mucho que pienses que estoy perdiendo la calidad y que mis escritos ya no tienen tanta emoción y romance para ti. Me siento un poco mal al saber que te he fallado, pero creo que estás leyendo muy a la ligera mis nuevas publicaciones (bueno, al menos en el caso de esta de aquí). Como verás, intento cambiar mi estilo para experimentar y probar qué tal me va con algo diferente que no sea necesariamente romance. Existen muchos otros géneros y francamente, no quiero ser únicamente la que escribe novelas rosa de Sesshomaru y Rin. Fragile Soul no está en la categoría de Romance, sino en la de Spiritual/Drama. Y creo que hay bastante drama aquí. No del tipo romántico, pero después de todo, ese drama no es el único que existe. (Y como lo mencionaste, Funny silly things está en la categoría de comedia, no romance aunque hay romance ligero ahí).

Mencionas que te gustaban mis fics porque podías imaginarte que así era la continuación del anime, pero creo que hay algo que te está fallando ahí. Al menos en mi caso, si me gusta el anime de Inuyasha es por el amplio contenido que tiene: acción, drama, aventuras, comedia y un poquito de romance, además de que explora al montón de personajes que habitan el fandom, sus historias y participaciones. El anime no se trataba únicamente de la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome, y no por eso es una mala historia (de hecho, es más que nada acción, comedia y aventura lo que veíamos en cada episodio). Eso es lo que intento hacer yo, reflejar las cualidades que más me gustaron para que mi fic se vea más parecido al anime/manga original. Si la historia sólo se centrara en los protagonistas y su romance, sería extremadamente soso, repetitivo y hasta aburrido.

Por otro lado, creo que te puedo dar la razón con respecto a los capítulos cortos. Eso se debe más que nada a que intento cortar al punto antes de divagar e irme por las ramas, que era mi mayor problema en Field of Fireflies, en donde no hacía más que repetir los sentimientos y pensamientos un millón de veces, ganando así varias páginas. Prefiero hacer ahora capítulos un poco más cortos, pero con contenido preciso para evitar el relleno innecesario. Aunque sí intentaré hacer capítulos más largos a futuro porque es cierto que los capítulos cortos son algo decepcionantes, pero eso ya tendrá que ser con un nuevo proyecto.

De resto, te agradezco de todo corazón tu preocupación y que hayas sido sincera conmigo. Me da mucha pena que estés desilusionada, pero, si quieres, te invito a que le des una oportunidad a esta historia y la leas hasta que termine (si quieres esperas a que publique el último capítulo y luego los lees todos de un tirón, así no tienes que estar pendiente cada semana) y luego me des tu opinión. Recuerda que apenas va por la mitad y aún quedan cosas por ver, y el romance rosa no lo es todo en un fic, o al menos ya no para mí. Es una etapa que intento quemar para hacer historias con más contenido, madurez y profundidad.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir. (F-, quedó más largo de lo que quería)

Ahora, unas preguntas para las demás lectoras:** ¿Les molesta mucho que los capítulos sean cortos? ¿Prefieren más el romance en una historia antes que los demás géneros? ¿Hay algo que necesite mejorar en cuanto a narrativa o mi manera de llevar el fic en general?** Sus opiniones son importantes para mí, si pudieran responder les agradecería mucho.

Bien, eso fue todo por esta semana, nos veremos en la próxima entrega. ¡Un abrazo para todos y feliz fin de semana!


	7. De regreso al inframundo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**7.** De regreso al inframundo

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde para cuando Inuyasha sintió que su hermano regresaba. Dejó su juego con Izayoi y salió de la cabaña, respondiendo muy vagamente a la pregunta de su mujer.

―Sesshomaru volvió ―fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a su encuentro.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, pues el demonio estaba justamente en los límites de la aldea, mucho más cerca de lo que había estado en sus rondas. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de inmediato que había algo que no marchaba bien. Sesshomaru estaba molesto. Más molesto de lo habitual, cabe mencionar. Y bien sabía lo peligroso que podía resultar un youkai lleno de furia, por lo que llegó hasta él cauteloso, con la mano preparada para blandir su espada en caso de ser necesario.

―¿Averiguaste algo? ―le preguntó.

―Utiliza el Meido Zangetsuha ―le espetó fríamente. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo.

―¿Qué, quieres hacer, desaparecer el pueblo?

―Entraré al Meido ―y al ver que el hanyou seguía con su mirada interrogante, hastiado, agregó―. Acabaré con los seres que atacan a Rin.

El rostro de Inuyasha se relajó al comprender, pero un segundo después se volvió a amoldar a su típico gesto altanero.

―Tenía planeado hacerlo también. Si tú te marchabas, ésa era mi siguiente opción.

―Es la _única_ opción ―Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos―. Abre el Meido.

―¡Espera un momento! No me has dicho nada. ¿Qué averiguaste de esas cosas, los moradores? ¿Podremos matarlos estando en el inframundo?

―¿_Podremos_? ―siseó Sesshomaru.

―Claro, estúpido. ¿Cómo vas a salir después, si no puedes hacer el Meido Zangetsuha? ―roló los ojos, pero Sesshomaru permaneció impasible. El hanyou abrió la boca poco después, indignado―. Un momento… Querías quitarme a Tessaiga, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso creíste que irías solo! ¡Qué tramposo eres! De todas formas el campo de protección te repelerá―lo señaló con el dedo, ceñudo y muy enojado.

Y pensar que el idiota de Inuyasha había notado sus intenciones antes de lo esperado. Sesshomaru meditó que quizás no fuera tan estúpido como creía. Pero él no tenía pensado robar a Tessaiga; la tomaría _prestada_, a falta de una mejor expresión. Sólo la usaría para entrar y salir del Meido, el campo de fuerza no le impediría blandirla por los pocos segundos que emplearía en hacer la técnica.

―Y no te permitiré ir y dejarme aquí, plantado como un imbécil ―agregó, fulminándolo con la mirada―. También quiero ayudar a Rin.

―Entonces deja de perder el tiempo ―gruñó. A cualquier otro le habría sacado un escalofrío, pero Inuyasha sólo lo miró cansinamente.

―Primero le voy a decir a Kagome ―sentenció―. No iré a ningún lado sin antes avisarle a ella y a Izayoi. Y deberías decírselo a Rin. Tiene derecho a saber lo que vamos a hacer.

―Sólo buscas aplazarlo ―lo acusó Sesshomaru, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Su paciencia estaba llegando al fin de su minúsculo límite, estrechado ya por el encuentro previo con su madre―. Abre el maldito Meido, Inuyasha.

El menor no sólo lo desobedeció, también le hizo una mueca arrogante para demostrarle que le importaba muy poco lo enojado que estaba.

―No, voy a hablar con Kagome. De todas formas hay que decirle a alguien que no deje dormir a Rin, ¿no te parece? Imagina que se duerma sin que sepa dónde estamos. Esos bichos la atacarían y no nos enteraríamos. Si no te hubieras ido, ya estaríamos a medio camino ―se quejó rolando los ojos otra vez―. Eres tú el que lo aplazó.

Y sin agregar nada más, saltó ágilmente hacia la aldea. Todo lo que pudo hacer Sesshomaru fue mirar con odio el camino que tomó, como si Inuyasha pudiera sentirlo de esa manera.

Posó la mano en Tenseiga. No se estremecía como antes, sólo percibía un palpitar lejano y calmado que le hacía entender que no había peligro por los alrededores. Los moradores estaban donde pertenecían, y pronto iría a su encuentro. Los haría desaparecer con su espada, aún si su madre pensaba que era imposible. Él le demostraría lo contrario.

No pasaron ni diez minutos hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba de regreso. Bien, porque si Inuyasha se demoraba más habría entrado en la aldea en su búsqueda y aquello no habría sido nada agradable. Para los humanos, al menos.

Pero en lugar de su hermano, era Rin la que se acercaba a él, nerviosa y con un trote inestable. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y muy abiertos en una expresión consternada, por lo que supo que no había tomado muy bien la noticia de Inuyasha.

―¡Señor Sesshomaru, no lo haga! ―le dijo con la voz temblorosa cuando llegó hasta donde estaba―. Por favor, por favor, no regrese al Meido, ¡se lo ruego! Haré lo que usted quiera, lo prometo. Podemos irnos ahora mismo, no me importa. Le haré caso en todo lo que diga y nunca lo contradeciré de nuevo, ¡pero por favor no haga esto!

Él la observaba altivo, sin siquiera abrir la boca. Aunque hiciera todo el escándalo del mundo estaba decidido a seguir adelante. Inuyasha y Kagome se les acercaban, ambos sumidos en su propia discusión.

―¡Señor Inuyasha! ―se sobresaltó Rin cuando lo vio pararse detrás de ella, deteniéndolos―. No, no, no, ¡no pueden hacerlo!

―Inuyasha, es muy peligroso ―dijo la sacerdotisa, tomando su mano para fijar su atención en ella. Le suplicaba con la mirada mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza―. El Meido es un lugar horrible, por favor, piénsalo mejor. ¿Qué me dices de esas cosas? No son normales, ¿y si no pueden matarlas?

―Tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no? ―resopló ceñudo, cansado de discutir. ¿Por qué nadie entendía su punto?―. Además, por supuesto que los mataremos. Es muy simple en realidad. Sólo los buscamos y Tenseiga acaba con ellos. Luego vencemos a lo que se supone que los controlan y Rin estará a salvo.

―¡N-no es cierto! ―respondió la más joven, tratando de detener el llanto. Podría jurar que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento―. Si Tenseiga no pudo matarlos estando aquí, en el Meido será igual. ¡No funcionará!

―No seas tonta, Rin, claro que funcionará ―contraatacó él, incómodo. ¡Cómo odiaba ver a las mujeres llorando!

―¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

―No tendrán adónde huir ―espetó convencido, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Es lógico. No podrán escapar de nuestro alcance, es como cortar la mala hierba de raíz.

Rin seguía negando con la cabeza, y al parecer, Kagome no había quedado tampoco muy satisfecha con esa simple explicación. Claro que quería que Rin se librara de esos animales tormentosos, pero que Inuyasha se arriesgara tanto… No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si lo llegaba a perder. El sólo recuerdo de estar atrapada en el Meido por la perla de Shikon era suficiente como para hacerla odiar ese sitio. La oscuridad, la desesperación, el vacío... cada vez que lo recordaba, un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda y se alojaba en la boca de su estómago. No quería que su marido volviera a experimentar esa horrible sensación.

Pero era principalmente por Izayoi que le pedía que lo pensara mejor.

―Es muy peligroso, no quiero… no quiero que les suceda nada ―continuó Rin. Detuvo su mirada en Sesshomaru, quien permanecía callado, rogándole mudamente que no lo hiciera, que la escuchara aunque fuera aquella única vez―. No podré vivir conmigo misma si por mi culpa les pasa algo.

―Inuyasha, algo puede salir mal y…

―¿Pero qué les pasa a las dos? ―explotó Inuyasha, cortando los sollozos de Rin en seco―. ¡Qué dramáticas! Mira, niña, hemos salido del Meido antes, así que lo vamos a hacer de nuevo, ¿te quedó claro? No me importa que te de igual morir, pero yo no lo voy a permitir ―le espetó duramente, sorprendiéndola―. Y tú, Kagome. Sabes de sobra que siempre vuelvo de todas mis peleas, ésta no será diferente. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado? ―apretó la mano de su mujer, mirándola firmemente a los ojos para que no le quedara duda alguna.

―¿Y si…?

―¡Y si nada! Si te digo que volveré, es que lo voy a hacer. Miroku, Kohaku y tú cuidarán que Rin no se duerma hasta que volvamos, así que todo estará bien. Y regresaré con hambre, así que espérame con una buena cena ―agregó en el mismo tono, pero con una pequeña sonrisa para enmarcar su confianza―. Además, será una gran historia para Izayoi, ¿no? Quiero contarle yo algo interesante, para variar.

Kagome abrió un poco más los ojos al verse descubierta. Inuyasha sabía muy bien que su mayor preocupación era la niña. Aunque confiara mucho en su fuerza y habilidad, le era imposible no preocuparse por dejar a su hija sin padre. Era un terror que la invadía cada vez que Inuyasha se marchaba de la aldea, por más tonta que fuera la razón. Y ahora… tenía motivos de sobra para tener el corazón en la mano.

―Andando ―habló por primera vez Sesshomaru para no alargar el silencio. Su malhumor había aumentado, y no quería perder más de su precioso tiempo. Rin lo miró suplicante una vez más, negando con la cabeza.

―Señor Sesshomaru, por favor… no vale la pena ―susurró, alargando la mano para tocar su brazo. Él la volvió a mirar con ojos furiosos, y ella bajó inmediatamente la mano, temblando muy ligeramente. El híbrido y su esposa intercambiaron miradas incómodas, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Inuyasha al fin desenvainó su espada, y con un destello, la hoja había adquirido su hermoso matiz negro brillante y profundo, como si el universo se viera reflejado en ella. Rin se fijó en el gran colmillo vacíamente, tratando de no imaginar lo que sucedería una vez que su dueño la agitara en el aire. Daba pavor pensar que algo tan bonito contuviera en realidad un poder tan terrible.

El hanyou le dio una última mirada a su mujer, asegurándole hoscamente que todo iría bien sin la necesidad de usar palabras. Kagome no las necesitaba, sabía leer sus expresiones a la perfección. La mujer se obligó a asentir con la cabeza, incitándolo a continuar.

El portal se abrió de un solo tajo, irguiéndose ante ellos expectante. Sesshomaru fue el primero en entrar, sin siquiera darle importancia al mundo que dejaba a sus espaldas. Justo antes de dejarse tragar por la oscuridad, escuchó que Rin lo volvió a llamar débilmente. Y sin saber por qué, sintió el leve impulso de girar la cabeza para verla. Pero se contuvo a tiempo. La próxima vez que regresara, todo habría terminado.

…

Inuyasha no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban en el Meido. Podían ser sólo unas horas, o más de un día completo. Era difícil llevar la cuenta en ese lugar, donde la oscuridad y denso frío daban la impresión de que el tiempo no corría. Habían caminado varios kilómetros en una interminable vía de piedra, alta y sobre el nivel de un mar negro con aguas agitadas. Sólo había estado en el interior del Meido dos veces en su vida, pero nunca había pasado por ahí; todo lo que recordaba era oscuridad total plagada de demonios. Pero en vista de que Sesshomaru no se interesaba en responder sus preguntas y sólo seguía avanzando hacia adelante, Inuyasha tuvo que quedarse con las dudas acerca de dónde estaban exactamente.

Varios youkais los atacaron, la mayoría con forma de largas serpientes que saltaban desde el agua para intentar devorarlos. Lo único bueno era que sus garras parecían funcionar tan bien como siempre, por lo que no dependía de Sesshomaru y Tenseiga para defenderse.

―Esto es interminable. No dejan de salir ―masculló al acabar con el último monstruo, viendo distraídamente los pedazos de carne caer al vacío. Se preguntaba si realmente esas criaturas morían luego de cortar sus cuerpos o simplemente se regeneraban porque ya estaban muertas. Quizá eran los mismos que los atacaban una y otra vez… ¿Cómo rayos funcionaba ese lugar, de todas formas? ¿Cuáles eran las reglas? Pero sus dudas se quedaron estancadas cuando algo más llamó su atención―. ¿Qué es eso?

Señaló un punto sobre la superficie del mar, ahora un poco menos agitado que antes. A la distancia, y como flotando, había un pequeño grupo de luces.

Sesshomaru también se detuvo para observarlas por el rabillo del ojo. Su vista llegó lo suficientemente lejos como para identificar media docena de rústicas barcas, cada una con una linterna atada en una especie de mástil. Las figuras de los ocupantes se hacían más nítidas conforme se acercaban a ellos. Ninguno hacía esfuerzo para avanzar, sólo se dejaban guiar por la corriente. Una séptima balsa, más pequeña y sin ninguna luz, abría la fantasmal caravana. Sólo tenía un ser abordo, de pie, moviendo lo que parecía ser un remo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, todas las embarcaciones estaban atadas a la primera, y era la fuerza de aquel único individuo lo que las hacía avanzar.

―¡Son humanos! ―se asombró Inuyasha al cabo de un rato, cuando los distinguió mejor―. ¡Todos son humanos!

―No todos ―murmuró Sesshomaru.

El guía del grupo era un demonio, aunque estuvieran todavía a una buena distancia, podía darse cuenta gracias a su desagradable aspecto. Era un ser claramente femenino. Su cara era blanca como la sal, con la piel muy pegada al cráneo, y el largo y enmarañado pelo negro le llegaba hasta el agua, flotando alrededor de su barcaza. Su piel era putrefacta, cubierta de pústulas, con la escasa carne de su cuerpo escurriéndose de los huesos, como si se derritiera lentamente. Un viejo y harapiento kimono la cubría, pero estaba tan sucio que era imposible saber de qué color era, como si tuviera siglos sin quitárselo. Un momento después, Inuyasha incluso pudo detallar que la vieja tela parecía unirse a la pútrida piel, como si una fuera extensión de la otra. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquello no parecía ser tela en lo absoluto.

Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del elevado camino en el que estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, alzó su grotesca cabeza para verlos. Sus ojos negros brillaron con malicia, como dos nuevas luces entre tanta oscuridad. Les dedicó una retorcida sonrisa mostrando una amplia hilera de colmillos amarillentos, seguida de una risa baja y siniestra que cortó el pesado silencio como si se tratara de un afilado cuchillo. Inuyasha ni siquiera notó que contenía el aliento forzadamente, estupefacto.

―No te muevas ―advirtió el demonio cuando su hermano tomó la empuñadura de su espada, impulsado por la necesidad de socorrer a los prisioneros de esa horrible criatura.

―Hay que ayudar a esa gente ―gruñó Inuyasha, paseando la vista entre los humanos. Varios tenían las ropas sucias y ensangrentadas, con sus rostros orientados hacia abajo. Sólo había unas cinco mujeres en la treintena de personas, y todas ellas tenían las palmas juntas en una oración. Algunos incluso movían silenciosamente los labios y temblaban, como rogando que _algo_ los sacara milagrosamente de ese espantoso lugar.

―Si están aquí es porque lo merecen. No te distraigas ―le contestó desinteresado, viendo cómo las balsas se perdían más adelante, absorbidas por la negra atmósfera. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula impotente. Sesshomaru continuó caminando, vigilando sigilosamente los alrededores en busca de peligro.

―Creo que Kagome me comentó una vez lo que significaba esa caravana de botes ―musitó Inuyasha pensativo, aún con la vista fija en los lejanos puntitos amarillos de las linternas. Ver a aquella abominable mujer hizo que se le removiera el estómago y se sintiera extraño al caminar. Como si acabara de recuperarse de una larga y debilitante enfermedad―. Van a pagar su castigo por haber hecho cosas malas en vida, ¿no? Cuando mueren tienen que esperar del otro lado de la orilla a que venga esa… _cosa_ a buscarlos y los lleve al infierno. Pensé que sólo era un cuento ―dijo más para sí, recordando aquel caso de la niña a la que Kagome había querido ayudar en su tiempo, esa que el guardián de los niños, Tatarimokke, intentó arrastrar al infierno. Internamente se alegró de que aquella chiquilla estuviera muy lejos del que tuvo que ser su destino, y deseó que Rin tuviera la misma suerte que ella. Después de un corto silencio, preguntó extrañado―. ¿Por qué la mujer no nos atacó?

―No somos parte de su carga ―le contestó simplemente Sesshomaru, para su sorpresa. Daba la impresión de que él también meditaba sobre el asunto. Bueno, pensó el menor, era bastante difícil quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

―Porque no estamos muertos ―farfulló entre dientes el hanyou. La oscuridad se había terminado de tragar las luces y nuevamente el mar parecía entrar en su frenética actividad de sacudir sus aguas. Si había monstruos acechándolos desde las profundidades, no los atacaron. A Inuyasha le pareció que podrían tenerle miedo a aquella siniestra criatura, y sólo esperaban a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos―. Porque conservamos nuestras almas en nuestros cuerpos, ¿verdad? Esas personas no tienen cuerpos a los que volver ―meditó. Sin duda la vida humana era muy frágil.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero Inuyasha no se sorprendió por ello. Aunque no le gustaba estar con Sesshomaru, por aquella única vez se alegró de no estar solo. Era un hombre muy valiente, pero debía admitir que el inframundo era un lugar muy desagradable, y hasta su antipático hermano era una compañía que agradecía en esa oportunidad.

Pero no demasiado.

Tuvo que mantener ese pensamiento pedante por un largo rato, sólo para evitar pensar en el grupo de balsas y su monstruosa guía. Caviló también en lo que podía esperarles al final del camino, si es que terminaba en alguna parte, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que vio la luz del día. ¿Por cuánto más tendrían que caminar hasta encontrar a los moradores? ¿Y si ellos se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de Tenseiga y aprovechaban el momento para atacar a Rin? ¿Podrían atacarla aunque no estuviera dormida? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al reparar en que Kagome tendría que hacerle frente a esas criaturas de nuevo si así era, y temía que sin la espada de su medio hermano, no fuera capaz de defenderse y mantenerlos a raya.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a su hermano que apresuraran el paso para reducir el tiempo. Si algo llegaba a ocurrirle a Kagome y él no podía evitarlo, no podría perdonárselo jamás. Pero cuando abría la boca, Sesshomaru se detuvo de repente, escuchando algo con atención y llevando la mano al mango de Tenseiga. Inuyasha hizo lo propio con Tessaiga, aunque no sabía por qué.

―¿Qué pasa?

Su pregunta fue acallada cuando percibió un cambio en el ambiente.

Un extraño sonido se abría paso entre el silencio del vacío, acercándose cada vez más y más. Era muy diferente a la risa de la mujer que escucharon horas atrás, pero la diferencia no era para mejor. Si aquella carcajada había sido siniestra, esto no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Siseos, gruñidos, aullidos… un sinfín de sonidos guturales avanzaban a la carrera, aunque todavía no pudieran ver a quienes los ocasionaban, como si un grupo de fantasmas violentos se prepararan para un baño de sangre. Sesshomaru los reconoció al instante y desenvainó el Colmillo Sagrado, avanzando a gran velocidad para encontrarse con sus contrincantes.

―¿Ésos son los moradores? ―le preguntó Inuyasha, oyéndolos con más claridad. No necesitó de una respuesta para saber que no se equivocaba.

Los lobos de humo negro llegaron hasta ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rodeándolos y manteniéndolos en un círculo estrecho. Eran alrededor de una quincena, e Inuyasha, que nunca los había visto tan bien como Rin, Kagome y Sesshomaru, se sorprendió. No se comparaba a sus explicaciones ni a lo que él llegaba a sentir gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales, y ahora comprendía la razón por la que Rin estaba tan asustada. No era sólo su apariencia y los ruidos que hacían, era su misma energía lo que más impresionaba. Tal y como había dicho su mujer, era como la misma muerte, mucho peor que aquella que los había rodeado durante el último ataque. Como si el sólo hecho de verlos le dejara claro que no tenía escapatoria, que sufriría una muerte extremadamente dolorosa y agonizante. _O algo mucho peor_.

Pero Inuyasha, en lugar de acobardarse como haría cualquiera ante aquellas fieras, los miró desafiante y sonrió altanero. Ni siquiera aquella espeluznante sensación que proferían le haría romper su promesa a Kagome. Volvería con ella, justo después de acabar con sus enemigos, como siempre hacía.

Él y Sesshomaru unieron espalda con espalda, cada uno con su arma en la mano, como habían hecho una sola vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Las criaturas sólo los observaban fijamente, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos exageradamente grandes. Algunos se removían inquietos y daban mordidas al aire, anticipándose a la pelea.

―No queremos pelear con ustedes ―habló con firmeza Inuyasha de repente. Sesshomaru lo fulminó por el rabillo del ojo por menos de un segundo. ¿Qué pretendía, _dialogar_? Por supuesto que querían luchar con ellos; luchar y matar, hasta los moradores se daban cuenta de sus intenciones―. Llévennos con sus maestros. Los desafiamos.

―Inuyasha, cállate ―espetó Sesshomaru. Los seres se volvieron a agitar unos contra otros, con sus gruñidos aún más fuertes. Daba la impresión de que serían tragados por las tinieblas si seguían cerrando el círculo en torno a ellos.

―¿Tienes un mejor plan? No tenemos porqué pelear contra ellos si podemos ir contra los amos de una sola vez. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están! ¡Podríamos hacerlos desaparecer y quedarnos varados de nuevo en medio de la nada por toda la eternidad!

El demonio se reclamaba mentalmente por no haberle arrebatado el Colmillo de Acero de una sola vez, en lugar de ser tan blando con él. Pero antes de decirle lo estúpida que era su idea, los moradores atacaron.

De uno en uno saltaron, moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza y las patas delanteras para morderlos y cortarlos con sus poderosas garras. Sesshomaru no tuvo problema alguno en deshacerse de ellos, sólo tenía que cortarlos con Tenseiga una vez para que se desvanecieran, pero Inuyasha se encontraba en verdaderas dificultades a su espalda. Tessaiga no funcionaba contra ellos.

―¡Vamos, Tessaiga! ―le gritaba inútilmente, blandiéndola contra la criatura que saltó hacia él, atravesándola como si no fuera más que humo. Pero aquel humo sí que podía hacerle daño. Un solo zarpazo casi lo derribó al suelo. Clavó su espada en la tierra entre sus pies para no caer, llevándose una mano al hombro lastimado mientras esquivaba al siguiente animal que arremetía contra él. Hundió las uñas en su sangre e hizo su técnica de las garras sangrientas, pero eran tan escurridizos que nunca supo si les afectaría o no. Aunque sospechaba que no tendría ningún efecto.

Entonces, por lógica, sacó la vieja funda de su espada, sosteniéndola con el brazo extendido.

―¡Al menos el campo de energía funciona! ―protestó algo más aliviado, poniéndose en pie luego de su última voltereta antes de evadir a un atacante―. ¿Pero por qué sirve esto y Tessaiga no?

―Tu espada sólo corta seres vivos, imbécil ―contestó Sesshomaru, quitándole de encima al morador que se golpeaba repetidamente contra el campo de protección. Rápidamente se volteó para cortar a uno que pretendía atacarlo por la espalda.

―¡Pero mis garras funcionaban contra los demás monstruos! ―se quejó de nuevo Inuyasha, muy enojado por no poder pelear y tener que quedarse recluido dentro de la protección de la funda. Y como Sesshomaru estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención, sólo pudo observarlo acabar con la nueva tanda de moradores que llegaron desde el mismo punto que los anteriores y atacaban sin piedad.

―Un momento ―se dijo el hanyou, sintiendo que la siniestra energía que emanaba de ellos se intensificaba. De nuevo se sentía pesado y débil, justo cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a un número mayor de moradores hacía un momento. Y también como se había sentido la noche anterior, cuando atacaron a Rin. Eso le dio una idea―. Siguen teniendo youki... ¡Tessaiga puede ser útil después de todo!

Desactivó el campo de protección y se lanzó ágilmente para recuperar su espada, que había adoptado su forma original de katana vieja y oxidada, clavada en medio del camino. Cuando la tuvo nuevamente en su poder, sonrió victorioso y el colmillo se transformó en Ryuurin Tessaiga. Sesshomaru lo escrutaba con la mirada mientras derrotaba a los lobos fantasmales, quienes pronto comenzaron a rodear a Inuyasha.

El hanyou apretó con más fuerza su espada, direccionándola a los que tenía a un par de metros a la derecha. Su sonrisa se borró como si le hubieran metido un puñetazo en el estómago. Las criaturas lo miraban, esperando burlonamente su nuevo movimiento. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Inuyasha no supo qué hacer. No había ningún vórtice de energía demoníaca que cortar.

Vio alrededor, estupefacto, sólo encontrándose con el de su hermano y el suyo propio. El espacio que debía ocupar el remolino rojo tras los cuatro moradores restantes estaba vacío, como si allí no hubiera nada.

―¿Cómo… cómo puede ser?

Sesshomaru acabó rápidamente con tres de los enemigos, dejando la vía hacia el frente despejada. Él también miraba a Tessaiga como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

―Tiene que ser un error ―murmuró Inuyasha a nadie en particular―. Es imposible que no tengan el vórtice, todos los demonios lo tienen…

Antes de que pudiera continuar tratando de entender lo que había pasado, el último morador hizo acto de presencia. Pero no los atacó como los demás. Era el único de todos los moradores que se había quedado rezagado de sus compañeros, sólo contemplando la lucha como un mero espectador, algo de lo que los hermanos no se habían percatado.

Sesshomaru alzó a Tenseiga en su dirección, pero el animal hizo una extraña mueca, como si sonriera anchamente, dejando expuestos sus colmillos amarillentos. No parecía tener intenciones de luchar. Los miró fijamente un instante más y echó a correr, adentrándose en la oscuridad. El demonio no tardó en seguirlo sin perderlo de vista, cosa muy difícil, ya que su cuerpo se confundía muy fácilmente con el entorno.

―¿Adónde nos lleva? ―Inuyasha iba unos pasos más atrás, aún muy impresionado. Sólo una centena de metros más, y el animal desapareció del camino. Ambos se detuvieron bruscamente. Sesshomaru reconoció el lugar como si lo hubiera visitado el día anterior.

Ahí estaba el guardián del inframundo, inmenso, deforme y putrefacto. Inuyasha se llevó un brazo a la nariz para cubrirse del fuerte olor a cadáveres descompuestos, pero Sesshomaru permaneció impasible, viendo la enorme figura púrpura lanzando los cuerpos sin vida al abismo negro, que se elevaba sobre su cabeza como un oscuro y siniestro sol.

―¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?

―El guardián del inframundo ―contestó Sesshomaru sin dejar de contemplarlo. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que tuvo que combatirlo; entre sus grotescos dedos sostenía el diminuto cadáver de Rin, a punto de lanzarlo al otro lado de esa esfera oscura. Entrecerró los ojos con odio y su hermano lo sorprendió descubriendo los colmillos levemente, al momento que tomaba impulso para dar un gran salto.

No tuvo que pensarlo más para acabar de nuevo con ese repulsivo ser. Desenvainó a Tenseiga en el aire, preparándola para partirlo en dos. Y antes de que el guardián se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, su cuerpo cercenado a la mitad cayó entre la pila de restos pútridos. Lo que quedaba de él se fragmentó al tocar el suelo, como si algo hinchado y muy descompuesto hubiera explotado repentinamente.

Sesshomaru aterrizó limpiamente en el borde del camino, con sus cabellos y estola siendo mecidos por el viento que intentaba succionarlo hacia la esfera negra. Inuyasha paró a su lado, clavando su espada entre sus pies para evitar ser arrastrado por la maloliente corriente de aire.

―¿Crees que con eso haya bastado? ―le preguntó fuertemente para hacerse escuchar―. ¿Ése era el amo de los moradores?

_No, no lo es_, pensó Sesshomaru, examinando los restos del guardián del inframundo. Se movían muy lentamente, uniéndose unos con otros. Dentro de poco tiempo la criatura se alzaría de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera Tenseiga podía hacerlo desaparecer definitivamente.

―La última vez que estuviste aquí también cortaste a esa cosa, ¿no? ―volvió a cuestionarlo Inuyasha, también fijándose en los trozos de carne que se unían poco a poco―. Y purificaste a los cadáveres antes de regresar.

El demonio lo interrogó duramente con la mirada.

―Kohaku nos lo contó ―explicó su hermano―. ¿Por qué no purificas de nuevo este lugar? Podría servir de algo.

―No tengo motivos para hacerlo ―le contestó tajante. Sólo había sido capaz de activar el poder de purificación de su espada, que ni sabía que tenía, al tener a Rin muerta en su brazo. Fue la desesperación ante su muerte lo que hizo que Tenseiga reaccionara de aquella forma. Además, si el guardián había regresado aún después de la purificación, el hacerlo en ese momento no solucionaría nada a largo plazo.

―¿Entonces cuál es el plan? ¿Regresar aquí justo cuando muera Rin para combatir a esas cosas, cortar al guardián y purificarlo todo? ―preguntó sarcásticamente Inuyasha―. O, si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí y ya, como tenemos tantas ideas…

―Guarda silencio ―Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, intentando concentrarse. ¿Por qué había desaparecido ese último morador justo en aquel punto? ¿Por qué no llegaban más? ¿Y dónde estaban los condenados maestros? Quizás podría purificarlos a todos si tenía la oportunidad, en lugar de sólo cortarlos con Tenseiga.

Pero la vista de los pedazos putrefactos del guardián reuniéndose le hizo abandonar esa idea. Si no había funcionado eso con él, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo con los moradores y sus amos, que eran obviamente mucho más poderosos? Y también estaba el otro asunto, pensó mirando a Inuyasha acusadoramente. Más específicamente a Tessaiga, clavada en la tierra. Era muy extraño que no hubiera aparecido ningún vórtice que cortar.

―Sesshomaru…

―Dije que te callaras ―le espetó con desdén.

―No, mira eso. Allá arriba ―le dijo en voz más baja, que se camuflaba muy bien con el sonido de la fuerte corriente―. El morador está ahí.

Su hermano señalaba hacia la esfera negra con el rostro muy serio. La criatura fantasmal estaba suspendida a unos pocos metros de la entrada, devolviéndoles la mirada macabramente. Cuando se supo con la atención de los dos, tomó aire y emitió un potente aullido que se alzó muy por encima del ruido del viento. Inuyasha hizo una mueca desagradable, aquel sonido era demasiado ensordecedor y chillante, como de alguien que raspara vidrio con las uñas justo en sus oídos. Sesshomaru también lo encontraba molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para apartar la vista del animal. No le daría esa satisfacción.

Poco antes de que acabara de aullar, el demonio vislumbró algo moviéndose en el interior de aquella esfera. Un ser enorme, mucho más que el guardián, se asomaba y lo observaba con curiosidad. Sabía su tamaño porque, a pesar de ser del mismo color negro que el fondo en el que estaba, su silueta se dibujaba con un borde rojizo, como si estuviera siendo consumido por las llamas. Lo mismo ocurría con sus ojos, pequeños, redondos y de un rojo brillante.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se quedaron muy quietos, observándolo fijamente. Ninguno parecía tener la capacidad de moverse. Y al darse cuenta de esto, el ser sonrió. De no haberlo hecho, jamás habrían imaginado que tenía boca. Pero la tenía, y era muy ancha, estirándose en una sonrisa torcida que le surcaba de un extremo de la cara al otro. Sus dientes eran todos desiguales, algunos puntiagudos, otros cuadrados, otros quebrados… a ambos les quedó claro que ninguno de esos dientes podía pertenecerle naturalmente.

El morador, delante de su maestro, también sonreía triunfante, disfrutando la inquietud que invadía a los hermanos.

Inuyasha profirió un sonido débil, como de alguien que lucha por aplacar un dolor muy grande. Se recargaba en su espada, debilitado por la presencia de aquella espeluznante criatura. Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta de lo pesado que se había vuelto el ambiente, era muchísimo peor que cuando fueron atacados, hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Se sentía adolorido y agotado, como si hubiera peleado días enteros sin ninguna clase de descanso. La cabeza le dolía y encontraba difícil llenarse los pulmones de aire, puesto que el que respiraba era tan denso como un peligroso gas venenoso.

Pero ni siquiera los impedimentos físicos fueron suficientes para aplacar su furia. Miró desafiante al maestro, mostrando también los colmillos sin darse cuenta al apretar tensamente la mandíbula. ¿Aquella cosa pretendía arrebatarle el alma a Rin? ¿Arrebatársela a _él_? Sobre su cadáver.

Con un veloz salto, a pesar del peso que recaía sobre su cuerpo, se elevó lo suficiente como para enviar una onda con Tenseiga, destruyendo al morador en el acto. Mientras caía de nuevo a su sitio, e invadido por una poderosa ira, dirigió un nuevo tajo hacia el ser más allá del abismo negro.

Pero su ataque fue absorbido, sin causarle ningún daño aparente. La criatura volvió a sonreír, haciéndole grotescas señas para que se acercara más. Para que fuera con él.

Justo cuando se dirigía al risco para tomar un impulso más potente, el morador volvió a aparecer, esta vez dentro de la esfera. Al lado del otro se veía diminuto, pero tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha sabían que se trataba del mismo que el primero acababa de cortar con su espada. Tenía exactamente la misma mirada triunfal que parecía invitarlo a seguir intentando.

El demonio se quedó en su lugar al lado de su hermano, que lo miraba como si él también hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión. Entonces las palabras de su madre tuvieron sentido.

«_No se puede acabar con los moradores, hijo. No tienen un principio ni un fin, no están ni vivos ni muertos, sólo existen. No son entidades que alguna vez tuvieron un cuerpo, y tienen la capacidad de regresar a este mundo. Ellos provienen del infierno, siempre han estado ahí, desde el inicio de los tiempos. Y aunque logres hacerlos desaparecer, su energía no se pierde._»

Examinó la esfera negra que hacía de entrada al infierno, aún meditando en aquellas palabras. Sus ocupantes seguían escudriñándolos, sin dejar de sonreír siniestramente.

Sesshomaru sintió su youki incrementarse a pasos agigantados, siendo alimentado por la furia y el odio hacia aquellos enemigos. El Gran Sesshomaru nunca se daba por vencido, sin importar los contrincantes que tuviera que enfrentar. Y aquella vez no sería la excepción.

Profirió un gruñido gutural que alertó a Inuyasha, quien pudo verlo a punto de transformarse en aquel perro blanco monstruoso. Su rostro ya estaba a medio camino, y su energía creaba una corriente que rivalizaba sorprendentemente a la que ya intentaba absorberlos. Sabía que era un youkai poderoso, pero aquello no era una simple pelea, era muestra de un poder mucho más impresionante de lo que había imaginado.

―¡Sesshomaru, no te atrevas! ―le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, clavando las garras en su brazo para evitar que diera aquel salto definitivo. El youkai lo observó con sus grandes ojos rojos y cara más perruna, amenazándolo para que lo soltara―. ¡Si entras ahí, no podrás regresar! ―volvió a gritar, endureciendo el agarre, irguiéndose para interponerse en su camino.

Un nuevo gruñido distorsionado llenó el ambiente, captando su atención. El guardián del inframundo volvió a alzarse, estrellando sus furiosos puños contra los cadáveres para mandarlos violentamente hacia la esfera. Sesshomaru cortó su brazo sin mayor esfuerzo cuando lo dirigió hacia ellos para atacarlos, manteniendo la atención en el centenar de cuerpos pútridos que flotaban y se perdían en la oscuridad. El morador y su amo seguían ahí, mirándolos con diversión y victoria.

La voz de su madre retumbó en su cabeza una vez más: «_Puedes librarte del inframundo, entrar y salir siempre y cuando puedas hacer el Meido Zangetsuha o yo abra el camino por ti. Pero el inframundo y el infierno son lugares diferentes. El infierno es el último destino, sólo los moradores pueden salir de él a libertad. Si entras al infierno, morirás._»

Sus rojos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender por fin lo que quería decir.

Si él, siendo un demonio con tanto poder, podía _morir_ apenas entrando al infierno, ¿qué le esperaba a Rin a merced de aquellas espantosas criaturas? Sus sonrisas retorcidas y deformes eran suficientes para darle una idea bastante clara. Y sólo por eso, su sangre hirvió todavía más. Quería luchar, quería dar ese salto decisivo para evitar que tal destino se cumpliera.

El guardián profirió otro alarido estremecedor que lo sacó de sus pensamientos momentáneamente, mientras agitaba su otro puño hacia ellos con mucha fuerza. Pero antes de que pudiera descargar toda su ira aplastándolos, Inuyasha tiró de su brazo con rapidez, ahogando un bufido, y blandió su espada. Sabía que le dijo algo, pero no tenía ningún interés en averiguar qué. Todavía tenía la vista fija en las siniestras siluetas de humo y fuego que resaltaban en la misma entrada del infierno, haciéndole señas provocadoras para que fuera con ellos.

Justo antes de que Sesshomaru cortara la mano que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos, se sintió arrastrar por una gran fuerza fuera de su alcance. El gruñido de frustración del guardián se perdió al instante, como si le hubieran cortado la garganta.

Aún con la espada lista para atacar y sus ojos iracundos buscando su objetivo, se encontró con que toda la oscuridad había desaparecido para darle paso al día. La luz del sol los recibía, como si todo lo que acababan de presenciar no fuera más que un sueño.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Y este, queridas mías, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Imagino que habrá sido algo estresante de leer, pero fue muy fácil escribirlo en realidad y se me hizo hasta entretenido (sí, tengo un extraño sentido del humor xD). Es que esto es precisamente lo que más me gustaba de Inuyasha, las peleas. En especial esas que involucraban a Sesshomaru. Siempre fue interesante verlo pelear.

¡Y bueno! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Inuyasha, como siempre, metiéndose en todas las peleas, aunque no lo invitaran. Pero él es así, se involucra en búsqueda del bien de los demás y lo da todo de sí para conseguirlo. ¡Y Sesshomaru! Dejándose controlar por su ira al ver los poderosos contrincantes, unos que planean arrebatarle a Rin. ¿Creen que se hubiera metido en el infierno si su hermano no lo hubiera detenido? (_coff coff_ sí _coff_). Y luego uno cree que no se interesa por ella porque la abandonó en la aldea y no es el Señor Tacto y Sentimientos, pero en el momento de la verdad es toda una fiera con tal de protegerla. Eso sólo lo hace más sexy xD

Oh, y si le prestan atención al dibujo de la portada, encontrarán al Maestro en la esfera negra (lástima que se vea tan pequeño). Quise dibujarle la sonrisa retorcida también, pero luego de un par de intentos me di cuenta que nunca me iba a salir, así que la omití xD

Ahora, pasemos a los reviews. Sólo tengo una palabra para describir lo que me parecieron todos: WOW. A más de un par me dan ganas de abrazarlas hasta romperles las costillas y regalarle cualquier tipo de chuchería imaginable. Son todos unos ángeles, de verdad, mil gracias por responder a mis preguntas y darme sus opiniones, no duden que las tomaré en cuenta.

**Suzu, M.J Hayden, Ylhiana, Alexa Reynoza (x4), Rin14, CaluRSP, Hana-993, Rouna **(Me has dejado con la boca completamente abierta. ¿Crees que puedas pasarme tu cuenta para dejarte un PM? Mi beta, Ginny, también quisiera decirte algunas cosas)**, Miztu Akari, J.K Bleu, Sun and Mint, Dulce Locurilla, Hikary Mitzuki Yoshida, Silver Fox, Hikary-neko, Fefa, Boo, JANET-KNUL, Marvivi, Ginny **y** RYHT,** miles de gracias, besos, abrazos y chocolates.

Oh, y antes de irme, tengo otra recomendación para ustedes. ¿Creen que la trama de este fic es buena? Pues la de Las Crónicas de Rin, de Arale Norimaki es mil veces más intensa e impresionante, y los capítulos son kilométricos. Vale la pena echarle un vistazo, se los aseguro.

Es todo por hoy, ¡hasta el próximo sábado!


	8. Batallas que no se pueden librar

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**8.** Batallas que no se pueden librar

El Meido de Inuyasha se materializó a unos seis metros sobre el suelo, muy cerca de donde lo había abierto la última vez. El hanyou se tambaleó cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, amenazando con dejarlo caer. Estaba cansado y adolorido, y la brillante luz del sol no hacía nada más que causarle un serio dolor de cabeza, extendiendo su malestar. Se había acostumbrado a la profunda oscuridad del inframundo, por lo que prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados unos momentos para no cegarse.

Sesshomaru, por otro lado, no demostraba ninguno de los síntomas de su hermano. El paso entre el mundo de los muertos al de los vivos suponía un gran desgaste, pues la energía era tan fuerte en el inframundo que pocos eran los que no sentían su efecto. Aunque él, como demonio, no encontraba casi ninguna diferencia.

Sus ojos habían recuperado el color ámbar, y las facciones de su rostro habían regresado a su estado humano. Aunque la ira seguía allí, centellando en sus ojos y expresándose por sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Pudo sentir la rabia recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, así como sus inmensas ganas de asesinar lo más brutalmente que fuera capaz. Pero sólo podía contenerse y controlar los instintos que clamaban por sangre. Los seres que quería descuartizar no estaban a su alcance.

Inuyasha alzó la cara luego de unos segundos, con la boca abierta para intentar recuperar el aire con mayor facilidad. Le dolía el pecho y sus músculos protestaban desesperadamente por algo de descanso, y ni hablar de la herida en su hombro que todavía sangraba y le escocía. Pero tuvo que permanecer alerta por la peligrosa mirada del youkai, que también lo observaba con odio.

Y sabía exactamente por qué. Aunque ni él mismo lo quisiera afrontar, lo supo desde que la Ryuurin Tessaiga no tuvo efecto. El gran peso de la culpa hizo mella en él, agotándolo todavía más. No podía con aquella revelación, era demasiado para cualquiera. Incluso para Sesshomaru.

―Si hubieras ido, no habrías vuelto ―le dijo, poniéndose trabajosamente en pose de pelea. Estaba seguro de que era lo qué quería Sesshomaru: una buena batalla para calmar su ira. Aunque internamente Inuyasha deseaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que se lanzara a atacarlo, reclamándole haberlo detenido en el momento justo y haberlo arrastrado de vuelta a su mundo―. Si esas cosas son inmunes a Tenseiga y Tessaiga, tus garras y poderes demoníacos no harían mayor daño ―continuó lógicamente, vigilándolo con cuidado―. Si mueres no solucionarás nada, tuve que traerte antes de que cometieras una locura. Rin jamás me lo habría perdonado.

Algo cambió en el rostro del demonio con esa última afirmación. Recordó las súplicas de la joven mujer para que se quedara, sus sollozos ahogados y ojos llenos de tristeza. Rin nunca quiso que regresara al inframundo, ni siquiera para poder encontrar una solución a su grave problema. Ella sólo pensaba en lo que podría pasarles a él y a Inuyasha.

Y eso, aunque le molestó en gran manera, logró que desistiera momentáneamente de sus planes. Pensó, desde que tocó tierra nuevamente, en arrebatarle la espada a Inuyasha y regresar al mundo de los muertos él por su cuenta, como era su idea original. Su ira era tan poderosa que le urgía adentrarse una vez más en aquel siniestro mundo y pelear a muerte contra esos seres, si era necesario. No tenía deseos de hacer ninguna otra cosa. Pero de nuevo, Rin interfería con sus intenciones de una manera que no podía entender.

Inuyasha lo vigiló por un momento más hasta que vio que los tensos músculos de su hermano se aflojaban ligeramente, como si ya no estuviera dispuesto a seguir la lucha. Pero por la manera en la que lo seguía observando, con enfado y reprimenda, sabía que en su mente aquella opción seguía en pie. Era increíble lo que ocasionaba la sola mención del nombre de Rin.

Se permitió soltar un suspiro mudo por estar de vuelta en casa. Pero no sólo era alivio lo que sentía. De hecho, eso sólo era un pequeño trocito de todo lo demás que sentía y lo opacaba tan bien. ¿Cómo reaccionarían Rin y los demás al escuchar lo que había pasado en el inframundo? El nudo en su estómago se apretó al imaginarse diciéndoselo a Rin y supo enseguida que no era capaz de hacerlo. Inuyasha podría tener un pésimo tacto para temas delicados, pero había un límite que ni siquiera él se atrevía a cruzar.

―¡Regresaron! ―bramó una vocecita aguda a unos cuántos metros de distancia. Shippo estaba cerca de la entrada de la aldea con un manojo de ramitas secas en el regazo. Las dejó caer por la impresión y se fue tan rápido como pudo al interior del pueblo, sin dejar de gritar:― ¡Oigan todos, ya regresaron! ¡Inuyasha y Sesshomaru están aquí!

En menos tiempo del que Inuyasha hubiera pensado, un grupo de personas corría hacia ellos como si la vida les fuera en ello. La primera a quien distinguió fue a Kagome, que abría los brazos para recibirlo en un tembloroso abrazo. Cómo le hacía falta estar un rato con Kagome, ella era la única que podía calmarlo completamente. Ella e Izayoi, por supuesto. Por el hombro de Kagome, pudo ver que venía su hija sin poder correr tan rápido. Tenía exactamente la misma cara de preocupación de su esposa, lo que hizo que se le removieran las entrañas con culpabilidad.

―Gracias al cielo ―susurró Kagome sin soltarlo. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar de alivio―. Estábamos tan preocupados…

―Te dije que volvería, tonta. Siempre vuelvo, ¿no? ―contestó él con una media sonrisa altanera, rodeándola con un brazo. Pero estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto en una sola pieza que fue evidente para todos.

―Ya lo sé, pero aún así… ―reprochó suavemente la mujer, separándose de él para verlo a los ojos. Inuyasha seguía con esa sonrisa tan característica suya―. ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? ¡Tienes una herida espantosa!

―No es nada que deba preocuparte. Ven aquí, niña ―se agachó de cuclillas para recibir a su hija, que apenas llegaba al lado de su madre. La pequeña se le abalanzó encima, estrechándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Inuyasha se puso de pie de nuevo con la niña entre sus brazos, con la cara oculta en su cuello.

―Te extrañé mucho, papi ―le dijo ella, respirando hondamente. Tras unos segundos, Izayoi soltó un respingo al reparar en su herida sangrante―. ¿Estás bien?

―Yo también te extrañé, enana. Pero ya estoy en casa. Y estoy bien, esto no es nada ―le dijo, apretando levemente los brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo para que no viera su hombro lastimado―. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

―Se fueron hace dos días ―contestó Kagome. Kaede y Sango estaban a su lado, la última con su hijo más pequeño en brazos. Jaken también estaba ahí, mirando a su amo con devoción y alivio. Nadie le había prestado atención a las palabras aduladoras que le había dedicado. Kohaku estaba detrás de su hermana, mirando tanto a Rin como a Sesshomaru, con Shippo encaramado en el hombro, apretando su ropa con ansiedad por saber lo que había sucedido. Y Rin… Rin parecía en otro mundo, con sus ojos desorbitados fijos en el Daiyoukai, como si fuera un fantasma.

El demonio se percató de la palidez de su piel, así como las oscuras ojeras que marcaban su rostro y su aspecto descuidado y frágil. Estaba peor que antes, y no sólo había sido por la falta de sueño, estaba seguro. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin reparar en los demás, como si no existieran. La chica pudo ver la obvia furia en los orbes dorados, lo cual la hizo sentir muchísimo peor de lo que ya estaba.

¡Cómo quería acercársele y poder darle un abrazo como el que le daba Kagome a Inuyasha! Quería poder preguntarle abiertamente si se encontraba bien, o si necesitaba algo. Había ido al inframundo no sólo una, sino dos veces por ella, y Rin odiaba no poder hacer nada para mostrarle su gratitud debidamente. Con un gesto tan simple como un abrazo habría sido bueno comenzar, nada le urgía tanto como rodearlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí de vuelta, y para poder decirle unas simples gracias. Pero aquella mirada que le dedicaba creaba una barrera tan gruesa e impenetrable entre ambos que sólo fue capaz de quedarse ahí plantada, como si la repeliera físicamente.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que les sucedía, pero sólo pudieron ser meros espectadores en aquella escena tan incómoda y tensa. Rin temblaba débilmente, entreabriendo la boca de vez en cuando para intentar decir algo, pero ningún sonido hacía acto de presencia.

Y de repente, Sesshomaru rompió el contacto que mantenían. Dio una elegante media vuelta y se perdió en la espesura del bosque bajo el asombro de los demás, como si nada excepcional hubiera ocurrido ni tuviera explicaciones que dar. Rin relajó los hombros al perderlo de vista, aunque sus ojos seguían puestos tristemente en el espacio vacío que tenía delante.

El grupo se vio recorrido por una sensación muy embarazosa, como si se metieran en algún sitio en el que no les correspondía estar. Y al que más le pesaba era a Kohaku, quien no apartó la mirada de Rin ni por un minuto. Se fijó en como comprimía débilmente los labios en una mueca desconsolada, a la vez que un pequeñísimo impulso casi la hizo dar un paso para seguir al demonio. Estaba empezando a comprender muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas le hacía sentir mejor. Todos, menos Izayoi que seguía fuertemente abrazada a su padre, ya sabían que algo andaba mal.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Inuyasha? ―preguntó la anciana Kaede una vez sin la presencia de Sesshomaru.

Fue tal la mirada del hanyou sobre la anciana, y luego su esposa, que no hizo falta palabra alguna para que supieran lo que quería decir. Afortunadamente Rin no reparó en los vistazos incómodos y tristes que le dedicaban sus amigos, pues seguía muy pendiente del último sitio por el que vio desaparecer a Sesshomaru.

…

El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente detrás de las montañas, regando sus últimos rayos rojizos sobre un cielo cada vez más oscuro, con algunas nubes dispersas a lo lejos, llenando el firmamento de aún más colores de los que ya tenía. En otros tiempos, unos muy anteriores a los que vivía en ese momento, se quedaría maravillada ante tal despliego de belleza; ver los atardeceres y amaneceres era algo que siempre le había fascinado desde pequeña. Era un instante en el que todo el mundo a su alrededor se detenía y sus ojos sólo podían fijarse en el astro rey saliendo u ocultándose en el horizonte, a veces incluso hacía una cuenta regresiva hasta que el panorama cambiara radicalmente su matiz de colores.

Pero esos días despreocupados ya estaban muy atrás, y el hermoso ocaso que ocupaba el cielo entonces carecía de vida y emoción como lo había hecho antes. De repente su mundo se quedó en blanco y negro, y toda la belleza que antes pudo apreciar en él desapareció, como quien apaga una solitaria vela y deja la habitación completamente en penumbras.

Así se sentía Rin en ese momento, mientras caminaba con la vista fija en ninguna parte hasta su cabaña. Se había quedado mucho tiempo con Inuyasha y sus amigos, asegurándose de que tanto él como el señor Sesshomaru se encontraran fuera de peligro. Llegó a escuchar muy poco de lo que sucedió en el inframundo, ya que el hanyou contaba detalles muy vagos a propósito, dándole una idea apenas general e incompleta. Y ella lo agradeció en silencio.

Pese que estaría eternamente en deuda con los hermanos por el peligroso viaje que habían hecho por ella. Habían regresado sanos y salvos ―exceptuando la herida en el hombro de Inuyasha―, y era lo único que le importaba. Sabía, sin embargo, y sin necesidad de que alguien tuviera que expresarlo en voz alta, que no habían encontrado lo que querían. Era obvio por cómo el medio demonio lanzaba miradas de censura a cualquiera que preguntara al respecto y por cómo Kagome, captando sus intenciones, cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación para evitar el tema.

Rin llegó a su modesta cabaña arrastrando los pies y soltando un pesado suspiro. No sabía cómo sentirse en realidad, pero ninguna de las palabras que llegaban a su mente para tratar de darle nombre no eran precisamente alegres.

Se quedó en blanco un par de minutos, parada en medio de la vivienda y con la cabeza gacha. Era tonto dejarse decaer por algo que ya sabía que pasaría, pensaba una y otra vez, pero tampoco le era fácil evitar desmoronarse. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por aparentar naturalidad ante los demás, pero todo cambió una vez en soledad.

Sentía como si algo en su interior se derrumbara, como una estructura de frágiles palillos que caían luego de que alguien retirara una pieza de la base. Siguiendo inconscientemente aquella comparación, se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyándose en sus temblorosos brazos. Estaba agotada, y aquellos nuevos pensamientos no hacían más que atormentarla para alejarla del descanso por el que tanto clamaba su cuerpo.

De repente algo, una vocecita lejana dentro de su cabeza, la hizo levantar la mirada. No podía continuar el resto de su corta existencia sintiendo pena por sí misma como alguien patético que se rehúsa a seguir luchando. No, ella lucharía, eso lo tenía claro. Y sabía muy bien cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento, uno que Kohaku le había aconsejado un par de días atrás, algo de lo que ella aún tenía dudas. Aunque las tuviera, se forzó a pensar tratando de ser firme, estaba segura de que era su única alternativa.

Pero por ahora sólo quería descansar un poco y tratar de recobrar fuerzas. Los dioses sabían que las necesitaría por lo que tenía que hacer apenas su salud mejorara, y aceptar un ofrecimiento que se había negado a aceptar.

Le venían largos días de viaje por delante, imaginó, tratando de situarse en esa situación por venir, así que era mejor estar en óptimas condiciones para ello.

Si iba a regresar con el señor Sesshomaru, lo menos que podía hacer era seguir retrasándolo.

…

―Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que no hay esperanza? ―preguntó Sango con un nudo en la garganta, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que los rodeaba luego de escuchar las explicaciones de Inuyasha. Era muy tarde por la noche, y los adultos se habían reunido en la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome para ponerse al corriente.

Como el hanyou no fue capaz de explicarle a Rin lo que había averiguado en su viaje por obvias razones ―y los demás compartían ese sentimiento―, tuvieron que esperar hasta que fuera de noche para hablar del tema libremente. Afortunadamente, según la anciana Kaede vio cuando fue a su cabaña, Rin había caído rendida de cansancio poco después de ponerse el sol. Ellos sólo la dejaron dormir, pues la preocupación la había mantenido sin apenas comer o descansar como era debido. Inuyasha aún sentía la presencia de Sesshomaru en el bosque, por lo que supo que le seguiría brindando protección a la niña. Y más le valía, pensó él, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Aunque sabía que después de todo lo que habían vivido unas horas atrás en el inframundo el demonio no sería capaz de simplemente marcharse. Le había quedado muy claro al verlo observar a Rin de aquella manera tan extraña.

Resopló resignado, viendo de reojo a su hija profundamente dormida en un extremo lejano de la vivienda, ignorante de la conversación tan lúgubre que se daba a unos pocos metros de ella. Cómo se alegraba de que su sueño fuera tan pesado. Si pudiera escuchar algo de lo que habían hablado, la pobre pequeña sería incapaz de dormir con normalidad de seguro.

―No lo sé, Sango… pero parece que no ―contestó él resignado, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza―. Cuando no pude ver el vórtice de energía de esas criaturas con Tessaiga, me hice a la idea de lo que pasaba. Y cuando vi al maestro de esas cosas, justo ahí, en la entrada al infierno… ―la voz le tembló ligeramente, presa de la frustración. Kagome apretó su mano en un intento de calmarlo, pero ella misma estaba al borde de las lágrimas―. No podemos vencerlos, ni repelerlos, ni engañarlos… la manera en la que nos miraban me hizo darme cuenta. Era como si se burlaran de nosotros, como si supieran exactamente la razón por la que estábamos ahí. Fue muy…

No fue capaz de continuar, aunque sus amigos entendieron lo que quería decir. Fue una experiencia aterradora, sin duda. El grupo se removió incómodo, todos tratando de asimilar una idea sobrecogedora en la que ni querían pensar.

―Esto no puede estar pasando… ―musitó Sango con la voz ida, abrazando a su marido―. Es que no puede ser. Rin no puede… No puedes decir que significa que tiene que…

―Debe haber una manera, tiene que haberla ―trató de animarse Kagome, rebuscando aceleradamente en su mente alguna idea nueva que los sacara de ese aprieto―. Siempre le encontramos soluciones a todo, ésta no puede ser la excepción. Debe haber una forma por la que Rin pueda seguir viviendo.

―Creo que la única solución sería la Perla de Shikon ―murmuró la anciana Kaede, apretando los puños débilmente sobre sus muslos―. Es el único objeto con el poder suficiente como para hacerle frente a este problema.

Las miradas se posaron disimuladamente en Kohaku, quien podía dar fe del poder de aquella esfera espiritual de primera mano. El chico sólo mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Un ínfimo rastro de la Perla aún permanecía con él gracias a un poderoso conjuro. Aunque no estaba seguro en realidad si era la energía de la esfera lo que ligaba su alma a su cuerpo o si se trataba del poder de la fallecida sacerdotisa, y tampoco le gustaba pensar en ello.

―La Perla desapareció hace años ―abordó Kagome en voz baja, tratando de no interrumpir hoscamente el silencio que había inundado la estancia.

―¿Podríamos crear otra? ―probó Sango esperanzada, irguiéndose de repente―. Si la sacerdotisa Midoriko pudo hacerlo, entonces Kagome…

―Mi poder no es ni la mitad de bueno que el de Midoriko. Ni siquiera creo que pueda compararse al de Kikyo ―agregó ella con un suspiro.

―La señorita Kikyo… ―murmuró Kohaku, deslizando distraídamente una mano por su nuca.

No pasaba ni un día sin que recordara el gran regalo que aquella noble mujer le hizo. Le devolvió la vida, prefiriéndolo incluso ante su deber de cazar y derrotar a Naraku. ¿Podría Kikyo ayudar a Rin, si continuara con vida? Algo en su interior le hizo decir que sí inmediatamente, pero luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta de que no podría ser. Aunque Kagome lo negara, sus poderes estaban al mismo nivel que los que tuvo en su vida pasada y si ella era incapaz de hacer algo por Rin, Kikyo se vería envuelta en una situación similar.

Si pudiera hacerlo, si existiera alguna forma posible de conseguirlo, le daría sin titubear a Rin aquella energía que lo aferraba a la vida, aún si eso significaba su fin. Ese pensamiento se repetía incesantemente desde hacía varios minutos, y aunque era una idea tentadora, era completamente imposible.

Suspiró abatido, apretando los labios. Sango puso una mano sobre la suya para darle ánimos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa en el proceso. Ella más que nadie entendía lo que debía estar sintiendo su hermano.

―¿Y Sesshomaru qué dijo? ―preguntó Kagome tras un minuto en el que nadie se atrevió a hablar.

―Nada. Quería enfrentar a esas cosas en la entrada al infierno, pero logré detenerlo a tiempo. Estaba muy furioso, apunto de transformarse en su verdadera forma y todo ―gruñó con cansancio. El dolor de cabeza no había remitido en el día, y aunque su cuerpo se encontrara un poco mejor pese a su herida y deseara acostarse, simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía dormir después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo?―. Estoy seguro de que si no lo hubiera detenido, habría ido tras esas cosas.

El grupo se quedó callado por unos instantes. Todos sabían lo mucho que significaba Rin para el demonio, y todavía más al escuchar el relato de Inuyasha. De haber dado aquel salto para enfrentarse al morador y su amo, no habría conseguido salir con vida. Algo de lo que todos sabían que estaría dispuesto a hacer por Rin sin siquiera pensarlo.

―¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de lo mismo que tú? ¿Que esas criaturas… ―Kagome tragó con dificultad― no se pueden vencer?

―Estoy seguro ―afirmó rotundamente su marido, entrecerrando los ojos con desagrado―. Pero simplemente no quiere aceptarlo. Quería regresar al inframundo para enfrentarse al amo de los moradores. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

―No lo culpo ―Sango hizo un gesto enojado y resignado.

―¿Piensas que intentará regresar por su propia cuenta? ―preguntó esta vez Miroku, acunando nuevamente a su mujer en su pecho para aplacarla. Su voz era serena, pero estaba igual de alterado que los demás.

―No lo sé. No tengo idea de qué es lo que hará ahora. O qué haremos nosotros ―agregó con desaliento, apretando los puños y dientes. Kagome apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ocultando parte de su rostro en la tela roja.

―No es justo… ―rompió a llorar tras mucho tiempo intentando retenerlo―. No es justo que Rin tenga que pasar por todo esto. ¿Por qué? Ella es tan buena… tan amable, y dulce… no merece nada de esto. No merece morir así.

―Es triste, pero algunas criaturas simplemente no tienen nada que hacer en este mundo ―dijo la anciana Kaede sombríamente sin mirar a nadie en particular. Sólo pensaba en su hermana, y el destino que tuvo que vivir al ser un cuerpo de barro y huesos. Ella no tuvo que regresar al mundo de los mortales, y más tarde que temprano, había que tenido que regresar al más allá. ¿Estaría Rin bajo el mismo porvenir que su amada hermana? Cómo quería creer que no―. Quizá… el tiempo de Rin se acabó desde hace mucho, y los dioses no pueden permitir que su vida continúe, no de esta manera.

―¿Y para eso la envían al infierno? ―Kohaku salió de su mutismo prolongado y alzó la voz furioso, mirando con desprecio y estupefacción a la anciana―. ¿Qué clase de dioses permiten esa injusticia? ¡Rin no tiene que ir ahí, no puede ser su destino!

Sango apretó levemente el agarre sobre su mano para intentar tranquilizarlo.

―Kohaku…

―Lo siento, muchacho ―contestó abatida la anciana, dándole una ojeada llena de pena―. No es lo que quise decir. Pero creo que sería sensato que nos preparemos para lo que está por suceder. Si no podemos encontrar qué más hacer, no creo que exista otra alternativa que ésa.

El chico resopló indignado y se puso de pie.

―¿Y qué hay de Rin, eh? ¿Sólo nos quedamos viendo como muere sin hacer nada, para que su alma baje al infierno a sufrir tormentos para siempre? ¡¿Cómo pueden aceptarlo tan fácilmente?!

Los demás se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué responder. Kohaku tenía razón. Era inhumano dejarla morir de esa manera, sabiendo muy bien qué le esperaba del otro lado. Pero ninguno de ellos era tan optimista como él, aunque lo intentaran con todas sus fuerzas. Especialmente Inuyasha, quien era el que más quería creer en una solución que le diera una oportunidad de vivir a la chiquilla. Pero el recuerdo estremecedor del morador y su maestro, del otro lado de la esfera oscura y sus siniestras sonrisas ahondaban a su lado más lógico y realista.

Había cosas que simplemente no se podían combatir, por más empeño que se pusiera en creer lo contrario. Ningún gran poder que poseyeran, ni sus habilidades o suerte servía de nada en esa situación. No quería aceptarlo, no _podía_ aceptarlo. Pero, lastimosamente, por más que les desgarrara a todos, sabían ya la verdad.

Nada podía evitar la muerte de Rin, ni siquiera Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha miró de nuevo a su pequeña hija, quien por milagro no se había despertado con la fuerte voz de Kohaku. Un dolor desgarrador le taladró el cuerpo al imaginarse que era ella la que estaba en el lugar de Rin, sin posibilidad de ser rescatada de un destino peor que la muerte. O si en vez de Rin, fuera Kagome la que tuviera el infierno como morada después de la muerte. Se volvería completamente loco si algo de esa magnitud le sucediera a alguna de las dos.

Un picor se apoderó de sus ojos, y los cerró de inmediato. Él no lloraba, dejaba salir su frustración y tristeza por medio de arranques violentos, cosa que en esos momentos tenía a flor de piel. Podía entender muy bien el odio e ira que invadieron a su hermano cuando abandonaron el Inframundo, así como su intenso deseo de una pelea sin cuartel. Para los demonios, una lucha era la única manera de dejar salir sus emociones, puesto que no conocían nada diferente.

Pero Inuyasha sí lo hacía. Y aunque quisiera salir y desquitarse con el mundo por su dolorosa incapacidad de ayudar a la pobre niña, sólo se quedó ahí, asqueado de sí mismo. Con el único consuelo de la compañía de Kagome y sus buenos amigos. Estaba demasiado cansado e impresionado con todo como para ser capaz de hacer algo en ese momento. Aunque estaba seguro de que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no _todavía_. Inuyasha jamás se quedaba de brazos cruzados, y aunque estuviera agotado, decepcionado y alicaído, comenzó a buscar en su mente que más se podría hacer por Rin que no hubieran intentado ya. _Siempre le encontramos soluciones a todo, ésta no puede ser la excepción_, resonó la voz de Kagome en su cabeza. Y podía apostar su valiosa espada a que sus palabras se cumplirían.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Kohaku decidió salir de la cabaña al no poder soportar más ese ambiente depresivo. Apartó tan rudamente la persiana de paja que hacía de puerta que casi la desgarró. Una vez afuera, respiró profundamente varias veces en un vano intento de serenarse, enfocándose solamente en sentir la fresca brisa nocturna azotarle suavemente el cuerpo.

Se sentía diferente, como si un extraño ocupara su cuerpo y se hiciera con el control de sus pensamientos. Un extraño que le clamaba dar un paso al frente y hacer la diferencia a como diera lugar.

Ya lo había decidido. Él no sería como los demás, que se quedaban sentados sintiendo lástima por Rin, aceptando su horrible destino. Kohaku simplemente no lo haría, no se resignaría. Y aunque le costara su último aliento, averiguaría cómo salir de aquel problema tan grande.

―¿Adónde crees que vas, niño? ―lo sorprendió una vocecilla gruñona y áspera cuando se encaminó a la casa de su hermana. Volteó para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Jaken, justo al lado de la cabaña de Inuyasha. El hombrecillo despegó la espalda de la pared y la luz de la luna hizo que se proyectaran sombras siniestras sobre su serio semblante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el báculo de dos cabezas entre ellos. A juzgar por su expresión, lo había escuchado todo. Ah-Un estaba recostado contra la casa que Rin y la anciana Kaede compartían, con una de sus cabezas entre las patas y la otra pegada a la pared, muy pendiente de cualquier sonido que proviniera del interior.

―A buscar una solución ―contestó tajante el exterminador, reanudando el camino sin prestarle más atención a ninguno de los dos.

―¿Tienes idea de dónde buscar? Porque yo sí ―lo siguió, dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

Kohaku se detuvo de repente, devolviéndole el gesto. Era de esperarse que Jaken, tras escucharlo todo, comenzara a cavilar planes de inmediato. No se podía negar que tenía sus buenos momentos como estratega, y en una situación tan seria como aquella, sabía que no le daría espacio a ningún error.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene en mente?

―Totosai ―le dijo Jaken, decidido―. Myoga, la madre del señor Sesshomaru, demonios ermitaños, espíritus… hay muchas opciones. Alguno debe tener las respuestas que necesitamos.

―El señor Sesshomaru seguramente ya habrá consultado a todas esas personas.

―No lo creo ―negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de perforarlo con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Daba la impresión de que la misma rabia que recorría a Kohaku por el desánimo de los demás también estaba presente en el pequeño youkai verde―. No ha tenido tiempo para ir con todos, casi no se ha movido de aquí. Y ahora no puede hacerlo.

Kohaku hizo una mueca extraña, desconfiado. No era como si sospechara del señor Jaken, pero se le hacía muy extraño que tuviera tal disposición. Nunca lo había visto tan serio como en ese entonces, cosa que desentonaba con su gruñona personalidad habitual.

―¿Por qué quiere hacer esto?

El demonio endureció su tosco semblante, ofendido.

―No la dejaré morir sólo porque esos inútiles se hayan dado por vencidos.

Ambos mantuvieron un silencioso duelo de miradas sólo por unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente Kohaku accedió. Jaken podría no ser muy fuerte o hábil en combate, pero tenía astucia y determinación cuando se lo proponía. Además de que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él: la solución del problema de Rin estaba ahí afuera, aún por descubrir. Y aunque sólo fueran ellos dos, la encontrarían.

―¡Vamos, Ah-Un! ―comandó Jaken, girando hacia el dragón, que apenas tenía una cabeza levantada en señal de atención. Pero no de obediencia―. Muévete, no tenemos toda la noche.

―No ―intervino el exterminador―. Déjelo. Llevaremos a Kirara, vuela más rápido. Además, Rin necesita a alguien que la cuide mientras estemos afuera, y no hay nadie mejor que Ah-Un. ¿Podemos contar contigo, viejo amigo?

La criatura levantó la otra cabeza, y sus cuatro ojos amarillentos se fijaron en él. Ambas caras asintieron una sola vez, como si entendiera perfectamente cuál era su objetivo. Kohaku no sonrió, sino que miró la cabaña de Rin y la anciana Kaede con determinación. Si tenían éxito, Rin no tendría nada a lo que temer cuando durmiera y recuperaría su vida normal. Y si no lo tenían, seguirían buscando.

Unos minutos después, Kirara surcaba el cielo nocturno con un singular par de compañeros a su lomo.

…

Sesshomaru los vio perderse a la distancia, sabiendo exactamente lo que pretendían, aún si no los había escuchado. Jaken estaba muy preocupado por Rin, pese a que intentaba ocultarlo, y sabía que haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para ayudarla. Quizás él podría hallar algo, o pensar en alguna alternativa que ningún otro hubiese planteado hasta ese entonces. Y aunque estuviera seguro de que su búsqueda sería en vano, una minúscula parte de sí deseaba que no lo fuera.

Bajó la mirada en línea recta justo a la casa en la que residía Rin. Ah-Un no se movió de su guardia durante toda la noche, al igual que él, que permaneció con los ojos fijos en el mismo punto durante mucho más tiempo del que llegaría a reconocer. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien.

Repetía infinitas veces lo que había vivido en el inframundo, esa sensación tan estremecedora que lo invadió al estar en presencia del amo de los moradores. Su furia no había desaparecido a lo largo del día, al contrario, había crecido cada vez que revivía ese suceso. El sólo hecho de haberse sentido desarmado ante esa criatura hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

Por aquel momento, ese minúsculo instante en el que el poder de Tenseiga se perdió al enviarlo contra el maestro, tuvo la certeza de que era completamente incapaz de hacer algo. No tenía nada que pudiera ser efectivo contra esa extraña y oscura clase de poder. Se sintió inútil. Asquerosamente inútil. Y su instinto de supervivencia actuó como mayor defensa, incrementando su youki para dar todo de sí.

Curiosamente, sólo se había sentido de la misma manera una sola vez a lo largo de su vida. Cuando sostuvo el diminuto y helado cuerpo sin vida de Rin. La posibilidad de repetir esa misma historia consiguió que su poder demoniaco saliera a flote en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, convencido de que sólo así, podría evitar aquello que no deseaba volver a presenciar.

Posó una mano en Tenseiga, que estaba silenciosa y tranquila. Como si ella, al igual que Rin, durmiera por mero agotamiento. Por lo menos, aquella noche, Rin pudo dormir sin que nadie tuviera que intervenir para socorrerla.

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo continuaría así? Ya sabía que los moradores no se detendrían, regresarían a la carga de un momento a otro sin importar la poderosa protección de su espada. Algún día, tarde o temprano, el escudo dejaría de tener y Rin quedaría a la merced de sus atacantes, que no tardarían ni un parpadeo en llevársela a su asqueroso mundo.

La siniestra guía de las balsas en el inframundo apareció en el hilo de sus pensamientos repentinamente. Su risa volvió a resonar con fuerza, y su retorcida sonrisa hizo que apretara la mandíbula. Era la misma sonrisa burlesca del amo el infierno, aquel que le hacía señas perezosas para invitarlo a ir con él al otro lado de la esfera negra.

Aquellos seres repugnantes nunca se apoderarían del alma de Rin, _nunca_ se la quitarían a él. No le interesaba saber cómo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que así sería, sin importar el medio.

Poco antes de que saliera el sol, Sesshomaru volvió a ocultarse en el bosque, perdiendo de vista la aldea. Aunque su mente aún la siguiera observando tan fijamente como antes, con la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada sanadora. Sólo quería dejar de pensar en lo mismo para que esa desagradable sensación abandonara su cuerpo.

Y sin saberlo, aquel odio que se apoderó de él un día atrás tomó un rumbo diferente. Ahora su objetivo era Rin. Ella era la responsable de su inquietud, de su impotencia, de su _derrota_. Después de obligarse durante años a abandonar cualquier tipo de relación con la niña, ésta volvió a él abriéndose camino con paso decidido.

Poco tiempo después de su llegada a la aldea, luego de _escuchar_ a Rin por primera vez, había pensado en marcharse. Pensaba que aquella situación no tenía arreglo alguno, así que no le convenía continuar ahí ocupando un tiempo que podría emplear en otra cosa más productiva. Y ahora, aquellos pensamientos le causaban un profundo asco. Irse definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. El sólo recuerdo del llanto angustioso de Rin lo hizo abandonar hasta la más insignificante idea de retirada bastante tiempo atrás.

A pesar de que la situación era incierta y desalentadora, se quedaría hasta el final. Un final que sabía inminente y demasiado próximo.

Terminó de subir aquella pequeña pendiente y giró la cabeza. Ahí, entre las hojas recién salidas por la primavera, distinguía la villa humana, minúscula por la distancia. Sus ojos se entornaron en la misma cabaña que había estado viendo momentos antes. Una pequeña figura salía por la puerta, saludando con una reverencia a los primeros transeúntes que se habían levantado con el sol. Desde ahí donde la contemplaba, no podía ver ningún rastro de cansancio en su rostro, ni ningún gesto de dolor que denotara su verdadero estado. A lo lejos, nadie diría que Rin tuviese un destino tan oscuro arropándola cada vez con más insistencia.

Y sólo por aquel ínfimo instante, realmente deseó que Jaken fuera capaz de encontrar algo para evitar que eso ocurriera.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Holas, gente. Lamento el retraso, estuve todo el día sin internet (que en paz descanse el viejo router) y no es sino hasta casi las 11 de la noche que puedo conectarme. En fin, a lo nuestro:

Ay, Sesshomaru, te las das de malo, pero todos sabemos que en el fondo ―muy, muy, _muy_ en el fondo― tienes tu corazoncito. Oculto tras una muralla de acero de cinco metros de espesor, una fosa con cocodrilos y rayos láser. Pero en fin, ahí está.

Sé que éste capítulo no es la gran cosa en comparación con el anterior, así que espero no haberles aburrido mucho. ¡Aunque tiene mucha variedad! ―a pesar del drama deprimente que lo rodea, claro xD―. Los hermanos regresan del inframundo, y como era de esperarse, Sessho quiere sangre. Aunque cuando llega Rin emprende su retirada, pues tiene un arsenal de cosas en las que pensar y estando ella ahí… bueno, le pasará algo parecido a la culpa, pero con él tendrá otro nombre. Pero ahí se quedará hasta el fin, y siendo tan testarudo como es, no estará dispuesto a permitir que le quiten la vida de Rin, aunque esté aparentemente predeterminado a suceder.

Oh, y los buenos de Kohaku y Jaken que no se pueden quedar tranquilos. ¿Encontrarán algo útil en ese viaje? ¿Habrá alguna forma de salvar a Rin de su destino inminente? Bueno, si no es con las Esferas del Dragón… xD

Pero eso ya es tema de más adelante, por lo que habrá que esperar a ver si su búsqueda dio frutos o no.

Muchas gracias a **Suzu, Alexa Reynoza** (x4), **Lizzy, Fefa** (x2), **Lau Cullen Swan, M.J Hayden, Janet-Knul, Faby Sama, Hikary-neko, SamanthaBlue1405, Inukag4ever, Sun and Mint, Marvivi, Ryht, Dulce Locurilla, Ginny,** **Silver8fox, Ibeth **y** Hikary Mitsuki Yoshida** por sus lindos reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa gigantesca. Espero saber qué les pareció éste capítulo.

Oh, y he visto que alguien me ha pedido más recomendaciones de fics. A ver… tendrían que revisar entre mis favoritos, la verdad xD Si leen en inglés, les recomiendo A Glass Half Full, de xxxObsessedxxx, es un AU muy interesante y entretenido, también está Beauty and the Demon, de Sombra112. Y en español, les recomiendo fuertemente Buscando Felicidad, de Suelias, que es una historia para babear el teclado de lo buena que es, y también Ángel Demoníaco de Neissa. Lo único malo de esta es que no está terminada xD

Y sin más nada que decir, me despido con besos, abrazos, chocolates, gatitos y ositos.


	9. Lazos que se fortalecen

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**9.** Lazos que se fortalecen

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles. Rin había sido obligada a dormir cada noche, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, y rara vez dormía dos noches seguidas. Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, sus amigos sabían que nunca le perdería el miedo a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para volver a la normalidad.

Kagome, aunque no volvió a sentir el peligro tan latente como antes, también se mantenía demasiado alerta, a la espera de un nuevo ataque. Los moradores seguían ahí, acechantes, pero ahora su energía era más débil y lejana, como si la protección de Tenseiga encerrara a Rin en una cúpula de cristal muy grueso y resistente. Pero por muy bien que parecieran marchar las cosas, ni Kagome ni los demás bajaban la guardia.

Inuyasha y Miroku retomaron sus viajes de trabajo y pasaban cortos periodos de tiempo fuera de la aldea. Podía ser una situación grave, pero eso no quitaba que sus familias necesitaran sustento. Aunque no sólo ocupaban sus travesías en trabajar exterminando demonios, sino que también aprovechaban para preguntarle a cuanta persona fuera posible si conocía algún remedio para evadir permanentemente a los moradores del inframundo, o preservar una vida humana más allá de sus limitaciones naturales.

Tristemente, cada erudito espiritual, monje, sacerdotisa, sacerdote y gurú les daba la misma respuesta. Que era imposible.

Supieron que Kohaku y Jaken estaban haciendo lo mismo por su lado, al coincidir con un viejo ermitaño demonio que les explicó su visita, sacando, cómo no, la misma conclusión que los demás.

Regresaban de cada vez más frustrados y cansados de cada uno de sus viajes, aunque seguían sin darse por vencidos.

Rin los veía ir y venir, apreciando en cada ocasión lo agotados que estaban. No sólo tenían que trabajar lejos de sus hogares, sino que también dedicaban parte de su tiempo en recorrer la región en busca de alguien que supiera algo que les fuera de utilidad. Como Kohaku y Jaken, a quienes no había vuelto a ver desde aquel día en el que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru volvieron del inframundo.

Todos se esmeraban tanto por ella, lo daban todo para que continuara viviendo. Y eso, aunque la hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, le tocó en lo más profundo de su alma. Tenía mucha suerte por contar con personas tan desinteresadas que la apreciaban tanto. Una parte de sí deseaba que se detuvieran y continuaran con sus vidas con normalidad. Odiaba verlos desgastarse tanto por su causa, verlos tan cansados cada vez que llegaban a sus casas. Pero la otra parte se inspiraba en su decisión y perseverancia, el hecho de que siempre volvían a intentarlo una y otra vez sin aceptar la derrota.

Creía que, como ellos, no podía simplemente pensar lo peor. Por supuesto que aún estaba aterrada, pero eso no significaba que debía resignarse a morir. Si ellos eran capaces de luchar, Rin también lo sería. No desperdiciaría todos sus esfuerzos encerrándose a llorar o siendo altamente pesimista.

Y como parte de su nueva resolución, supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Aquel día en particular amaneció despejado, muy pocas nubes surcaban el cielo de un azul intenso, a diferencia de las lluvias que habían caído sobre la aldea últimamente, Rin salió temprano en la mañana de su cabaña, respirando profundamente.

Se retorció los dedos nerviosamente en cuanto comenzó a caminar, aún preguntándose si aquello que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Horas de debates mentales no habían conseguido darle toda la seguridad que necesitaba para sentirse completamente a gusto con su decisión. Aunque trataba de convencerse fieramente de que así era.

Y es que, en el fondo, por más que tratara de maquillarlo, sabía que su única alternativa era regresar con el demonio. Había estado tanto tiempo negándolo, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía hacerlo, sólo para comprender a regañadientes que había cometido un grandísimo error. Si Tenseiga la protegía, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, sus amigos ya no tendrían que acarrear con sus problemas y podrían continuar con sus vidas como siempre tuvieron que ser.

Lo que más le había hecho apegarse a su disposición de permanecer en la aldea era algo que la avergonzaba y la hacía sentir muy infantil: un tonto rencor hacia el Daiyoukai. Bueno, para ella no era tonto, pero le daba muchísima pena que los demás supieran lo mucho que en realidad le afectó el que la dejara sola. Tuvo miedo de haber significado siempre una molestia para él, como una obligación que era forzado a atender, quizá por mera cortesía. Creyó que ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que fuera a sucederle.

Recordar aquellos duros momentos jamás era fácil. Se frotó la cara con las manos para quitarse las ganas de soltar unas lágrimas. Quería dejar de llorar, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir herida por lo mismo. Y más ahora que se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada.

Si ella no significara nada para él, jamás se habría arriesgado a regresar al inframundo para ayudarla, ni se quedaría cerca de la aldea para asegurar que estuviera protegida. Tal vez lo que realmente había logrado cambiar su opinión fue aquella mirada que le lanzó cuando regresó de su misión. Le daba la impresión de que se sentía derrotado. No furioso en sí, sino más bien vencido. Sesshomaru no le era tan indiferente como había estado pensando después de todo.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarlo. Estaba de pie, en medio del bosque, contemplando el amanecer que se asomaba desde un pequeño hueco entre los árboles y ramas. La bruma que se había formado por la noche estaba desapareciendo, y una perezosa brisa apenas movió algunos de sus cabellos blancos. Rin respiró hondamente, viéndolo por unos segundos. Recordaba cómo era despertar al ser una niña que no paraba de viajar, ésa era la primera imagen que solía ver. Y aunque pasaron varios años desde aquello, la paz que sentía al hacerlo no se había esfumado.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―avanzó con timidez. Aún estando a punto de hacerlo, sentía las dudas carcomiéndola. El demonio supo de su presencia incluso antes de que ella pudiera verlo, pero se mantuvo inmutable. Rin no le dio importancia a su silencio y continuó avanzando hasta quedar a su lado, aunque no demasiado cerca. Volvió a tomar una buena bocanada de aire para darse el valor de hablar. Había tomado una decisión―. ¿Cuándo saldremos, señor?

Él apenas giró la cabeza para verla, interrogándola mudamente.

―Dijo que no se quedaría en la aldea para cerciorarse de que Tenseiga me protegiera ―le explicó con voz queda, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo en sus extremidades―. Y cambié de opinión. Quisiera volver a viajar con usted. Discúlpeme por contradecirlo la última vez, fui insensata y orgullosa, pero me equivoqué.

Sesshomaru regresó su vista al amanecer, aparentemente ignorándola. Volvió a recordar lo sucedido en el inframundo, las caras grotescas de aquellos seres que lo observaban a él y a Inuyasha desde las alturas. Recordó el odio que lo invadió, sus incontrolables ganas de hacerlos pedazos. Todo seguía ahí, arremolinándose en su interior y creciendo poco a poco.

Y a su lado estaba Rin, la razón por la cual esa ira se concentraba. Afiló los ojos sin que pudiera verlo, comprimiendo una ligerísima mueca de enfado.

―No quiero seguir siendo una carga para nadie. Después de lo que pasó la última vez… ―continuó ella. Tragó con dificultad sintiendo como se apretaba el nudo en su garganta. No quería ni pensar en el último ataque que había sufrido y el peligro que había significado para sus amigos. O el temible viaje que su señor e Inuyasha tuvieron que hacer, del cual casi no había querido oír. Podía imaginarse muy bien las conclusiones a las que habían llegado, sólo era necesario ver sus expresiones para darse cuenta. Si aceptando la proposición de Sesshomaru podía evitar que eso pasara de nuevo, la recibiría de brazos abiertos―. Tenía razón. Tuve que haberme ido con usted desde un principio, fui una gran tonta. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Rin lo miraba con sus grandes ojos fijos en él, buscando una respuesta. Pero no pasó ni un minuto hasta que el youkai se dio la vuelta, alejándose para adentrarse en el bosque.

―¡Espere! ―lo siguió, atónita―. Señor Sesshomaru, ¿no me responderá?

Él continuó caminando como si fuera incapaz de oírla. Rin sintió miedo, sabía muy bien lo que eso quería decir. Tuvo que apresurar el paso hasta casi convertirlo en un trote para mantenerse cerca de él, cuidando de no tropezarse con ninguna rama o raíz, ya que en esa parte del bosque la maleza era densa y alta. Aunque no parecía ser un problema para el hombre, que la esquivaba sin mayor esfuerzo.

―¡Por favor, espere! Sé que hice mal y me porté como una idiota. ¡Me arrepiento mucho de lo que dije! Usted tenía razón al decir que sólo sería una carga para los demás. Tenseiga puede protegerme sin hacer nada especial, prometo no serle de ninguna molestia. ¡Auch! ―como iba distraída tratando de verlo a la cara, no vio la raíz que se apareció en su camino. Tuvo suficiente suerte como para no caer, pero estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo. Aún con el empeine adolorido, levantó la vista del suelo y vio que el demonio le llevaba mucha ventaja―. ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ―salió corriendo tras él.

Pero casi chocó contra él cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Sesshomaru se había dado la vuelta en un movimiento rápido que la pilló desprevenida. Sus ojos dorados tenían la misma furia que el día en que regresó del inframundo. El corazón de Rin latió inquieto, preguntándose qué haría él a continuación.

―Ya tomaste tu decisión ―le espetó ásperamente―, morirás donde perteneces. Tú misma lo dijiste; no tiene sentido retrasar algo que de todas formas llegará. ¿Qué diferencia habrá si me acompañas o no? El resultado será el mismo, y lo sabes.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella, quien lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos. Era como si la acabaran de herir con un gran puñal justo en el centro del pecho. Fue incapaz de moverse por los tensos y horribles segundos en los que sólo se miraban el uno al otro. Y antes de que Sesshomaru volviera a darse la vuelta para marcharse, dejándola clavada en aquella porción del bosque, pudo ver las gruesas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos castaños.

―Se equivoca ―le dijo ella, sobrecogida, cuando él había dado un par de pasos. Por alguna razón, el demonio dejó de moverse―. No pertenezco a este lugar. Lo dije porque estaba enojada, pero… no lo creo. Pensé que tendría que vivir aquí el resto de mis días, tuve que aceptarlo aunque no me gustara. Siempre esperé que regresara, siempre quise volver a viajar con usted, con el señor Jaken y con Ah-Un. Prometió que me dejaría elegir, ¿recuerda? ―formó una débil sonrisa que él no llegó a ver―. Esperé… y esperé un poco más. Hasta que creí que no tenía sentido ―le dijo, respirando hondamente para tratar de dejar de llorar―. Así que pensé que si me decía a mí misma que éste era mi hogar, lo sería. Aunque amo a todas las personas que viven aquí, y a pesar de que han hecho tantas cosas por mí… no es donde siento que pertenezco.

Se enjuagó bruscamente las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono, dando un pequeño paso hacia él. Sesshomaru pudo oír el crujir de las ramitas y hojas secas bajo sus temblorosos pies. Volteó lentamente para verla, sin ablandar ni un ápice su terrible expresión. En cambio, ella volvía a demostrar su desesperanza, justo como cuando lo miró mientras Kagome limpiaba sus heridas después del último asalto de los moradores. Ese hecho parecía ahora tan lejano que daba la impresión de que habían transcurrido varios meses.

―¿Por qué nunca regresó?

Los segundos pasaron sin que saliera una respuesta. Y ella, apenada, supo entonces que seguramente era algo que no quería oír. No se había olvidado de su promesa como había creído, sino que ya no quiso cumplirla. Tal vez era mejor si no lo escuchaba decirlo.

Pero a pesar de que volvía a sentirse muy decaída, como cuando era más joven y comprendió que la había abandonado, se obligó a apartar todos sus lúgubres pensamientos. No era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos encontrados, tenía que seguir intentando hacer lo correcto.

―¿Podría volver a viajar con usted? ―preguntó, aunque ya sabía de antemano lo que contestaría. Bajó la cabeza, derrotada, incluso antes de oírlo.

―No.

De haberlo estado viendo, se habría percatado de que su semblante se había suavizado.

―Ya veo. ¿Se irá pronto, señor Sesshomaru?

―No.

―Entonces… ―lo detuvo, titubeante, antes de que reanudara la marcha una vez más. Se sentía muy mareada y moría por descansar un poco―, ¿puedo hacerle compañía mientras se quede por aquí?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Quería decirle que no, quería simplemente alejarse de ahí sin volver a mirar atrás. Pero algo lo detenía. Algo que no sabía identificar y que le molestaba bastante. Tenseiga dio una ligera sacudida en su cinto, llamando su atención, como si intentara responderle a Rin.

―Como quieras ―respondió cortante. Y se fue, sin darle tiempo para que lo siguiera.

Pero ella no pretendía hacerlo de todos modos. Sólo se quedó viéndolo perderse entre los árboles con expresión ausente. Quiso decirle algo más, pero de nuevo se alzaba esa gran muralla que la mantenía a raya.

Se sentía tan estúpida… ¿por qué tuvo que negarse a seguir viajando con él? Si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, todo sería más fácil. Sus amigos no tendrían que preocuparse tanto por ella, y ella en particular tendría menos personas a las que convencer de que estaba bien. Porque aún cuando deseaba fervientemente creer que había una solución para lo que le sucedía, una parte de sí se mantenía firme y realista. Era la misma manera de pensar que tenían todos, a pesar de que trataran de ocultarlo.

_Ojalá_, pensó, _ojalá sí existiese algo que pudiera remediar todo_. _Daría lo que fuera_. Estaba tan asustada… ¿qué pasaría a partir de entonces? Aquella pregunta, junto a muchas otras, la ayudaba a mantenerla en vela toda la noche, sin importar que los moradores no pudieran alcanzarla. Le aterraba pensar en lo que sería de ella cuando todo se fuera en picada.

Pero mientras tanto haría su mayor esfuerzo por seguir adelante. Aunque el futuro era muy incierto no se desmoronaría ni se rendiría. No le quedaba más opción que poner todas sus esperanzas en que todo estaría bien.

Viviría, al menos el tiempo que le restaba, dando lo mejor de sí.

Relajó los hombros con una exhalación, pasándose de nuevo la manga del kimono por la cara para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Pero no todo era tan malo, ¿verdad? Detuvo su andar ligero cuando se abría paso entre los matorrales para ir a la aldea, tratando de localizar al demonio de blanco en la espesura del bosque. Al menos él seguía ahí.

…

De nuevo los días seguían pasando, con el mismo ritmo pausado con el que el invierno le había cedido el lugar a la primavera. La aldea ya había reanudado por completo las actividades que la fría estación había puesto en espera, y era común ver a los hombres arando la tierra y a las mujeres en los campos de arroz desde muy temprano.

El grupo del hanyou estaba más o menos igual que siempre, contando con los frecuentes viajes que hacía con su amigo el monje para trabajar. Seguían angustiados por la situación de Rin, pero había algo raro ante lo cual no sabían cómo actuar.

Rin se veía un poco más calmada y animada, como si la primavera en sí la hiciera despertar de un largo y mal sueño. Sonreía con más frecuencia, se alimentaba mejor, cumplía con sus ocupaciones con mayor disposición e incluso, para sorpresa de todos, se esforzaba por dormir un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

No habían pasado más de dos meses desde el regreso de los hermanos del inframundo, y para ella era como si hubieran encontrado justo la respuesta que necesitaba. Kagome y Kaede estaban estupefactas, ya que sabían mejor que nadie el estado tan afligido y temeroso con el que Rin había estado viviendo los últimos años. Verla recuperarse poco a poco era desconcertante.

―Es porque Sesshomaru está aquí ―aseguró Miroku a su esposa y mejor amigo cuando vieron a Rin pasar en compañía de Jinenji, tarareando distraídamente mientras se dirigían a la parcela de plantas medicinales―. El que esté cerca le hace bien.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó escéptica Sango―. Sesshomaru ni siquiera se deja ver, y no parece estar muy contento por estar aquí.

―A veces Rin va con él ―comentó Inuyasha algo malhumorado. A él también le desagradaba la actitud de su hermano, pero debía admitir que agradecía su presencia. Ni ellos ni Rin habían tenido tanta paz desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―¿Crees que quiera llevársela? Como dijo que lo haría…

―No lo sé ―el híbrido se encogió de hombros―. Lo habría hecho antes, imagino. No sé qué pasa entre esos dos, pero…

―Sea lo que sea, está ayudando a Rin ―completó Miroku.

―La pregunta es si podrá ayudarla de la manera que lo necesita ―murmuró Sango. Los hombres no dijeron nada, sólo continuaron caminando en silencio. Inuyasha y Miroku habían regresado de un trabajo en una aldea cercana, y Sango tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con ellos justo en la entrada del pueblo, cerca de los campos de cultivo donde estaban Rin y Jinenji en ese momento―. Por cierto, ¿tienen alguna noticia de Kohaku?

―Según Myoga, él y Jaken estaban buscando a Totosai. Como el viejo desapareció hace poco para hacer no sé qué cosa, les cuesta localizarlo. Debe estar escapando de alguien a quien no le quiere hacer una espada, el muy cobarde ―Inuyasha roló los ojos, acomodando mejor sobre su hombro el barril de arroz que llevaba consigo.

―¿Habrán encontrado algo útil?

―Ya habrían regresado de ser así ―observó Miroku―. ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? ―le preguntó poco después, recordando lo mucho que se preocupaba Sango con las salidas de su hermano pequeño. Nunca olvidaría la enorme angustia de haberlo perdido por culpa de Naraku, así que ahora trataba de cuidarlo y estar lo más pendiente de él que le fuera posible.

Sango sonrió conmovida. Su marido siempre sabía interpretar hasta sus más pequeñas acciones.

―No, déjalo. Sabe cuidarse solo. Además, creo que no se perdonaría regresar con las manos vacías.

―Y Jaken tampoco ―apuntó Inuyasha con una mueca―. Ese enanito fastidioso será un inútil, pero no sabe rendirse. Debe ser por eso que Sesshomaru lo mantiene con él. O será que Jaken siempre sabe cómo encontrarlo y Sesshomaru no puede huir.

Sango y Miroku rieron entre dientes, imaginándose más posible la segunda opción.

Rin y Jinenji los vieron a lo lejos, ya entrando en el campo de cultivo. Rin contuvo una pequeña sonrisa, cosa de la que su amigo se alegró. Había extrañado verla sonreír, algo poco frecuente en los últimos tiempos. Pero su mueca cambió cuando la chica cerró los ojos repentinamente, llevándose una mano a la frente y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó preocupado, extendiendo un brazo hacia ella en caso de que se cayera.

―Sí, sólo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes ―contestó tras recuperarse.

El hanyou, no muy convencido, se encogió de hombros y puso manos a la obra. Rin hurgaba entre las plantas a su lado despreocupadamente, sin percatarse de los rápidos vistazos que le lanzaba cada cierto tiempo.

―Ah, mira. Ya comenzaron a salir ―Jinenji señaló unas pequeñas bayas de color naranja en la planta que tenía enfrente.

―Eso fue rápido ―se sorprendió Rin―. Las plantamos hace poco.

―Son como la semilla de la Planta Milenaria. Crecen rápido si sabes cómo cuidarlas ―comentó Jinenji mientras metía algunas cuántas frutillas en un pañuelo y se lo pasaba a su amiga―. Mastícalas bien, ¿de acuerdo? El jugo es lo que necesitas, pero la piel es algo rasposa y difícil de tragar, así que no es necesario que lo hagas.

―Te dije que estoy bien, Jinenji ―protestó suavemente al recibir las diez frutillas en su palma y las examinaba sin mucho entusiasmo. Las había probado antes y tenían un sabor espantoso.

―De todas formas te hacen falta. No intentes engañarme, por favor ―pidió, evitando verla a la cara. Había querido sonar firme, pero le era imposible evitar su timidez―. Sé que sigues sintiéndote mal. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Rin abrió la boca queriendo reprochar, pero la cerró poco después. Suspiró con derrota, fingiéndole toda su atención a las plantas que tenía adelante luego de guardar el pañuelo con las bayas en su obi.

―¿Se nota mucho?

―No tanto como antes. Pero si te encuentras mal, deberías decirlo.

―No quiero seguir preocupando a nadie ―murmuró más para sí. Después de todo, aún se encontraba débil, sin importar que estuviera alimentándose y durmiendo mejor. Ella sabía lo que significaba. Aunque los moradores no la atacaran (todavía los sentía cada vez que dormía, a pesar de que sus presencias eran más lejanas), su salud no mejoraba. Y no parecía que lo volvería a hacer. Por lo que no era necesario que los demás se enteraran de ese detalle, al menos no por el momento.

Jinenji no contestó y continuó con sus labores, buscando algo más de valor para expresarle abiertamente su inquietud. Ojalá pudiera ser tan franco como Kohaku, pensó, o tan inteligente con las palabras como lo era Kagome. Ella podía convencer a cualquier persona de hacer lo que sea con sólo unas palabras bien seleccionadas. Era un don que le encantaría tener.

Rin alzó la vista tras varios minutos de silencio. Le había parecido ver un destello blanco entre los árboles, arriba de la pendiente. Trató de ignorarlo al principio, pero al cabo de unos minutos no lo soportó más y se puso en pie.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó calladamente Jinenji, siguiéndola con sus enormes ojos azules.

La chica volvió a mirar hacia ese punto en el que creyó ver algo, preguntándose si había sido su imaginación. Pero no lo creía así.

―¿Te importa si subo un momento? Creo que vi algo.

―¿A Sesshomaru?

Ella hizo una mueca entre sonrisa nerviosa y disculpa, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza. Era común que Rin se levantara de repente y fuera al bosque por unos cuántos minutos. No tenía idea de lo que hacía estando con ese demonio, pero fuera lo que fuera, la dejaba en un estado distraído por un par de horas. Jinenji se alegró de que Kohaku no estuviera ahí para verlo, le supondría un golpe bastante duro.

―Sube con cuidado. Recuerda que llovió anoche y puede estar resbaloso ―le advirtió quedamente, regresando a sus actividades. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y se puso en marcha, bajo la disimulada mirada preocupada de su buen amigo.

Como Jinenji había predicho, la subida estaba resbalosa y enlodada, pero no le costó más que unos pocos traspiés y algo de barro y pasto en las sandalias llegar a la cima. Dio una honda bocanada para recuperar el aliento, aprovechando para echar un vistazo desde la altura. Cada vez le costaba un poco más hacer esfuerzo físico, un pequeño dolor se alojaba en su pecho y le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Al igual que las piernas le temblaban un poco y se sentía ligeramente mareada. Afortunadamente, el imprevisto no solía durar casi nada y le era fácil no tomarle importancia cuando se iba.

Cuando giró hacia el bosque, se lo encontró al instante. Aunque algo oculto por las sombras de los árboles, su figura de perfil era claramente visible. Se había detenido y la observaba sin cambiar de postura. Rin fue hasta él, justo en el límite del bosque con el sendero, e hizo una inclinación rápida a modo de saludo.

―Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru ―le dijo muy amable.

El demonio sólo la observó unos segundos más antes de continuar su camino, y Rin no tardó en seguirlo sin salirse del sendero. Casi nunca hablaba con ella, sino que se limitaba a permitirle acompañarlo por un momento, escuchando lo que tenía que decirle sin dar muchas muestras de que le prestara atención. Aunque la mujer sabía que lo hacía.

―¿Ha sabido algo del señor Jaken? ―Rin se quedó esperando unos segundos y como no hubo respuesta, supo que tampoco él tenía noticias suyas―. Ojalá regrese pronto. Creo que Ah-Un lo echa de menos, se ve algo melancólico.

Sesshomaru lo dudaba. Tanto él como el dragón preferían que el pequeño demonio se mantuviera callado, así que no extrañaban realmente su presencia. Y con su ausencia, Ah-Un prefería quedarse en la aldea, cerca de Rin. Le encantaba dormir en la puerta de su cabaña y dar paseos con ella al anochecer, estando muy atento siempre a cualquier pequeña cosa que ella hiciera.

Si Ah-Un estaba melancólico, no tenía nada que ver con Jaken.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―lo llamó al cabo de uno o dos minutos de haber estado pensando una nueva idea―. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Él sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin molestarse en darle mayores señales de su atención.

Rin estaba muy tentada a sacar las bayas que le había dado Jinenji y ofrecérselas al youkai. Pero justo cuando llevaba la mano al obi se dio cuenta de que era una idea muy tonta. ¿Para qué podría necesitar algún medicamento el señor Sesshomaru? Seguramente no se había enfermado jamás, y encontraría aquel infantil gesto como algo poco menos que una burla.

Dio un prolongado suspiro de derrota y volvió a bajar la mano.

―Es que… quisiera hacer algo por usted. Sé que no está aquí porque quiere, y bueno… Me gustaría poder retribuirle de alguna forma ―admitió cabizbaja.

―No necesito nada ―le contestó él, haciendo que alzara la cara de nuevo. Seguía igual de enojado, pero aún así no se iba de la aldea. Sabía que era sólo por protegerla, y era por eso que sentía la necesidad de remunerárselo.

―Lo siento ―murmuró ella con una pequeña y triste sonrisa―. Es muy noble de su parte hacer esto por mí, nunca podré pagárselo ―se atrevió a decir con una pizca de ironía. Como si ella fuera capaz de hacer algo una mínima parte de importante para él de lo que el demonio estaba haciendo―. Pero si existe algo que necesite, por favor dígamelo. Lo que sea. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Rin no se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru comprimía una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Él no quería absolutamente nada a cambio de lo que hacía. Porque a fin de cuentas, por más que odiara aceptarlo, no era suficiente. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo era suficiente.

Estuvieron en silencio por el transcurso de unos minutos más, y la chica notó que Sesshomaru había reducido levemente su paso para que pudiera seguirlo sin tener que trotar. Él no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero ya se había acostumbrado a mantener un ritmo más pausado cada vez que la sentía cerca, cosa que Rin agradecía silenciosamente.

―Vaya, creo que ya me he alejado bastante ―murmuró Rin al ver que los campos de cultivo quedaban atrás. Ya ni siquiera podía ver la gran figura de Jinenji a la distancia―. Será mejor que vuelva, le dije a Jinenji que no tardaría. Hasta luego, señor Sesshomaru ―hizo una reverencia superficial. El youkai también se había detenido, aunque no la miraba de frente. A ella eso le bastaba―. Que tenga un bonito día. ¡Y muchas gracias! ―se despidió sonriente.

―¿Por qué me agradeces? ―le preguntó, logrando que volteara extrañada. Cada vez que se marchaba, le daba las gracias. Todos los días sin falta. Suponía que era por brindarle la defensa de Tenseiga, pero la primera vez había sido más que suficiente.

Rin borró rápidamente la incredulidad de su pálido rostro y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa vaga.

―¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ―se encogió de hombros―. Después de todo lo que hace, sería una falta de respeto. Además de por mantener a raya a esos… fantasmas o lo que sean ―se estremeció con desagrado, recordándolos―, por estar aquí. Lo eché mucho de menos, y me alegra poder verlo, aunque sea un poco. Es casi como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no le parece? Aunque se me hace raro no escuchar al señor Jaken quejándose ―soltó una risita callada, imaginándoselo recriminarla por siempre dejarlo afuera y no tomarlo en cuenta―. Así que muchas gracias, señor Sesshomaru. Pero… si no le gusta que lo repita tanto, puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me han dicho que hablo mucho, aunque yo no lo creo. Me parece que son los demás los que no hablan lo suficiente. ¿Le molesta que le agradezca? ¿Quiere que lo deje de hacer?

Sesshomaru sólo la contempló unos segundos más y volvió a la marcha, esta vez torciendo su camino para internarse en el bosque.

―Haz lo que quieras.

No pudo ver la sonrisa radiante de Rin ante su nueva despedida, ni como se iba andando tan contenta de regreso a la aldea.

Ella tenía razón. Aquello era _casi _como en los viejos tiempos. No había perdido su costumbre de hablar por los codos y seguirlo a todos lados, así que eso no había cambiado. Por un momento, un pequeño momento, Sesshomaru quiso realmente estar de vuelta en esos días en los que le daba caza a Naraku. Pero enseguida rectificó para sus adentros. Era mejor no tener ninguna información suya, más allá de esa en la que sabía que se encontraba bien.

No le gustaba la inquietud que sentía hacia Rin, ni esa molesta sensación de querer mantenerla a salvo. Una que iba creciendo cada vez más.

O tal vez, lo que odiaba no era eso. Sino _saber_ que no podría conseguirlo.

…

―¡No puede ser…! ―explotó el exterminador por fin, rompiendo el mutismo que los rodeaba desde hacía minutos. No era nada fácil de asimilar lo que acababa de oír―. ¡Es que no puede ser posible! No podemos dejar que… ¿cómo podríamos…? ¿Cómo puedes decirnos que nos resignemos como si nada?

―Kohaku ―trató de explicar la pulga Myoga, incómoda. Estaba sentada sobre el hombro de Totosai, quien les había contado a Jaken y a Kohaku algo que definitivamente no querían oír. Toda la determinación que habían reunido al inicio de su viaje oscilaba peligrosamente para convertirse en desesperación―. Hemos buscado y hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas.

―Totosai ―habló esta vez Jaken. Su piel verde estaba casi de un blanco nada saludable―, ¿no puedes hacer un arma que pueda vencer a esas cosas? ¿Alguna más fuerte que Tenseiga?

Myoga y Totosai intercambiaron miradas incómodas, pero Kohaku abrió los ojos con renovada esperanza.

―¡Sí, eso podría funcionar! Quizá lo que se necesita para combatir a los moradores es un arma que aún no se ha creado. Dinos lo que necesitas y lo buscaremos.

―Eso no funcionará, muchacho ―negó el herrero―. Pensé que te lo había dicho la madre de Sesshomaru. Aunque se logre desvanecer la esencia de los moradores, es imposible eliminarlos. No pueden morir, su energía regresa de donde salió completamente intacta. De ser posible, alguien ya lo habría hecho. ¿Crees que son los primeros que lo intentan? ―preguntó algo irritado. ¡Había hecho un gran esfuerzo reuniendo información para ellos, y aunque se los explicara mil veces, no lo asimilaban!―. Varios demonios han buscado la misma respuesta que ustedes, aunque ninguno por su misma razón. Todos querían asegurarse la inmortalidad, ¡la verdadera! No sólo vivir largo tiempo, sino ser incapaces de morir bajo cualquier circunstancia. Han probado armas y técnicas de gran poder, pero ninguno lo consiguió. Sé de demonios que bajaron al inframundo con el único propósito de reclamar el infierno, ¿saben? Muy pocos lograron regresar, y si lo hicieron sólo fue porque no se atrevieron a pelear y se arrepintieron en el último momento.

―¡¿Entonces, quieres que dejemos que se lleven a Rin como si nada?!

―No es lo que queremos ―lo corrigió Myoga―, créenos que no es así. Es sólo que a veces no hay salida. La muerte es algo inevitable para todos los seres vivos.

―No me importa la muerte ―resopló Kohaku―, me importa adónde se va el alma después. Nadie puede salir del infierno, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera los demonios, y allí sufren un destino terrible. No puede ser el de Rin, sencillamente no puede.

El exterminador apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un increíble dolor se alojó en su pecho, y recordó muy vívidamente aquellos días oscuros en los que Naraku lo controlaba, aquella impresión de estar atrapado entre sensaciones horribles, como si un velo negro, pesado y venenoso lo cubriera de tristeza, remordimiento y dolor.

Rin no sólo era su amiga, era alguien a quien quería muchísimo, sin importar si lo correspondía o no. La respuesta que le había dado no tenía relevancia. Y no podía permitir que algo le sucediera, quería protegerla de alguna forma. ¡Y lo más triste era que ni siquiera podía intentarlo!

Jaken se quedó viendo al vacío, tratando de asimilar toda la información. Sentía una impotencia muy parecida a la de Kohaku, aunque hacia una dirección diferente. ¿Cómo el infierno podía ser el destino de una niña como Rin, que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie? Era una criatura inocente, pura. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Si pudiera cambiar su lugar con el de ella, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Y su señor Sesshomaru… estaba más que seguro de que pensaba lo mismo.

―Tenseiga… ―murmuró, evocando la imagen de su amo al salir del Inframundo con Inuyasha. Su gesto había sido algo nuevo para él. Jamás lo vio de aquella manera, tan… _derrotado_― ¿de verdad no puede hacer nada?

―Tenseiga es un arma poderosa que se alimenta de energía. Pero no _cualquier_ tipo de energía ―explicó Totosai, inclinando la cabeza―. No es como Colmillo de Acero que usa el youki de su maestro para activarse o la energía de sus enemigos para contraatacar, sino que se basa en algo diferente. En la _compasión_ y las _emociones_ del que pide sus poderes. Puede hacer grandes cosas siempre y cuando sea la verdadera intención de aquel que la usa.

―¿Eso no es suficiente? ―Jaken levantó la mirada del suelo, expectante.

―No sabría decírtelo. Sólo existe una espada como ésa, y los únicos que han podido usarla son Sesshomaru y su padre. No sé qué resultados podría tener con cada uno.

―Es muy difícil saberlo con el carácter del señor Sesshomaru ―agregó Myoga, cruzando sus cuatro brazos―. El Gran Señor dio instrucciones para que sólo fuera él quien pudiera usar a Tenseiga. Porque necesita aprender de ella algo que le hace falta. Así lo dijo, ¿verdad, Totosai?

―Sí, creo que fue algo así. Si al menos me hubiera permitido examinarla luego de perder el Meido Zangetsuha, podría tener idea de la envergadura de su poder… ―el herrero se rascó la calva cabeza, mirando al cielo nocturno. Había interceptado a Kohaku y a Jaken en el aire, y estaban conversando en un camino de tierra cerca de un bosque desde hacía más de una hora. Había estado hablando con otro fabricante de espadas demoniacas, un amigo suyo que lastimosamente tenía más éxito que él, aunque su calidad no fuera tan buena como todos sus clientes creían. Le preguntó si por casualidad conocía algo con lo que eliminar a los moradores. Aunque ya sabía de antemano su respuesta, tuvo que confirmar sus sospechas y llevárselas al par de compañeros de viaje. Nadie más conocía ni un arma ni método para combatir tales enemigos, los cazadores más eficaces y letales del _otro_ mundo. Solo el Colmillo Sagrado podía hacerles frente, aunque no sabía hasta cuándo.

―Crees entonces… ―Kohaku avanzó, apretando los labios― que si el señor Sesshomaru de verdad lo _quisiera_, ¿podría salvar a Rin? ¿Crees que Tenseiga podría evitar que su alma caiga en poder de los moradores?

Totosai lo miró con sus inmensos ojos, meditando. A él también le gustaría mucho saber la respuesta a esas preguntas.

―No lo sé ―repitió. Su vaca de tres ojos que había estado echada en el camino durante la plática, se levantó y acercó a él, lista para ser montada―. Lo siento, chico, pero aunque fabriqué la espada, no sé todos sus secretos. Aunque si te digo la verdad ―se montó al lomo, con el gran martillo reposando entre sus brazos cruzados y bajando la mirada― me parece que ni siquiera Sesshomaru lo sabe. Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

―Si sabemos de algo más iremos a decírselos ―asintió apenada la pulga Myoga justo antes de que el animal emprendiera el vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno. Cuando ya el exterminador, el demonio sapo y la gata de dos colas fueron tragados por la altura y distancia, agregó preocupado―. ¿Crees que Sesshomaru podría hacerlo? Esa niña significa mucho para él.

―Es la lección que debe aprender ―repitió el anciano youkai, misterioso―. Los poderes de las espadas aumentan según sea el empeño de su maestro. En el caso de Inuyasha, roba energía para defenderse a sí mismo y a los suyos. En el caso de Sesshomaru… ―suspiró, meditabundo. Aquella espada era complicada de entender, y más aún teniendo semejante dueño―. Tenseiga podría ser muy poderosa, sólo si él supiera cómo pedirlo. Pero es demasiado orgulloso para darse cuenta de ello.

Aún en el lugar en el que los habían dejado, Jaken y Kohaku observaban ausentes el último trocito del cielo en el que el trío había desaparecido, como si ahí fuesen a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaban entre las distantes nubes.

Porque aunque habían comprendido muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas servían como consuelo, había aún una duda que quedaba en el aire. Una cosa bastante incierta y preocupante.

¿Sesshomaru era el _único_ que podía hacer algo?

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Si yo fuera Jaken o Kohaku, estaría dándome golpes en la cabeza contra la pared para ver si así se me ocurría algo. ¡Es que nadie tiene suerte! Por más que busquen, sólo se quedan en callejones sin salida. Aunque puede haber una pequeña luz después del túnel, una que aparentemente sólo los viejitos pueden ver. Pero, ¿será cierto eso que insinúan?

Este capi ha tenido un poco de todo, y vemos que las cosas están… quizás un poco mejor. ¿No querían un acercamiento entre Rin y Sesshomaru? Bueno, ahí está xD. Primero, ella le pide que lo deje acompañarlo de nuevo, pero él le dice que no porque es cierto, no habría realmente ninguna diferencia. Y por eso, como un nuevo gesto de amabilidad (bien disimulada), Sesshomaru le ha permitido acercársele poco a poco y dejarla estar con él, cosa que ha obrado maravillas en el carácter de Rin. Pero, lastimosamente, no en su salud. Y aunque ella ya lo sepa, sigue intentando dar lo mejor de sí.

Muchas gracias a **M.J Hayden, Inuykag4ever, Ibeth **(x2)**, Lizzy, Suzu, Sammy Blue, Dulce Locurilla, Faby Sama, Leiitakhr, Hikary-neko, Janet-Knul, Ryht, InuYashasama2, Marvivi, Cristina97 **y** Ephemerah** por sus lindos reviews. Espero saber qué les pareció este capítulo también, y ojalá no se les haya hecho pesado o aburrido. Perdonen la falta de acción, el próximo capítulo será un poco mejor.

Es todo por hoy, nenas guapas. Nos veremos el próximo sábado. ¡Besos, abrazos, peluches y caramelos para todos!


	10. Un último deseo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por: Hoshi no Negai

**10.** Un último deseo

Kirara aterrizó a orillas de un río a las afueras de la aldea, donde dos mujeres lavaban algo de ropa. Las sonrisas de Sango y Kagome se borraron al contemplar el semblante del exterminador cuando fueron a recibirlo. Tenía una expresión muy similar a la que había lucido Inuyasha al salir del inframundo. Desesperanza mezclada con desesperación. El optimismo con el que sus amigos lo habían estado esperando desapareció al instante.

Jaken sólo las saludó con una cabezada y se apresuró a buscar a Sesshomaru, arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo, reflexivo.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio mirándose entre sí, Sango no lo resistió más y abrazó a su hermano, sin sentir deseos de hacerle ninguna pregunta. Pensaba que era mejor no escuchar algo que prefería no saber. Kohaku se relajó cuando sintió su calor envolverlo, dándole justo la bienvenida que necesitaba. Cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto había echado en falta a su querida hermana. Kagome los observaba, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna. Era como si las semanas de ausencia de Kohaku y Jaken nunca hubieran transcurrido y se viera sumergida de nuevo en un desasosiego interminable.

―Lo siento… ―murmuró el chico, aún en brazos de Sango―. Lo siento mucho, hermana…

―No es tu culpa, Kohaku ―lo consoló ella maternalmente, pasándole una mano por la espalda―. Hiciste cuanto estará bien, tranquilo.

―No es cierto ―exhaló, separándose de ella para verla a los ojos. Le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, y en otros tiempos se asombraría de lo raro que le resultaba ser más alto que su hermana mayor. Justamente ahora se volvía a sentir como un niño asustado y perdido, y ansiaba más que nada quedarse enterrado bajo los confortes de Sango, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

Kagome bajó la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle cómo estaba tan seguro de eso. Pero, al igual que su amiga, tenía miedo de oírlo.

―¿Cómo está Rin? ―cuestionó Kohaku con un leve resoplido. Odiaba estar ahí, odiaba haber regresado sin nada útil que ofrecer.

―Está… ―titubeó la sacerdotisa. No sabía cómo responderle sin preocuparlo o desanimarlo más― más contenta desde que llegó la primavera. También recuperó peso, porque ha estado comiendo más y… duerme algo mejor. Se ve más saludable ―agregó con un suspiro alicaído, como si eso no fuera tan buena noticia. Kohaku intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

―Qué bueno… ¿Saben dónde está?

―Creo que con Kaede. O con Jinenji, en el campo de hierbas.

―¿Miroku e Inuyasha pudieron…? ―el exterminador se cortó antes de finalizar. Era idiota preguntarlo, se dijo, sus caras decían obviamente que nadie había tenido éxito. Aún así, Sango negó un par de veces―. Ya veo.

―¿Por qué no descansas un poco? ―probó la mujer con una sonrisa apaciguadora―. Has tenido un viaje muy largo, debes estar agotado. Los niños están con Miroku, puedes dormir en casa por unas horas. Luego haremos algo de comer para que recuperes fuerzas, ¿quieres?

―Supongo… ―le contestó sin ánimos de negarse. No le gustaba tener que echarse a dormir como si nada, pero Sango tenía razón. Jaken y él habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo demasiado ocupados con su misión como para descansar lo suficiente, así que ninguno estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Miró dubitativamente a las mujeres por un momento más, buscando alguna palabra con la que poder disculparse apropiadamente. Y al no encontrarla, sólo se dio media vuelta, dejando a Kirara a los pies de Sango.

De camino a la cabaña saludó vacíamente a cuanta persona le dio la bienvenida, alegrándose de no encontrarse a Inuyasha, Miroku o Rin. Especialmente a Rin. No quería tener que decirle que había fallado, aunque seguramente ella sólo se preocuparía por verlo sano y salvo, sin importarle que tan bien o mal le fuera. Dioses, ¿cómo haría cuando le tocara verla? ¿Qué podría decirle?

Justo antes de entrar en la cabaña, le pareció ver a la distancia un kimono naranja muy conocido adentrándose al bosque. Seguramente pasaba mucho tiempo con Sesshomaru ahora, y eso, a pesar de que no lo celebraba, lo tranquilizaba. Rin siempre estaría feliz con ese demonio cerca, pasara lo que pasara.

Lo cual lo llevó a pensar una vez más en lo que lo mantuvo en vela la noche pasada. ¿Sería Sesshomaru verdaderamente capaz de salvarla?

Soltó un prominente resoplido y entró a la casa, haciendo todo lo posible por dejar de pensar, aunque fuera por un rato. Sentía que no podía más, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y creía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. Era demasiado en lo que preocuparse para él y para cualquiera.

Masajeó lentamente el puente de su nariz, concentrándose en vaciar su mente, y se dejó caer en la cama.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de sus conflictos internos y preguntas inconclusas, consiguió dormirse apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

…

Rin tenía sólo uno o dos minutos en compañía de Sesshomaru cuando una pequeña figura irrumpió en el claro donde estaban. Ah-Un, quien estaba con ellos en esa oportunidad, irguió las dos cabezas muy atentamente, incluso antes de que Rin pudiera verlo salir del follaje. El dragón y la chica se quedaron muy quietos ante Jaken, quien también los miraba un poco sorprendido. Aparentemente no había esperado encontrárselos ahí. O más específicamente, encontrársela a ella ahí.

Rin fue la primera que rompió el extraño silencio:

―¡Señor Jaken! ―exclamó muy contenta, levantándose para recibirlo más familiarmente. No pudo evitar estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo, y para su asombro, el hombrecillo no se quejó―. ¡Me alegra tanto verlo de nuevo, estaba preocupada por usted! ―le dijo apenas lo bajó, sin dejar de sonreír anchamente con alivio―. ¿Estuvo bien su viaje?

Aunque aquella pregunta era inocente, a Jaken se le escapó darle una mirada abatida con los hombros caídos y una minúscula mueca en la boca. Sesshomaru, que descansaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo con un gesto severo.

―No mucho ―fue todo lo que contestó Jaken. Rin se dio cuenta de su actitud decaída y supo de inmediato que debía cambiar el tema.

―Lo importante es que ya regresó y que se encuentra sano y salvo. Ah-Un lo extrañó mucho, ¿sabe? ¡Estaba tan desanimado que creí que estaba enfermo!

La cabeza de Ah la miró enarcando el entrecejo.

―Este tonto dragón no es capaz de hacer nada sin mí, ya lo sé ―murmuró Jaken, distraído―. Te veo más normal, Rin ―le echó una ojeada ligera, tratando de no verla a los ojos―. Ya no tienes cara de medio muerta.

―Me siento mejor ―admitió ella con soltura, encogiéndose de hombros. Volteó momentáneamente hacia el Daiyoukai que fingía no prestarle atención y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida―. Desde que el señor Sesshomaru está aquí, no me cuesta tanto dormir.

Jaken no contestó, sólo la contempló darle unas palmaditas al dragón que reclamaba repentinamente su atención. Ah-Un era consciente de lo tenso que estaba, así que trataba de entretenerla para que ella no lo notara.

Pero claro que lo hacía. Desde el primer momento que lo vio aparecer, comprendió lo que su sola mirada estupefacta quería decir. Hubiese preferido que ni él ni Kohaku se embarcaran en aquel último viaje desesperado, pero también sabía que aunque se opusiera, no la hubieran escuchado.

No era nada agradable… tener a sus amigos lejos por ella, y verlos regresar como si hubieran perdido una importante batalla. Era devastador, no sólo porque sus propias opciones se desvanecían ―lo cual odiaba pensar, pues la hacía sentir asquerosamente egoísta―, sino también por ellos.

Detestaba vivir aquella experiencia en sus propias carnes: la desesperanza, el dolor físico, el agotamiento, el vacío que se sentía al saber que no había salida, pero… tampoco debía ser nada fácil para los demás; verla como meros espectadores sin voz ni voto, mientras su vida se consumía poco a poco. Era un pensamiento que a veces la entristecía más que el de su propia suerte.

Bueno, al menos los demás estarán bien. Lejos de esos perros negros horribles. Pero lamentablemente yo no seré tan afortunada.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos lúgubres pensamientos. No le gustaba sentir lástima de sí misma, pero pensar en sus amigos siempre le resultaba como una estaca en la mitad del pecho. Exhaló en silencio una gran cantidad de aire, intentando eliminar su creciente dolor de cabeza y mareo. La vista se le nubló por un instante y un frío hormigueo atacó sus extremidades.

No pasa nada, se dijo, todo estará bien. Ni se te ocurra llorar, menos frente al señor Sesshomaru.

Pero aunque intentó resistirse, el picor en sus ojos y nariz amenazaron con hacerla soltar el primer sollozo.

―Disculpen ―disimuló lo mejor que pudo, rogando por no delatarse―. Olvidé que la señora Kaede me necesita. Lo veré más tarde, señor Sesshomaru ―se giró e hizo una rápida reverencia, sin apenas mirarlo―. Qué bueno que haya vuelto, señor Jaken ―le sonrió torpemente al pequeño demonio al darse la vuelta de nuevo. Y sin esperar un segundo más, atravesó el claro con apresuradas zancadas y se perdió de vista de regreso a la aldea, con Ah-Un siguiéndola como si fuera su perro guardián.

Jaken se desinfló apenas su vistoso kimono naranja terminó de desaparecer.

―Perdóneme, amo ―dijo alicaído luego de unos minutos de silencio. La voz le temblaba un poco, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría permanecer de pie. El demonio de blanco no se había movido de su lugar en todo aquel rato, y ahora ni siquiera le dirigía su atención―. No pudimos encontrar nada demasiado útil.

―¿Qué encontraste? ―preguntó con dureza, captando el significado de la palabra demasiado. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía descansar tranquilamente reclinado en el tronco del árbol, a Jaken no lo engañaba. Estaba enojado, y era por esa razón que no se atrevía a acercársele.

―Hablamos con muchas personas, amo, entre ellas su madre y Totosai ―Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño. Como si ese par de inútiles supiera algo que él no―. Nadie nos ofreció soluciones, aunque sí respuestas a nuestras dudas y también consejos. Ninguno era bueno ―tragó en seco, recordando que todo el mundo repetía que no había escapatoria y era mejor aceptar las cosas como eran―. Pero Totosai dijo algo de Tenseiga, amo…

Esta vez el demonio perro abrió los ojos y los entornó hacia su lacayo, demandándole que continuara inmediatamente. El pequeño youkai tembló de miedo, pero no se atrevió a quedarse callado.

―Dijo que Tenseiga tenía un gran poder, uno que ni siquiera él lograba descifrar. Como es un arma que no se alimenta de youki, sino de una energía diferente, no sabía cómo podría responderle al que la blandiera. Dijo que… ―dudó. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru al escuchar la opinión del herrero, o si eso era de alguna ayuda para él, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se lo tomaría demasiado bien. Probablemente acabaría más enfadado de lo que ya estaba― su padre se la legó especialmente a usted porque tenía que aprender de ella alguna lección o algo por el estilo. Sonó como si no hubiera despertado el verdadero potencial de la espada, aunque no me explico cómo ―al ver que el Daiyoukai no decía nada, Jaken comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Tal y como había creído, aquella información era inútil. Tenseiga ya podía revivir a los muertos, ¿qué otra espada podría ser tan poderosa? Además, aquella lección que debía aprender ya la había aprendido cuando Rin murió en el inframundo, ¿no fue por eso que el Meido Zangetsuha aumentó de tamaño?―. Totosai es un viejo loco ―murmuró más para sí, frustrado―. Que ni siquiera el propio herrero sepa sobre la espada es una vergüenza, no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

―¿De qué energía se alimenta Tenseiga? ―el demonio cortó sus, sobresaltándolo. Lo miraba tan duramente por el rabillo del ojo, que Jaken no pudo esconder un escalofrío. Aquella era la información que le daba más miedo revelar.

―Eh… Totosai no fue tan específico ―le dijo nervioso―, tenía algo que ver con… eh… ―¿no había ninguna palabra más sutil para sustituir aquella que le daba pavor pronunciar enfrente de su amo? No, aparentemente no existía ninguna que él conociera―… las emociones. Y la compasión.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido casi inaudible. Eso ya se lo habían dicho, y era la razón principal por la que no le guardaba mucho aprecio a la espada, al menos cuando la recibió. Más tarde descubrió las ventajas que esto suponía, pero desde que perdió el Meido Zangetsuha sólo la llevaba en su cinto por costumbre. Hasta hace un par de meses, que recuperó su utilidad en pos del bien de Rin. Y ahora que no podría revivirla de nuevo, y saber que los moradores podían sobrepasar su barrera, Tenseiga era poco menos que un peso extra.

Tal y como pensaba Jaken, que lo miraba de reojo preocupado y tembloroso, aquella información no tenía ningún uso.

…

Estaba atardeciendo ya, y Rin no había ido a la aldea desde hacía horas. Todos sabían dónde estaba, pero nadie encontraba el valor de sacarla de ahí. Incómodos y de nuevo con los ánimos rozando el suelo, el grupo de amigos decidió dejarla a sus aires por el tiempo que necesitara, lo cual era justamente lo que ella quería.

Su mente seguía dando vueltas en lo mismo. Daba igual la forma en que lo viese, o lo mucho que se empeñara en permanecer optimista, dentro de sí sabía que no era más que un maquillaje que comenzaba a caerse en pedazos con el pasar del tiempo. Ver a Jaken al mediodía había sido el primer golpe que la sacudió de sus ensoñaciones e inútiles esperanzas desde que los hermanos regresaron del inframundo.

Soltó una honda exhalación, acurrucándose un poco más en su posición mientras reposaba el mentón sobre las rodillas. Y pensar que realmente esperaba una solución milagrosa, como si un día llegara un estrafalario viajero, exclamando que tenía justo lo que ella necesitaba. Luego le harían algún ritual espiritual y todo volvería a ser como antes. O que el señor Sesshomaru la rescataría de sus pesadillas, eliminándolas para siempre, justo para pedirle que volviera a su lado para seguir viajando juntos por el país.

Sonrió irónicamente, reclamándose por ser tan soñadora y boba. Esa clase de cosas sólo pasaban en los bonitos cuentos de Kagome, pero la vida real no tenía nada parecido.

Pero el señor Sesshomaru sí me rescató en el último momento, pensó. Aunque fuera por un rato, el sueño siguió vivo, tomando vuelo. Sólo para estrellarse duramente contra el suelo poco después.

Volvió a suspirar, casi con desesperación.

No sigas llorando, tonta. Estuviste haciéndolo por horas, deja de ser tan patética, le recriminó una voz muy parecida a la del señor Jaken, lo que le hizo formar una sonrisa vacía.

Debería estar feliz. Muy feliz, de hecho. Se iría habiendo conocido personas maravillosas que lo dieron todo por ella. Tuvo aventuras, una familia que la amó, un amiguito verde que siempre veló por ella y un guardián que le brindó seguridad hasta el último momento. Eso era más que suficiente como para traer luz hasta el más oscuro lugar. Y lo mejor de todo era que siempre los llevaría dentro de sí.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, forzándose a dejar que sus pensamientos se quedaran estancados en esa última idea para no eliminar la agradable sensación que le daba.

―Sabía que te encontraría aquí ―exclamó una voz que la sobresaltó. Kohaku estaba a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa conciliadora algo falsa. Ah-Un, que estaba acostado en la hierba cerca de Rin, levantó una de sus cabezas―. ¿Me dejas sentarme?

Rin, que no había esperado encontrarse con nadie, asintió quedamente, haciendo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que ocupara un lugar a su lado.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un rato, incómodos. La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre las rodillas, perdiendo la mirada a frente a ella y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas que se avecinaban en sus ojos. Para distraerse, se obligó a dar una mirada alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que se percataba de dónde estaba sentada.

Era un templo en construcción, muy cerca del Árbol Sagrado. Kagome era la pionera en el proyecto, asegurando que tenía que construir las bases de lo que sería el hogar de los Higurashi en el futuro. Progresaban de manera lenta por la poca cantidad de personas que podían colaborar, y también porque Kagome siempre decidía reubicar las cosas poco antes de que las terminaran. Parecía ser algo gracioso al principio, pero luego de derribar la tercera caceta de oraciones mal ubicada, los aldeanos comenzaron a mostrarse menos simpatizados por las dudosas instrucciones de la sacerdotisa.

El sitio en el que estaban Kohaku y Rin era la cuarta caceta de oraciones que habían construido, y entre todos habían hecho apuestas para ver cuánto le tomaría a Kagome decidir que ése no era su lugar. Aunque habían pasado más de dos años de aquello, todos sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían derribándola porque realmente no estaba en un buen lugar. Ni siquiera le daba la cara a los edificios principales, sino al bosque, y estaba más alejada de lo normal de las demás estructuras. Para que los que vengan a rezar tengan más privacidad, había explicado la mujer, como si fuera lógico.

Pero Rin sabía que Kagome la dejaba ahí por ella. Porque sabía que le gustaba usarla para alejarse de todo y tener algo de tiempo consigo misma. No es que tuviera nada especial, sólo era una pequeña casita de madera tipo santuario, con un altar, velas y demás, y con una bonita vista al bosque. Se sentía segura y tranquila allí, como si el resto del mundo no existiera más allá de lo que veían sus ojos.

―Escucha, Rin… ―comenzó Kohaku, desalentado. Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta delo que venía, por lo que le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y posó una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

―No hace falta que me digas nada. De verdad ―le aseguró con una sonrisa triste, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas―. No voy a reclamarte, ni a exigirte que hagas algo más por mí. Lo has hecho todo, Kohaku, y no puedo estar más agradecida contigo. Sólo quiero que… ―su voz se quebró poco después de que su respiración se acelerara. ¡Justo cuando no quería volver a llorar!

Pero ¿qué era lo que quería decirle? No tenía idea. Sólo quería que se quedara en la aldea y abandonara su búsqueda; mejor resignarse en lugar de seguir partiendo esperanzas por la mitad. Era más práctico aceptar la realidad, ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que se estuvo repitiendo desde hacía horas, como si el hecho de pensarlo unas mil veces la hiciera grabarse esa idea en la cabeza como única opción.

―Muchas gracias, Kohaku ―le susurró con la voz afectada luego de forzarse a tranquilizarse―. Muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo y ayudarme en todo lo que has podido. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí ―lo miró dulcemente. Sus ojos ya estaban humedecidos e irritados, por lo que sólo era cuestión de segundos que las lágrimas hicieran su entrada otra vez.

―Pero no pude hacer nada. Lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté ―murmuró el muchacho abatido. Su voz también temblaba, tanto por la tristeza como por la impotencia, y Rin pudo sentir que le estrujaban el corazón hasta reducirlo lo más posible.

―Lo has hecho todo, Kohaku. Por favor… no es tu culpa.

―Lo siento, Rin ―dijo al cabo de unos segundos, pegando su mirada al suelo―. Perdóname.

Ella volvió a poner la mano en su brazo, acercándose más a él.

―No sigas ―le pidió con voz conciliadora―. Está bien, te lo prometo. Cuando algo no se consigue, quizás es porque hay una buena razón, ¿no? No tengo nada que perdonarte. Siempre intentas llegar más lejos que los demás y nunca te rindes para ayudar a quien te necesita, y eso es lo que más admiro de ti. Pero no todo se puede ―negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo para darle ánimos. Le partía el corazón ver a su buen amigo a punto de desmoronarse. Y otro dolor se apoderó de ella al saber que los sentimientos de Kohaku no habían cambiado, que él la seguía queriendo de la misma manera, aunque ella no pudiera corresponderlo. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pensó, sintiéndose como el ser más vil de todos.

Tenía muchos deseos de ser capaz de quererlo de la misma manera, de disculparse por no haber podido hacerlo. Él merecía tanto, tanto que ella no podía darle…

Un nuevo dolor en el pecho la atacó justo cuando menos lo necesitaba. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones con un espasmo, y por un instante se sintió caer en el vacío. Aterrada, intentó con todas sus fuerzas tomar aire, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

Lo único que escuchaba era a su corazón latir con violencia, haciéndola pensar que se abriría paso y saldría disparado de su pecho de un momento a otro.

―Dioses, ¿estás bien? ―se alarmó Kohaku al verla respirar tan agitadamente. Puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con su mano libre le dio palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla. Hasta Ah-Un, que apenas habíase movido en todo ese rato, se había puesto de pie de un brinco y acercó preocupado sus cabezas para ver qué sucedía.

Sólo un par de segundos después que le parecieron eternos, un pequeño estremecimiento logró sacarla de ese trance, haciéndola proferir una aguda exclamación. Intentó tomar más aire del que era capaz, desesperada por llenarse los pulmones.

―Estoy bien ―contestó Rin algo forzadamente tras sentir que esa sensación de parálisis iba desapareciendo. De nuevo podía respirar con normalidad, pero su corazón seguía latiendo alocado y sus músculos no dejaban de temblar. Pensó que se asfixiaría, como si le hubieran puesto unas manos invisibles en su nariz y boca, mientras que otras cuántas apretaban sus extremidades para evitarle escapar.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―le preguntó su amigo, viéndola alarmado con los ojos muy abiertos. Ah-Un se removió inquieto, también queriendo captar su atención.

Pero Rin miraba a su alrededor, buscando en vano a alguien que pudiera retenerla y tratar de asfixiarla. Era un pensamiento ridículo, pero tal era su miedo que quería estar completamente segura de que ahí no había nadie ni nada que intentara matarla.

Emitió una exclamación frustrada con un hilillo de voz al no encontrar absolutamente nada. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos blanquecinas y temblorosas. Aquellos ataques cada vez eran más frecuentes, pero ninguno había sido tan fuerte. Era como si alguien golpeara su corazón por dentro y estrujara sus pulmones. ¡Y cómo le pesaba saber que aquello sólo era el comienzo de lo que le esperaba más adelante!

Su mandíbula tiritó por todo el miedo que se concentraba en ella, hasta el punto en que no pudo aguantarlo más. Comenzó a sollozar, sin dejar de pensar que aquellos lobos de humo podrían estar ahí, esperando ansiosos su muerte. Casi podía verlos, con sus crueles ojos rojos mirándola fijamente, contando los segundos para que su corazón dejara de latir.

Kohaku la abrazó protectoramente, pero con algo de inseguridad. Nunca le resultaría fácil ver a Rin en ese estado tan inestable y frágil, y mucho menos ahora. ¡Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para consolarla, estando casi tan asustado como ella!

―¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ―cuestionó Kohaku tras unos minutos de rebuscar en su mente algo alentador que decirle. No encontraba absolutamente nada, y aunque lo hiciera, sabía que Rin no se lo creería. Nada podría animarla en ese entonces.

―N-no… e-estoy bien, no pasa nada ―finalmente, Rin se despegó de su amigo y lo vio apenada mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. El nudo en su garganta se apretaba cada vez más, como si no fuera suficiente ya lo mal que se sentía. Estaba horrorizada y muy confundida, pero hacía todo lo posible por ubicar su mente en un lugar alejado. Uno en el que se sentía protegida.

―¿Quieres…? ―probó Kohaku, dudoso. Él siempre había sido capaz de entender a Rin un poco mejor que los demás, por lo que creía saber lo que estaba pensando tras su lúgubre silencio―. ¿Quieres que busque al señor Sesshomaru?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ser descubierta.

Le hubiera gustado responder que sí, que quería verlo y estar a su lado. Pero no podía decírselo a Kohaku, aunque él lo supiera muy bien. Cada vez que pensaba en el tema, la vergüenza y la culpa se aglomeraban en su interior, peleando para probar quién era superior.

Entre el terror y tristeza que sentía, volvió a asomarse la culpabilidad, la clara vencedora. Después de todo lo que había hecho su amigo por ella, no podía simplemente insinuarle que preferiría estar a solas con otra persona. Era simplemente despreciable.

―No… ―contestó al fin, retirando las últimas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Existían tantas cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse y ella de repente se martirizaba por algo tan común como sus propios sentimientos―. No importa, está bien.

―No es cierto ―abordó Kohaku, casi cortándola. Ella se vio obligada a verlo a la cara, con la vergüenza pintada en los ojos, pidiéndole mudamente que no siguiera con el tema―. Rin, no tienes que mentirme. Si quieres que venga, iré por él. No pasa nada.

―Kohaku… ―le reclamó sumamente incómoda. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso justamente ahora? Ya era suficiente con todo lo que tenía encima como para sentirse la peor persona del mundo por no corresponderlo. Otra vez. Y hablar de ello era ciertamente una de las últimas cosas que querría hacer.

―No seas tonta, no te preocupes ―dijo muy serio, adelantándose a lo que ella quería decir―. Siempre te gustó estar con el señor Sesshomaru, lo recuerdo de cuando éramos niños. No te quedabas quieta hasta que lo veías regresar con nosotros, y cuando pasaba, no dejabas de sonreír ―recordó con una sonrisa melancólica―. Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Por favor, no te retengas sólo por mí.

Rin, que cada vez se acostumbraba más a esa desagradable sensación, sintió que le apretaban el corazón en un puño. Kohaku era demasiado noble y desinteresado, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

Sólo dejó que su boca mostrara una pequeña sonrisa, contagiada de la suya. Recordaba vagamente los viejos tiempos, cuando hacía exactamente lo que el exterminador acababa de decir. Eran días tan sencillos, evocó tristemente. Al menos esos momentos lo eran, cuando no tenía nada más de lo que preocuparse que el ver al demonio regresar sano y salvo.

Cerró los ojos, inhalando lentamente y trató de relajarse. El dolor ya se había esfumado, pero el susto permanecía, por lo que permitió que su mente la llevara justamente a los lugares que tanto ansiaba volver a visitar. Poco a poco, mientras sentía que la calma regresaba, pudo darle algo de orden a sus ideas. De repente las cosas tomaron un poco más de sentido y pudo verlas con mayor claridad.

―Quisiera volver a casa ―admitió súbitamente con un suspiro, pasados unos minutos. Sí, ya se sentía mejor. Kohaku frunció el ceño sin comprender el cambio de tema tan abrupto―. No he comido desde la mañana, he estado aquí durante horas ―le explicó un poco apenada y luego observó el cielo, notando que comenzaba a oscurecer―. Ya dejé pasar mucho tiempo, tengo que volver.

Kohaku continuó con su mueca de incomprensión hasta que Rin se puso en pie. Ah-Un la imitó, muy atento a sus movimientos.

―¿Vamos? ―le volvió a sonreír, haciendo un gesto con la mano para incitarlo a levantarse. El semblante del muchacho se ablandó mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella y el dragón pisándole los talones. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, pero el ambiente cargado de tristeza se había despejado, al menos en una parte―. Te lo agradezco mucho, Kohaku ―murmuró ella cuando llegaban a los últimos tramos de la escalera.

Y él comprendió al instante lo que quería decir. Asintió con la cabeza una vez, acompañándola al interior de la cabaña que compartía con Kaede.

De alguna manera, y aunque no pareciera muy probable, las palabras del chico le habían brindado un poquito de paz entre tanto jaleo. Era como si intentara librarla del remordimiento que la atacaba al pensar justamente en aquel tema tan incómodo, diciéndole que, sin importar lo que ella quisiera, él lo respetaría.

Y era raro, en cierto modo. Jamás esperó que esa situación en específico pudiera aclararse de forma tan serena, especialmente después de convencerse a sí misma de que era mejor ni pensar al respecto.

Otra vez, Kohaku la había ayudado de una manera que nadie pudo haber adivinado.

Porque no sólo tenía razón, sino que también le ayudó a poner algo de orden a sus propios sentimientos, tan ignorados hasta entonces. Y ya no le pesaban tanto como antes.

Si algo la hacía feliz, debería hacerlo.

No era como si contara con mucho tiempo como para seguir dudándolo, ¿verdad?

…

Estaban juntos de nuevo. Rin recogía unas setas que le había encargado Kaede, y no había querido buscar en otro sitio en el que el Daiyoukai no estuviera. Él sólo se quedaba de pie, apoyando la espalda en un tronco, con la atención puesta en alguna otra cosa mientras ella hacía su labor.

Sólo habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquella plática entre Kohaku y Rin, y se podía decir que entre ellos las cosas estaban... algo mejor. Aunque nunca volvieron a tocar el tema, era imposible que ambos no lo tuvieran en mente a menudo. Era incómodo, pero habían decidido que no por eso dejarían de tratarse amistosamente. Rin no estaba dispuesta a perder a su amigo, y Kohaku hacía todo lo posible por asegurarle que siempre podría contar con él sin importar lo que pasara, cosa que ella agradecía con creces.

Arrancó la última seta de entre las raíces de un árbol y llevó su mirada al cielo, suspirando. De repente habían aparecido nubarrones grises en el horizonte, y parecía que sólo era cuestión de minutos el que se descargaran sobre la pequeña villa. Frunció el ceño, desanimada. Últimamente, aunque estuvieran en pleno verano, parecía que al clima sólo le apetecía estar nublado, lúgubre y frío, como si al sol le diera pereza hacer su labor y decidiera empezar el otoño mucho más temprano. No era nada alentador.

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro.

Cerró las manos en apretados puños y comprimió una mueca de dolor. Otra vez sentía punzadas en el pecho, la espalda y el estómago. Como si la tocaran repetidamente con acero hirviendo por todo el torso, impidiéndole siquiera tomar aire con normalidad.

Sus brazos temblaron cuando los apoyó en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio, y mantenía la mandíbula tan fuertemente cerrada que también comenzaba a dolerle. Pasados unos segundos, las punzadas fueron desapareciendo y sintió que su cabeza dejaba de darle vueltas. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando la vista borrosa y luchando mudamente para recuperar el aliento, notó que el demonio la observaba atento. Incluso le parecía que se había acercado a ella.

Aquella escena era cada vez más frecuente, especialmente en los últimos días. De repente, Rin sentía dolores espontáneos e inexplicables, como si la hubieran herido físicamente. No eran nada comparados a los simples mareos que había sentido antes. Aunque se había revisado miles de veces, su piel sólo lucía viejas cicatrices y algunas un poco más recientes del último asalto de los moradores. Sea lo que sea que estuviera sucediéndole, no podía verse a simple vista. Y ella sabía muy bien lo que eso quería decir. Había tenido razón al creer que aquel ataque mientras estaba con Kohaku era sólo el comienzo.

Rin sabía que estaba en la recta final. Volvió los ojos al suelo, ya con su respiración normalizada tras varias bocanadas forzadas, y relajó los músculos con cansancio. Quedaba muy poco para que todo terminara, podía sentirlo.

Los labios le temblaron y puso todo su empeño en no llorar otra vez. Debería estar ya acostumbrada a esa idea, era prácticamente la única que ocupaba su mente. Pero cada vez era más difícil aceptarlo.

Sesshomaru, parado a pocos metros, también aflojó su postura alerta cuando vio que ella lo hacía. El peligro había pasado por ahora. Soltó el mango de Tenseiga, encontrando sus dedos agarrotados y aún muy dispuestos a empuñar su arma. Desvió la mirada para dejar de verla a punto de desmoronarse. Odiaba cuando sucedía. Odiaba sentirse impotente, inútil, débil. Y todo por no poder hacer algo tan simple como aliviar el dolor de una mujer.

Patético, eso es lo que era.

El Gran Sesshomaru, sintiéndose derrotado por una estupidez como un humano que no estaba destinado a seguir viviendo.

Pero no era cualquier ser humano. No era una de esas criaturas que tanto despreciaba por su inferioridad. Era Rin, tan simple como eso. Cada vez que la veía dejarse caer, agotada y rendida, la furia que lo invadía era reemplazada por algo que no sabía identificar.

Sólo era consciente de que quería mantenerla a salvo, sin importar el método.

Eso sí era patético. Ni siquiera poder hacerlo aún contando con tanto poder. ¿De qué le servía ser tan temido y respetado, tener tantas conquistas y batallas ganadas, si no podía ayudar a la única criatura que en verdad le importaba?

Rin respiró hondo muy sonoramente, y se puso en pie con algo de trabajo. Con la cesta de setas siendo apretujada en sus brazos, tuvo que apoyar el hombro en el tronco del árbol para mantener el equilibrio. Sentía como si la más suave de las brisas pudiera tirarla al suelo.

Entonces lo oyó.

Su corazón dio un vuelco tan violento que juró que saldría por su boca, y apretaba con tanta fuerza la cesta que sólo era cuestión de segundos que se hiciera añicos, haciendo saltar los hongos en todas direcciones.

Todavía no, rogaba desespera de, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Todavía no. Aún no estoy lista. Por favor, todavía no.

Los moradores estaban acercándose, podía oír sus gruñidos y siseos a la distancia. Ya no hacía falta que estuviera dormida para sentir cuándo estaban cerca y cuándo no, y ésta vez era diferente. Había algo en ellos, algo que la aterraba aún más, si eso era posible. Sonaban eufóricos, como si se rieran triunfantes y celebraran con un júbilo retorcido y siniestro. Festejaban que al fin tenían acorralada a su presa, una que ya no podía seguir peleando.

Justo entonces comenzó a llover.

Era una llovizna suave y ligera, que apenas podía colarse entre las copas de los árboles. Sentir el contraste frío de las pequeñas gotas en su rostro la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

Volteó lentamente hacia el demonio, que se mantenía a su espalda. Tenía la mano nuevamente sobre Tenseiga, por lo que supo que él también los escuchaba tan claramente como ella. No había más que ver su expresión para saberlo. Era una extraña mezcla de asombro, enojo y quizá, hasta consternación. Aunque aquello podía ser la volátil imaginación de Rin jugándole una broma muy pesada en el momento menos apropiado. No era posible que él pudiera sentir desesperación.

Sin saber porqué, la chica formó una débil sonrisa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

―¿Sabe, señor Sesshomaru? ―le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba. La lluvia comenzaba a tomar un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que las hojas de las ramas la filtraran hasta ellos más rápido―. Me gustaría pedirle algo. Si no le molesta ―agregó con timidez. Le dolía la garganta con cada palabra que salía de su boca, y estaba segura que dentro de poco le sería imposible seguir hablando.

Sesshomaru arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender cómo podía dirigirse a él tan calmadamente, como si los moradores ni siquiera estuvieran ahí. No le costó nada descubrir que sólo era una fachada que la muchacha se esforzaba por levantar para esconder su verdadero estado de creciente pánico. No podía ni siquiera controlar los pequeños temblores de su cuerpo.

Como Rin vio que no puso ninguna objeción, buscó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, ignorando su dura mirada.

―Cierre los ojos ―le pidió con la voz ida y quebradiza. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero se forzó a continuar―. Y pase lo que pase, no los abra. Por favor ―insistió al ver que su semblante severo no se apaciguaba. Sabía que debía sonar ridículo y totalmente fuera de lugar dadas las circunstancias, pero era algo que de verdad tenía que hacer―. Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.

El Daiyoukai la observó ásperamente por varios segundos. No le hacía nada de gracia cerrar los ojos en una situación como ésa. Su lógica de guerrero se negaba furiosamente a dejarse menos protegido y a merced de los enemigos.

Pero tuvo que recordarse que era Rin quien se lo pedía. Ella jamás soñaría con siquiera alzarle la voz, mucho menos con atacarlo, aún estando con la guardia baja. Aunque no era de ella de quien desconfiaba.

Agudizó el oído y dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores. Pese a que podía escucharlas a la distancia, aún no podía ver a las criaturas de humo. Estaban en camino, pero todavía les faltaba un poco más para llegar. Volvió a fijarse en ella, que seguía pidiéndole mudamente que le concediera aquel ridículo favor.

Fastidiado y nada contento, finalmente cerró los ojos. Esa niña siempre tenía lo que quería, aún cuando fuera en el peor de los momentos. Sólo le permitiría diez segundos, nada más.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que unos fríos y temblorosos labios se posaban sobre los suyos en un roce sumamente ligero.

Abrió los ojos enseguida, justo para verla separarse de él con la mirada entornada y agotada. Su respiración era más forzada que antes, y podía oír claramente los violentos latidos que daba su corazón. Aún así, sonreía.

―Gracias ―le dijo débilmente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás con torpeza.

El demonio quedó desconcertado sólo por unos instantes, observándola incrédulo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso justo ahora? Debía sentirse enojado; nadie que tuviera deseos de seguir viviendo se atrevería jamás a tomarse tales libertades con él. Pero no podía molestarse, y no tenía idea de por qué. De nuevo se apoderó de él aquella sensación para la que ni siquiera tenía un nombre, aquella que tanto despreciaba experimentar.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello. Los sonidos de los moradores hacían eco en el bosque, como si vinieran de la lluvia misma, ahora más pesada y fría. Rin se tensó de nuevo, abriendo los ojos a su mayor capacidad, mientras sus brazos se aflojaron y la cesta que mantenía apretujada contra su pecho caía al suelo con todo su contenido. Su sonrisa desapareció como si se la hubieran arrancado brutalmente del rostro.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Y ambos supieron que ésta vez no fallarían.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Un capítulo lleno de altos y bajos. Especialmente bajos. Espero que no haya quedado muy deprimente.

¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá el título no se los haya spoileado xD Vemos que Kohaku en realidad es un buen muchacho, que aunque tenga fuertes sentimientos por Rin le da la libertad de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, aún si eso significa que él no sea parte de ella. Como en muchos fics se lo suele poner como el "novio celoso", quise cambiar un poco la perspectiva que tenemos de este personaje. Creo que en realidad, después de todo lo que pasó con Naraku, puede llegar a convertirse en alguien muy maduro y noble.

¡Y Sesshomaru! Zeus, éste no tiene idea de qué hacer. Su lógica le dice que pelee y sea firme, pero ese corazoncito suyo que sólo sirve con Rin le manda señales confusas que no sabe cómo interpretar. Ya tendremos más oportunidad de ver qué hace con eso en las próximas entregas.

Y por cierto, nos quedan sólo dos capítulos para acabar con esto, damas y caballeros, aunque antes haya anunciado que eran 13. Decidí juntar el 12 con el 13 para que quede más completo y no hacerles esperar.

¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Sesshomaru descubrirá el verdadero potencial de su espada a tiempo? ¿Se lanzará en un viaje desesperado al infierno para recuperar su alma? ¿Encontrarán las esferas del dragón y todo estará bien? Hagan sus apuestas.

Un millón de gracias a **M.J. Hayden, Suzu, Coti, Lizzy, InuYashasama2, Dulce Locurilla, Faby Sama, Inuykag4ever, Akari-eri, Sada R, Hikary-neko, Wiizyy, Leiitakhr, Janet-knul, Mariebq, LinTanya, Marvivi, Sun and Mint **y** Ephemerah** por sus comentarios. ¡Qué bueno que les haya gustado el capi pasado! Espero que me dejen saber qué les pareció este de hoy.

¡Uy, se me olvidaba! Una rápida advertencia con respecto al capítulo de la próxima semana. Será muy corto, al menos la mitad de este capítulo porque voy a cubrir una única cosa y no puedo agregar nada más. Así que ya saben, no se vayan a molestar xD

¡Besos, abrazos, pasteles y gatitos para todos! Hasta el próximo sábado :D


	11. Cuando sopla el viento

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**11.** Cuando sopla el viento

Rin se obligó a tomar aire de nuevo. Lo había contenido sin haberlo notado, y lo último que necesitaba era desmayarse por olvidarse de respirar. Sus ojos recorrieron el bosque, buscando desesperadamente a los dueños de los aterradores sonidos. Pero no había nada, nada que pudiera ser visto. Al menos no hasta entonces.

Se encogió un poco en sí misma, temblando como una hoja a merced de un viento furioso. ¿Cómo no se había caído al suelo? Sentía las piernas como dos palillos a punto de romperse bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Los dientes le castañetearon, con el frío de la lluvia como último motivo.

Sesshomaru había adoptado pose de pelea, y en sus ojos se almacenaba el ferviente deseo de hacer pedazos a sus oponentes, mientras continuaba buscándolos frenéticamente, listo para luchar. Él también estaba alterado como ella, pero lo expresaba de una manera totalmente diferente.

Unas lágrimas resbalándose por su rostro le regresaron algo de sensibilidad a Rin. Sentir ese calor, entre las gotas heladas de lluvia cayéndole encima, ocasionó que todo se le hiciera mucho más real que nunca. Como si algo en su interior reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, que estaba a sólo minutos de morir.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el tronco del árbol más cercano para no desparramarse sobre el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Nuevos golpeteos atacaron su pecho ante la verdad a la que se enfrentaba. Incluso logró borrar todo el valor que había reunido para cumplir aquel último deseo para el demonio. Aunque habían transcurrido menos de dos minutos de ese beso ligero, le dio la impresión de que había sido horas, incluso días atrás. O más bien, como si no se hubiera tratado de nada más que de un lindo sueño del que había sido despertada cruelmente para afrontar la más cruda realidad.

Alzó la mirada hacia él, que seguía en su labor de búsqueda, pese a que permanecía clavado en el suelo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, posicionado de una manera tal que parecía estarla cubriendo del inminente ataque. Sería su protector hasta el final, ¿verdad?

Rin se despegó del tronco y, trabajosamente, se puso en marcha pasándole por al lado.

―Quisiera ir a un lugar ―le explicó lo más calmadamente que pudo cuando él la miró exigiendo una explicación. Necesitaba _aparentar _que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Aún no era el momento para perder la cabeza, debía mantenerse serena por el mayor tiempo posible―. Está muy cerca de aquí, ¿le gustaría acompañarme? ―intentó controlar el temblor en su voz, pero no logró engañarlo.

Sin esperar algún indicio afirmativo o negativo, continuó caminando con pasos lentos y esforzados. Aunque sabía que él la seguía muy de cerca. El cabello y la ropa comenzaban a pegársele al cuerpo, y quería resguardarse de la lluvia. Morir empapada y en el suelo embarrado parecía ser algo muy triste, pensó lúgubremente. A muy pocos metros de donde se encontraban, estaba su preciada caseta de oraciones. Ésa a la que siempre iba para estar sola y pensar, en la que Kohaku y ella habían tenido aquella plática semanas atrás. No le apetecía estar en ningún otro lugar.

Se sentó torpemente y soltó una exhalación muda. El techo la cubría lo justo de la lluvia, y tiritando, aflojó totalmente su postura mientras respiraba con dificultad. Parecía mentira lo cansada que esa miserable caminata la había dejado, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros enteros sólo para quedarse ahí. Y para ser sincera, dudaba muchísimo que llegara a levantarse de nuevo. El esfuerzo físico le costaba cada vez más desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca hasta esos extremos. Era como si sus músculos ya no pudieran seguir aguantando su cuerpo, y mucho menos moverlo.

―¿Le gustaría sentarse? ―le ofreció amablemente al Daiyoukai, intentando sonreírle. Seguía de espaldas a ella de manera protectora, por lo que no podía ver su expresión―. No quisiera que se mojase más cuando hay espacio para los dos.

Él no dijo nada. Es más, parecía ni siquiera prestarle atención. Aún vigilaba atentamente todo cuanto su vista encontrara, sin soltar la empuñadura de su espalda.

Rin bajó la cara y suspiró, quedándose con la mente en blanco y admirando el vacío por varios minutos. No le prestaba atención a las gotitas de lluvia que se desprendían de su cabello y recorrían su rostro, ni siquiera se enteraba de los distantes relámpagos que destellaban de vez en cuando en el oscurecido cielo.

Hacía todo lo posible por controlarse, por no dejar que su mente divagara en aquello tan próximo y que tanto miedo le causaba. Pero llegó un momento en el que simplemente no lo aguantó más y rompió a llorar en total silencio. Reprimir sus emociones era demasiado para ella, y ya no contaba con las fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo. El sonido de la lluvia opacaba un poco a los moradores, pero no lo suficiente. Aún los escuchaba a lo lejos, como si se acercaran lentamente por el bosque, saboreando la victoria en sus grotescas fauces. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tardarían en llegar, y si le dolería. Una cuestión muy infantil de su parte, pero aunque el miedo a la muerte lo hubiera perdido de niña, el método por el que se llegaba a ésta era diferente.

Su primera muerte fue extremadamente dolorosa. Todavía tenía sueños en los que podía sentir los colmillos de los lobos desgarrando su piel y carne, mordiéndola sin piedad para dejarla en un camino de tierra desangrándose hasta morir. Era el recuerdo que más le enseñaban los lobos de humo, se regocijaban del dolor y sufrimiento que éste le causaba. ¿Sería así a partir de entonces? ¿Revivir ese brutal ataque una y otra vez, hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios, y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos. No quería recordarlo, lo había hecho ya lo suficiente a lo largo de los últimos años como para evocar hasta el más minúsculo detalle, pero no podía evitarlo. Era casi lo único que acudía a su mente, junto a los gruñidos de sus verdugos.

Sesshomaru ablandó su postura al escuchar su lamento, y volteó la cabeza lo suficiente como para verla acurrucada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos en los oídos, temblando incontrolablemente.

Apretó los dientes, con el impulso de gritarle que se callara y dejara de llorar, que llorando no ganaría absolutamente nada. Abrió la boca una vez, a punto de hacerlo. Pero la cerró de nuevo, resignado. Estaba más aterrada que nunca, por más furioso que estuviera, no lograría hacerla entrar en razón. Verla en ese estado era desconcertante y no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla.

Ni siquiera sabía si existía _algo _que pudiera hacerlo.

Rin alzó la cara lentamente hacia él, como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones mientras la observaba. Con un suave hipido se mordió los labios en un intento por detener sus sollozos.

―L-lo siento ―le dijo tras no poderlo hacer―. N-no puedo evitarlo. Tengo miedo… ¡tengo tanto miedo! ―dijo por fin con la voz afligida, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ya no le importaba verse como una cobarde, como una niñita tonta y asustada. No podría volver a aparentar que todo estaba bien de nuevo, no podía seguir guardando sus preocupaciones y actuando como si nada ocurriera.

Detestaba pasar sus últimos momentos llorando, pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? Nadie que supiera los horrores que le esperaban al morir podría aceptar su condena con facilidad e irse serenamente. Ella ya había probado durante años como sería su estancia en el otro mundo, y el solo pensamiento de que ésta vez nada podría sacarla de ahí, era razón más que suficiente para desechar su falsa fachada valiente y revelar el pánico que la consumía.

Justo en ese momento, un nuevo conjunto de punzadas atacaron su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir todavía peor, como si ya no fuese suficiente con su estado mental. La piel se le enfrió hasta el punto de que ni siquiera llegó a sentirla y sus extremidades se tensaron tanto que parecían hechas de madera. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado en un parpadeo. Se quedó sin aire por varios segundos, en los que juraba que hasta ahí había llegado y que su corazón dejaría de latir de un momento a otro. Pero cuando volvió a respirar, el dolor no se desvaneció como las veces anteriores. Era como si ya no tuviera la capacidad de reponerse a sus pequeños ataques.

Tomó una bocanada grande y honda, recuperando la movilidad. Ahora lo entendía todo.

No era que los moradores darían un último asalto para llevársela, era que sentían que su cuerpo moriría por su propia cuenta. Por eso era que tardaban en aparecer, esperaban el momento justo, como un público ansioso y regocijante ante el acto final. No tenían que pelear, sólo aguardar un poco más.

Con ambas manos en el pecho y el sufrimiento de su nueva revelación en los ojos, observó al youkai que había sido su guardián por tanto tiempo. Él se había aproximado al verla estremecerse, y ahora tenía toda su atención.

Fue como si en ese segundo el tiempo se detuviera sólo para poder grabar sus facciones con fuego en su mente. Él era su figura a seguir, su héroe, su familia, su… _algo_ que nunca pudo ser. Algo con lo que soñó durante años y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ver cumplido, aunque fuera a medias.

No era justo. Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas cosas que quería compartir con él, tanto tiempo que aún quería vivir a su lado. Aunque nunca hubiera pasado nada, aunque tuviera que tragarse sus sentimientos y conformarse con verlo a lo lejos, lo hubiera hecho con todo el gusto del mundo. Habría sido feliz si sólo hubiera podido vivir un poco más. Sólo un poco más, y tal vez… tal vez no tendría tantos remordimientos. Tal vez habría podido intentar que _eso_ que tanto quería sucediera, por más remoto e imposible que pareciera. Pero ahora sólo eran un montón de posibilidades que nunca pudieron llegar a ser.

Descansó la espalda en las puertecillas cerradas de la caseta, intentando relajar sus músculos cansados y agarrotados. Sentía el cuerpo diferente. Más pesado, más frío. El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella poco a poco, hasta que sabía que llegaría el momento en el que no podría resistirlo más. ¿Tardaría mucho? Esperaba que sí. Aunque le doliera, aunque sentía como si la apuñalaran por dentro hasta el cansancio, quería quedarse ahí, en compañía del demonio por el mayor tiempo posible. Porque todavía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para despedirse de él.

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a despedirse de los demás. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, Kaede, Jinenji, Jaken… ¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Cómo se sentirían al saber que había muerto sin decirles adiós, ni darles las gracias? _No se lo tomen a mal, por favor_, pensó entristecida. _Pero de verdad no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para despedirme de todos. Espero que puedan perdonarme algún día. Lo siento tanto…_

Quería decirles un montón de cosas, era tanto lo que debía que agradecerles que pensó que jamás terminaría. No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

Se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru la seguía observando atentamente, en estado de alerta, cuando se obligó a abrir los ojos otra vez. Se quedaron viéndose por un rato en total silencio, en el cual Rin buscaba aquella paz que esos ojos dorados siempre le regalaban. ¿Cómo se tomaría él lo que estaba por suceder? Sólo esperaba que lo superara pronto y que regresara a la vida que siempre debió tener. Lejos de los humanos y sus problemas, justo como él quería.

Sonrió débilmente, pensando que de todos, seguramente él se recompondría mucho más rápido que ninguno. Había probado lo equivocados que estaban los demás al decir que era un ser sin corazón, porque aún a pesar de todo, ahí estaba acompañándola. Pero ese gesto de bondad no cambiaría su manera de ser. Como tenía muchos deberes que atender, podría mantener su mente ocupada, como si esas minoridades como la muerte, no lo afectaran en realidad. Al final de cuentas, era un demonio muy fuerte, ¿por qué habría de afectarle la defunción de alguien tan corriente como ella?

Pero no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba.

Sesshomaru, bajo toda su fachada fría e imperturbable, ocultaba muy bien cómo se sentía realmente. Seguía sin poder ponerle nombre ni relacionarlo a ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás. Y sólo lo sentía cuando se trataba de Rin. Cuando la sostuvo muerta en su brazo en el inframundo. Cuando supo que no podría revivirla de nuevo con Tenseiga. Justo ahora, sabiendo que nada podría regresársela del mundo de los muertos.

Por primera vez en su vida, el Gran Demonio sintió un hirviente odio hacia sí mismo. Gracias a él, la única criatura que consideraba valiosa perecía lentamente ante sus ojos. La habría tenido que dejar en una aldea humana apenas la revivió. Dejarla al cuidado de su propia gente y nunca mirar atrás. Los demonios como él no deben cuidar de seres inferiores, y mucho menos guardarles afecto.

Sí, porque no sólo le guardaba afecto a esa niña. Era algo más profundo y fuerte de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Algo que sólo había sabido que existía cuando estaba a escasos momentos de perderla para siempre.

―¿Sabe una cosa, señor Sesshomaru? ―habló ella pausadamente, con la voz débil y apagada. Él no apartó sus ojos de los de ella en ningún momento―. Aunque tenga miedo, creo que también estoy feliz. Me alegra mucho que usted esté aquí. Me recuerda a cuando era pequeña ―sonrió melancólicamente, evocando aquellos tiempos más felices―. Verlo aparecer y reunirse con nosotros me aliviaba, pensaba que usted estaría bien siempre y cuando yo pudiera verlo con mis propios ojos. Odiaba cuando se marchaba ―admitió amargamente, tratando de alzar el tono. Pero no podía más que hablar entre susurros forzados―, creía que algo podría pasarle, que lo lastimarían o que… se olvidaría de mí. Me aterraba que me dejara sola y nunca más volviera. Que se cansara de mí, o que ya no me quisiera más ―sollozó calladamente cuando la voz se le quebró. Era notable lo mucho que le dolía pronunciar unas pocas palabras.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, recordando vagamente las amplias sonrisas que le regalaba cada vez que llegaba de sus batallas o salidas ocasionales. Como si sólo verlo ahí la hiciera la persona más afortunada del mundo. Sin que ella pudiera notarlo, cerró levemente los puños en un gesto impotente.

―Siempre le tuve miedo al silencio ―continuó ella tras una pausa―. A quedarme sola y que todos se olvidaran de que estaba ahí, que ni siquiera les importara. Así fue durante mucho tiempo. Entonces… ―tragó con dificultad mientras más lágrimas bajaban a la carrera por sus pálidas mejillas. _Se veía tan frágil_― usted regresaba de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien saber que ya no estaba sola. Le agradezco mucho por eso ―curvó las comisuras de sus labios temblorosos―. Aunque fuera por un momento, creo que nunca fui más feliz. Y ahora… regresó de nuevo y… me devolvió algo que creí que había perdido. Gracias.

Sus torpes manos trataban de limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, pero parecía como si no pudiera coordinar sus acciones, como si su cuerpo estuviera dejando de responderle. Tras unos intentos se rindió, bajando derrotada los brazos hasta su regazo. Respiraba cada vez más forzosamente, y con cada inhalación especialmente difícil, se escuchaban los gritos ansiosos de los moradores. Le daba la impresión de que eran muchos, los suficientes como para rodearla en un círculo amplio. Todos mirándola impacientes, con sus ojos rojos brillando de regocijo.

Sesshomaru hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su furia y salir en su búsqueda, sabiendo de antemano que no serviría de nada. Aunque Tenseiga los hiciera desaparecer, regresarían. Su espada no contaba con el poder necesario ni para resguardar la inminente muerte de Rin.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto de dolerle. Y de nuevo se odió por no ser capaz de hacer algo útil.

Rin tenía los ojos castaños y cristalizados fijos en los suyos de nuevo, como si intentara disculparse por las molestias que causaba. Aún en el umbral de la muerte, esa niña lo ponía en primer lugar antes que a ella.

Rin parpadeó varias veces, queriendo enfocar mejor la vista y no despegarla de él. Pero poco a poco las imágenes se hacían borrosas y opacas, haciéndole difícil distinguirlas. Ante la idea de estarse quedando ciega, sólo se enfocó en dirigir su escaza visión a los dos puntos amarillos que eran los ojos del demonio. No quería perderlos de vista por nada del mundo.

Resopló suavemente para contener el llanto. Ya casi no podía distinguirlo, y eso era extremadamente doloroso. Su mundo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, y el único que podía darle algo de luz desaparecía ante ella.

Sin ser muy consciente de sus actos, y quizás sabiendo lo que le ocurría, Sesshomaru dio los últimos pasos que los separaban. Colocó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura y dejar de verla desde arriba. En ese momento no se sentía superior a ella como para hacerlo. Sus orbes doradas expresaban más de lo que ninguna palabra podría decir nunca, y de alguna manera, pese a su decadente visión, sabía que Rin lo sentía y comprendía. Nunca había tenido problemas para eso cuando era pequeña, y esa cualidad no se había perdido con el paso de los años.

Con lentitud, la humana levantó la mano derecha hacia él. Temblaba en su torpe ascenso, buscando tocar su rostro. Quería poder acariciar su mejilla aunque fuera esa única vez, darse la minúscula libertad para, al menos, llevarse ese recuerdo al lugar al que estaba a punto de ir. Apenas pudo rozar su piel con la yema de los dedos cuando tuvo que dar una honda bocanada tratando de aplacar un nuevo ataque en el que perdió otra vez el control sobre su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, su delgada mano no cayó como un peso muerto en el suelo. El youkai la atrapó antes de que eso pasara, envolviéndola con la suya mucho más grande y cálida. Una mano que estaba hecha para matar y blandir armas sostenía la suya con una delicadeza impropia de su verdadera naturaleza.

Rin sintió un par de lágrimas más rodarle por el rostro. Pero éstas no eran de miedo ni tristeza, sino de alegría. Paz, mejor dicho. Que en un instante como ése fuera capaz de sentir algo tan simple y maravilloso como una mano tomando la suya era un bálsamo para su alma, tan acostumbrada al miedo y al dolor.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―le dijo entrecortadamente, luchando por mantener los desenfocados ojos fijos en los suyos. Estaba muy cansada, pero aún así encontró un poco de fuerzas para apretar tenuemente el agarre que la sostenía. No quería que la soltara nunca―. ¿Cuando yo muera… usted se olvidará de mí?

El demonio hizo un leve gesto de asombro. Aquella pregunta se la había hecho antes, y su respuesta no había cambiado.

―No digas tonterías, Rin ―le respondió en voz baja.

_Jamás podría olvidarte._

La boca de Rin se curvó ligeramente, regalándole una sonrisa. Había comprendido lo que quería decir, como siempre. Y sólo por eso, sintiendo el calor de aquella palma grande y poderosa y sabiendo que los ojos dorados estaban sobre los suyos, no tuvo más razones por las que temer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, supo que de verdad todo estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, abandonándose al fin al sueño, y todo rastro de esfuerzo en su cuerpo se desvaneció. Su cabeza reposó lánguida sobre su hombro, como si se hubiera quedado dormida. La mano que el demonio sostenía había perdido el ligero agarre y el brazo colgaba inerte e inútil.

Una brisa fría lo golpeó sin que lo notara. Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, negándose a creer lo que estaba viendo.

En menos de lo que había pensado, ella se había ido. Como una vela que se apaga silenciosamente con el viento.

Pero la pequeña sonrisa permanecía grabada en su blanco rostro. Esa última sonrisa que era sólo para él.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

No me odien. Les dije que sería corto. De verdad quise hacerlo más largo, pero no encontré nada más que agregar, y prefiero dejarlo corto y preciso a hacerlo largo, con relleno y pedante.

¿Ven? Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que tiene corazón, pero todavía no sabe qué hacer con él y todas las emociones que le bajan en avalancha. ¿Podrá reaccionar a tiempo? ¿Despertará el verdadero poder de su espada? ¿Se quedará en shock hasta que la historia termine? Sólo nos queda un capítulo para averiguarlo.

Bueno, yo me voy antes de que empiecen a reunirse con antorchas, piedras y otros objetos de las turbas enfurecidas.

Muchísimas gracias a **Lisa, M.J Hayden, Coti, LinTanya, Lizzy, Suzu, Faby Sama, Sammy Blue, Tatiana, Boogo, Fefa, Dulce Locurilla, Akari-eri, InuYashasama2, Leiitakhr, Sun and Mint, Hikary-neko, Marvivi, Ephemerah, Janet-knul, Sada R, Ginny** e** Ibeth** por sus comentarios. Wow, el capítulo anterior parece que les gustó bastante. ¿Este correrá con la misma suerte o su odio por mí lo superará? xD

Nos veremos la próxima semana para el gran final. Besos, oreos, helados y peluches de dinosaurio para todos :D


	12. El poder de Tenseiga

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

…

**Fragile Soul**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai  
_

**12.** El poder de Tenseiga

Él lo comprendía ahora. Todo había tenido sentido al final, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando ya no podía hacer nada.

La había alejado para evitarlo, la dejó atrás creyendo que aquello desaparecería con el tiempo, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Había temido aferrarse a ella de tal manera que le fuera imposible ya mantenerla lejos de sí, ser dependiente de su presencia, como había estado a punto de serlo antes. Como sabía muy bien que podría ser en el futuro si no se detenía.

Y esos pensamientos no sólo eran impropios para él, eran imposibles. El Gran Sesshomaru no podía darse el ridículo lujo de sentir _debilidad_ hacia otro ser, mucho menos por uno de una raza tan inferior.

Él era un ser de poder, de conquistas, atado para siempre a un campo de batalla y a su fiel espada.

El sólo hecho de viajar hasta aquella villa para vigilar su progreso era en sí impropio, una distracción de la que debía deshacerse. Los humanos no pueden seguir los pasos de los demonios, especialmente cuando éstos están tan manchados de sangre. Los demonios no pertenecían a la vida simple de los humanos.

Por esa razón decidió darle la espalda. No cumplió su promesa, ni se despidió. Sólo se fue.

Rin tendría que adaptarse a su vida en la aldea y acostumbrarse de nuevo a su gente. Y él regresaría adonde siempre perteneció: a las luchas de poder.

Aquella niña alegre que mantuvo a su cuidado no volvería a saber de él. Aquellos días se habían terminado.

Sesshomaru oprimió la pequeña mano entre la suya, con una fuerza innecesaria, y sin haberlo notado, un estremecimiento de rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Qué manera de pensar tan estúpida. Se había convencido de que eran las verdaderas razones, para luego no pensar nunca más en el asunto. Pero se había engañado a sí mismo todo ese tiempo, aunque inconscientemente conocía la verdadera razón para separarse de esa niña que echaba de menos en secreto.

Temía convertirse en su padre. Temía llegar al punto de que Rin fuera tan importante para él como para sacrificar su vida por ella, como para ponerla por delante de todos sus objetivos. Él tenía sus metas muy claras y no quería ―no _permitiría_― que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

―Despierta, Rin ―le ordenó firmemente, sabiendo que esta vez no lo obedecería.

Un sonoro _crack _se escapó de su agarre tras un silencio sepulcral. Había roto su mano por tanta fuerza que aplicaba en ó los blanquecinos dedos que sostenía, para después mirar su rostro que parecía dormido. Ella no lo sintió, ya no podría sentir nada más.

Con un peso alojándose en el pecho la contempló unos instantes. Se había ido. Realmente se había ido para siempre.

Pegó su frente a la de ella, cerrando los ojos para aspirar su aroma dulce, como miel mezclada con hojas recién sacudidas por la lluvia. De nuevo apretó su mano al darse cuenta de que no volvería a sentir su aroma de nuevo, ni volvería a verla sonreírle tan cándidamente.

Eso no podía terminar así.

Abrió los ojos con decisión; se habían vuelto completamente rojos.

Los moradores del inframundo seguían ahí, siseando y observando la escena con macabra euforia. No tenía que verlos para saberlo.

Descubrió sus colmillos mientras su boca se ensanchaba en una mueca de furia. Respiraba pesadamente, pero todo lo que se oía salir de él eran exhalaciones cada vez más profundas y apresuradas que se convertían poco a poco en gruñidos guturales.

Se puso en pie de un rápido movimiento, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada carmesí. Con el mango de Tenseiga fuertemente agarrado en su puño, podía ver a los monstruos de humo con claridad, justo como había supuesto que estarían.

Estaba completamente rodeado, y la poca luz de la luna que se colaba de entre los árboles se había apagado súbitamente. Las decenas de ojos brillaron entre el humo negro y espeso que desprendían sus cuerpos, y sus sonrisas retorcidas sobresalían con facilidad. Tenseiga vibraba violentamente hasta que finalmente la sacó de su funda.

No perdió tiempo y laceró en el aire repetidamente donde las criaturas estaban suspendidas. Pero era inútil. Aunque el humo del que estaban hechos desaparecía en el aire, nuevos moradores tomaban sus lugares, todos con esas muecas triunfales y burlonas. La espada dio una sacudida, ansiosa por seguir luchando, pero Sesshomaru, en cambio, ya sabía que no tenía sentido aquella pelea, sería eterna. Podía hacer cortes a la nada una y otra vez, pero eso no evitaría que siguieran apareciendo.

No estaban dispuestos a rendirse, pero él tampoco.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Era sumamente lógico.

Iría al mismísimo infierno y la sacaría de allí a como diera lugar. Incluso si eso significaba cambiar su alma por la de Rin para que fuera posible. Le arrancaría Tessaiga a Inuyasha. Aún si tuviera que matarlo de ser necesario, lo haría. A él y a cualquiera que intentara detenerlo.

Pero justo en el segundo en que estaba a punto de convertirse en una esfera de luz, para salir disparado hacia la aldea, algo lo detuvo. Un temblor muy violento en su espada sanadora. Estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero de nuevo el arma se movió con tal fuerza que creyó que alguien intentaba arrebatársela de la mano.

Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, la espada comenzó a brillar, como si la hoja reflejara la fulgente luz que venía de algún sitio desconocido. Se agitaba desesperada, como si intentara _decirle _algo, y notó que el mango estaba caliente y diferente al tacto. Daba la impresión de que intentaba tomar un relámpago cada vez más furioso e incontrolable.

Completamente desconcertado, sólo fue capaz de presenciar lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, tratando de darle sentido. Era tal su asombro que el hurto de la katana de su hermano se había desvanecido de su mente repentinamente.

El contacto con la empuñadura comenzó a arder de tal manera que no tuvo más opción que soltar la espada antes de que la palma se le quemara por completo, dejándola clavada en la tierra. Le recordó fugazmente al campo de protección que rodeaba a Tessaiga, pero lo que le pasaba a Tenseiga era diferente. No era una energía que intentaba repelerlo, era como si una fuerza muy poderosa y descontrolada tratara de salir a toda prisa.

Un potente halo de luz inundó el lugar en ese momento, como una barrera que se extiende hasta perderse de vista de nuevo en la oscuridad, mientras el suelo tembló una sola vez, dando la impresión de que un latido profundo bajaba desde la hoja hasta las profundidades de la tierra. Varios pájaros salieron volando despavoridos de los árboles cercanos, graznando conforme se perdían en el ennegrecido cielo.

Tan pronto como había empezado, terminó. Tenseiga estaba incrustada en el piso, a los pies de su maestro y en total calma, con un ligero humo plateado desprendiéndose de la hoja como única prueba de lo que había pasado.

La luz se había extinguido como si nunca hubiese existido y de nuevo la pesada oscuridad de la noche tomó su lugar.

El demonio volvió a tomar el mango todavía tibio para examinarla con el ceño fruncido, buscando más pruebas de aquel suceso tan extraño, pero sin encontrar nada inusual ante sus ojos. Fue cuando la extrajo del suelo y sostuvo todo su peso que notó que había algo diferente en ella, pero no podía identificar qué. Le daba la impresión de que estaba más ligera, como si _algo_ le hiciera falta. Era tal su concentración que apenas notó que todo a su alrededor había quedado en total silencio, incluyendo los moradores.

_Los moradores_, recordó de golpe, buscándolos frenéticamente. Aquel espectáculo de su espada lo había distraído lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus adversarios. En todo ese tiempo, que apenas había sido menos de un minuto, pudieron terminar de llevarse el alma de Rin. Podían estar en camino al infierno justamente ahora.

Por inercia vio de soslayo el cadáver de Rin, intentando confirmar sus sospechas. Abrió los ojos en su totalidad al ver que también había algo distinto en ella. Como si su piel tuviera un poco más de color y jamás hubiera perdido una sola hora de sueño ni un poco de salud en toda su vida.

Estupefacto, se acercó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Por un pequeñísimo instante tuvo la impresión de que despertaría, y volvería a abrir sus ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero no era así. Sólo necesitó hallarse a unos pocos pasos de ella para que aquella expectativa se arrancara de su mente. No había pulso, ni respiración, ni calor que confirmara que continuaba con vida. Furioso por no comprender lo que estaba pasando, y más aún por sentirse engañado, apretó el agarre de la espada hasta que la empuñadura se abolló. Dio una última mirada por el lugar antes de lanzarse hacia la aldea en busca de una espada que sí pudiera hacer algo útil.

Sólo fue cuando se dio la vuelta que pudo verlos, aún sin proponérselo. Los moradores seguían ahí, más dispersos y desvanecidos de lo que nunca los había visto. Lo miraban cegados por la rabia, dando mordiscos al aire y soltando alaridos entre adoloridos y furiosos. Cualquier rastro de mofa en sus rostros deformes se había borrado por completo.

Inmediatamente le quedó claro que ellos no la tenían en su poder. Sea donde sea que estuviera Rin, estaba fuera de su alcance.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Posó la mirada iracunda en la hoja Colmillo Sagrado, exigiéndole mudamente una explicación, como si éste de repente pudiera dársela. Pero no sucedió nada. El objeto se quedó en silencio, acrecentando su enojo.

¿Por qué Rin se veía tan diferente? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Le pareció que transcurrieron varios minutos en los que simplemente su mente se quedó en blanco, aunque en realidad no fueron más que unos pocos segundos. No estaba nada acostumbrado a esa sensación tan desconcertante y ciertamente no tenía manera de reaccionar ante ella.

Sólo sabía que aunque intentara comprender, no encontraba ninguna respuesta. Y eso no hacía más que acrecentar su enfado.

De un momento a otro, y sin que pudiera preverlo, algo en él se sintió extraño. Como si llenara sus pulmones con un aire muy distinto al habitual y se encontrase en otro lugar muy lejano a aquella porción de bosque recién abandonada por la lluvia, aunque sus ojos le revelaban que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Era cálido y agradable, no recordaba haber experimentado nada parecido antes.

Alzó la vista estupefacto esperando encontrar alguna fuente de luz que emitiera ese calor o alguna razón lógica por aquel cambio tan inusual. Pero era de noche, y no había nada que pudiera hacer tal cosa. Aún así, se sentía extrañamente… _familiar._ Como si lo hubiera sentido una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, y apenas fuera capaz de evocarlo. Sintió que algo rozaba muy levemente su oído en un susurro mudo pero igualmente perceptible. Si eran palabras, no las pudo descifrar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella calidez se esfumó y el frío aire nocturno, húmedo por la lluvia y con un fuerte olor a tierra lo recibió una vez más.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasarle? Por un momento creyó que Rin era la responsable, ilógicamente fue lo primero que acudió a su mente. Pero eso era imposible, ella no poseía esa clase de habilidad y continuaba callada e inmóvil, al igual que el resto del entorno.

Se dio la vuelta velozmente justo para encarar un relámpago azul y estridente que golpeaba el suelo. Cuando el polvo se disipó, la figura del viejo herrero Totosai se dejó ver, montado como siempre en su animal de transporte.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada seria por un momento. Si Totosai estaba ahí, algo muy serio tuvo que haber pasado con Colmillo Sagrado.

―Veo que lo conseguiste, después de todo ―le dijo el anciano, saltando de su montura para acercársele con su andar desgarbado. Sus enormes ojos se paseaban entre la espada y él, con una curiosidad nada disimulada. Luego, un poco más discreto, se asomó para ver el cuerpo de Rin, que era protegido por el Daiyoukai. La observó por un momento, con un poco de pena. _Como si le importara, _se fijó el más joven con desconfianza―. Vaya… lo lamento. Ella me agradaba.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo y se interpuso en el campo de visión del forjador con un rápido movimiento.

―¿Qué es lo que conseguí? ―cuestionó fríamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

―Despertaste el verdadero poder de Tenseiga ―asintió él, señalando la espada como si fuera lógico, tratando de ignorar su agresividad―. Déjame examinarla, por favor.

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, extendió el brazo para que la tomara, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada rencorosa y poco confiada.

El anciano la miró desde todos los ángulos posibles y la sostuvo por el medio de la hoja con un dedo, evaluando su peso. Apretó el metal sin filo en su mano y cerró los ojos con concentración, seguramente intentando escuchar algo. Así se mantuvo uno o dos minutos, y al final, exhalando profundamente, abrió los ojos y dio una seca cabezada, a modo afirmativo.

―Tal y como lo pensaba ―admitió al terminar su inspección, regresándole el arma a su dueño―. Tenseiga perdió todas sus habilidades. Se podría decir que sólo quedó un cascarón vacío y dudo que conserve algún poder, mucho menos que pueda regresar nuevamente alguien del mundo de los muertos otra vez.

―¿Eso qué significa? ―abordó Sesshomaru con un siseo.

Totosai dejó salir un suspiro cansado y posó la mirada en la espada que sostenía. No sería fácil lo que iba a decir, pero era necesario. Era la última petición que le había hecho su viejo amigo antes de morir. Sólo esperaba terminar de explicar todo antes de que Sesshomaru lo mandara al otro mundo, como bien sabía que ansiaba hacer en ese momento.

―Cuando tu padre me pidió que forjara una espada para él, una que fuera capaz de proteger a la madre de Inuyasha de todo peligro, también estaba pensando en ti y en como favorecerte con la herencia que más adelante le dejaría a tu hermano. No planeé hacer dos espadas a partir de una sola, la Tessaiga y la Tenseiga, pero tu padre lo había previsto todo desde el comienzo.

El Daiyoukai endureció el semblante. Aquella revelación de que Tenseiga había sido parte de Colmillo de Acero la había encontrado como un insulto. Como si su honorable padre no lo considerara lo suficientemente apto para poseer la espada verdadera, aquella arma legendaria, y le regalara su _desecho,_ más bien como objeto de burla, o peor aún, como un premio de consolación. Sabía que siempre había tenido sus razones para todas sus acciones, pero aquella era una de las que más le costaba entender.

―El motivo por el que Inuyasha posee a Tessaiga es para defenderse y abrirse paso entre sus enemigos, para que su mezcla de sangre no fuera una desventaja ―continuó explicando el anciano con tono calmado―. Además de que, al ser una parte de tu padre, lo ayudaría a controlar su sangre demoníaca cuando se saliera de control. Tu padre estaba preocupado por esto y porque sabía que, siendo híbrido, Inuyasha tendría una vida difícil. Quiso que con Tessaiga eso pudiera cambiar. Quería asegurar su supervivencia con menos problemas.

»En cambio, tú no necesitas ningún arma para sobrevivir, tienes el suficiente poder como para derrotar a casi cualquier contrincante usando sólo tus manos ―le dijo, aunque no era ningún halago―. Tenías tal sed de conquista que InuTaisho se alarmó. Creyó que tu ambición de poder terminaría matándote algún día, sin importar lo habilidoso que fueras en combate. Él me lo dijo justo cuando separé a Tenseiga de Tessaiga y descubrí sus cualidades ―reveló, haciendo un gesto afirmativo. Sesshomaru pronunció su entrecejo fruncido, nada complacido.

»Tenseiga te fue entregada a ti con un propósito muy peculiar: que supieras que no todo es peleary derrotar adversarios, que te dieras cuenta de la importancia de la vida de los demás, y comprendieras su valor. Por eso, Tenseiga te permitió revivir a los muertos, porque habías aprendido lo básico. Luego, cuando aprendiste un poco más, apareció el Meido Zangetsuha y tuviste que hacerlo crecer. ¿Te diste cuenta de que su envergadura casi no crecía por más que entrenaras, pero sí lo hacía cuando menos te lo esperabas? ―el demonio más joven abrió un poco los ojos, recordando los momentos en los que el ataque había alcanzado un mayor tamaño. Primero, con la segunda muerte de Rin, y después en una lucha codo a codo con Inuyasha―. La última prueba fue cuando tuviste que pasar la técnica a tu hermano por tu propia voluntad. Significaba que al fin dejabas de verlo como un enemigo y estabas dispuesto a cederle algo tuyo sin nada a cambio.

Sesshomaru hizo un movimiento involuntario de hastío con la cabeza, recordando muy bien como había sucedido aquello.

―¿Qué tiene que ver el Meido Zangetsuha con lo que acaba de pasar? ―cuestionó impaciente. Nada de eso se relacionaba con la aparente pérdida de las habilidades de su espada, y mucho menos con la extraña derrota de los moradores.

―Ahí es donde me dirijo ―el viejo tragó con dificultad, rezando mentalmente para que Sesshomaru no pagara su ira con él, el pobre mensajero―. Como ya sabes, Tenseiga tiene sus límites y sólo puede revivir a alguien una sola vez. Eso es porque la vida no es infinita y debes saber valorarla lo suficiente como para no arriesgarla de nuevo.

―Ve al punto ―siseó con molestia. Su madre le había dicho exactamente lo mismo varios años atrás, y no estaba de humor para oírlo de nuevo. Mucho menos ahora.

Totosai lo miró desconfiado, tratando de adivinar si atacaría o no. Pero tuvo que tragarse su miedo y continuar para no asegurar su ira. Aunque estaba seguro de que la conseguiría de todos modos.

―Esa mujer… Rin, ¿verdad? ―ni se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo para verla, sólo le sostuvo la mirada al otro demonio de manera cuidadosa―. Es muy importante para ti, ¿no? Fue la primera persona que reviviste, y fuiste al inframundo para recuperarla una segunda vez. Estabas a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco?

Sesshomaru pronunció su mirada furiosa, apretando las mandíbulas. ¿Cómo podía él saberlo?

―Jaken y Kohaku me contaron varias cosas ―le dijo el viejo, anticipándose a su pregunta―. Pero no son los únicos que hablaron. Tenseiga también lo hizo.

―¿Tenseiga?

―Así es. Eres consciente de que las espadas reflejan las emociones de sus amos cuando éstos las empuñan, ¿cierto? Es lo que Tenseiga acaba de hacer ―ante otra dura mirada de su interlocutor, Totosai se apresuró a seguir hablando―. Aunque sólo contenía el poder para revivir a una persona una única vez y ya no poseyera el Meido, eso no significa que fuera todo lo que pudiera hacer. Era la última lección que tu padre quería que aprendieras.

Esta vez, el joven youkai mostró algo de confusión en sus facciones. El herrero lo tomó como algo positivo y trató de convencerse de que esa noche no iba a morir.

―Estabas dispuesto a ir al infierno para tratar de recuperar el alma de esa niña, aún sabiendo que era un viaje sin retorno. Y lo habrías hecho si Tenseiga no te hubiera detenido a tiempo. Ella comprendió lo mucho que significaba su vida para ti, lo lejos que estabas dispuesto a llegar con tal de salvarla, y sólo así, te permitió utilizar su último recurso―Sesshomaru, por primera vez, observaba al anciano con intriga y no tenía palabras para interrumpirlo o exigir explicaciones más precisas. Sólo escuchaba, sin siquiera preguntarse cómo era capaz de saber sus intenciones con tal exactitud―. Todo su poder desapareció, o mejor dicho, se lo transfirió a Rin en el último momento. Actuó como un escudo que la protegió de sus atacantes el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera irse sin que la atraparan.

»El que estuvieras dispuesto a sacrificarte desinteresadamente por otra persona era el último paso, lo que significa que finalmente has superado las expectativas de tu padre. N-no es que él planeara que murieras por alguien más ―se apuró a decir, negando repetidamente con la cabeza y haciendo gestos con las manos, preocupado de ser malinterpretado. _Mortalmente_ malinterpretado―, él jamás hubiera querido la muerte de su hijo, de ninguno. Lo que tu señor padre quería era que comprendieras lo que significaba tener algo que proteger, algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos inconscientemente, recordando de repente la última conversación que había tenido con su padre, justo antes de que éste se sacrificara para proteger a Inuyasha y a su madre… como estuvo a punto de hacer él por Rin.

Aún quería hacerlo. Todavía sentía ese impulso que lo empujaba a buscar a Tessaiga y adentrarse en la oscuridad del inframundo hasta atravesar las puertas del infierno, como si Rin realmente estuviera ahí. Pero no lo estaba, su alma había ido a donde sea que van aquellas que están destinadas a reencarnar más adelante. Algo en él no terminaba de aceptar las explicaciones del herrero, no podía creer que Rin se encontraba a salvo tan repentinamente.

Pero si los moradores se habían mostrado tan agresivos después del despliegue de poder de Colmillo Sagrado en lugar de adoptar sus expresiones triunfales, debía ser cierto que el alma de la humana no estaba en su poder.

Se quedó en total silencio, analizando un montón de cosas que comenzaban a tener sentido poco a poco.

―Por eso ―se atrevió a continuar Totosai en tono bajo, vigilando precavido su reacción― tu padre quiso que tuvieras otra oportunidad. La última para salvaguardar a esa persona que tanto aprecias. Tenseiga ya no podría devolverla a la vida, pero aseguraría que su alma se fuera en paz y tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en otro momento. Todo el poder que le quedaba a Tenseiga está ahora con Rin ―finalizó, para que no le quedaran dudas de que ella estaría bien.

Pero Sesshomaru no contestó ni hizo ningún comentario. Continuó guardando silencio como si no hubiera oído ninguna de sus palabras, aunque sí lo había hecho. Relajó lentamente sus tensos músculos y giró la cabeza para ver el cuerpo de Rin por el rabillo del ojo. Apretó la espada sanadora en su puño, buscando a los moradores. Los había dejado de escuchar hacía mucho, y recientemente había reparado en ello.

No había nada ahí. Ningún ser sobrenatural ni fantasmal ocupaba espacio a parte de sí mismo, Totosai y su buey. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire. Miró la hoja de Tenseiga, que reflejaba débilmente la luz de la luna menguante. Le había dado todo su poder a Rin, donde sea que estuviera ahora.

―Los moradores ―Totosai se sobresaltó con la repentina voz de Sesshomaru cuando éste giró hacia él―, ¿la seguirán cazando?

El herrero parpadeó un par de veces, pensando.

―No lo creo ―contestó―. Aunque Tenseiga no pudiera hacer desaparecer a esas criaturas, sí puede escudarla de ellos, de eso se trata. Verás, lo que acaba de hacer tu espada fue transmitirle su energía a la niña para asegurar su asenso, adhiriendo la barrera directamente a su alma, haciéndola invulnerable. Como se le dio un gran poder espiritual, la fragilidad que antes poseía se regeneró y le dio la capacidad de protegerse por sí ella regrese a este mundo en su siguiente vida, el poder de la espada la mantendrá a salvo, aún si los moradores logran encontrarla, no podrán hacerle nada.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ―el mononoke entornó los ojos con recelo.

―Porque tu padre no se atrevería a cometer un error ―le dijo inmediatamente, ofendido―, y menos con uno de sus hijos. Él también te protegía a ti.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada ante una observación tan decidida. Nunca había pensado que su padre quisiera _protegerlo_ de esa forma. De haberlo sabido antes, lo habría encontrado burlesco e insultante. Pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

―¿Cómo podría él adivinar que sucedería esto? ―volvió a cuestionar tras unos segundos, suspicaz―, ¿que Tenseiga usaría su poder justamente para proteger el alma de Rin?

Totosai se le quedó mirando un momento, con la perplejidad reflejada en sus enormes y redondos ojos. Sesshomaru era muy astuto, y su escepticismo tenía fundamentos. Había muchísimas otras probabilidades que pudieron suceder, pero no fue así. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Rin no hubiera muerto? ¿Cómo se habría manifestado la última voluntad de Colmillo Sagrado?

―Tu padre era un hombre muy inteligente e intuitivo ―dijo al fin, aún meditando―. Si te soy sincero, tampoco sé como lo hizo, o qué pudo haber sucedido con Tenseiga en otras circunstancias. Pero me parece que tu padre sabía que sólo te darías cuenta de lo importante que es algo para ti en las situaciones más extremas, cuando ya no tienes más alternativas.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado, con los ojos entrecerrados. A pesar de que le fuera imposible admitirlo, sabía que era cierto. Inuyasha también lo había dicho anteriormente, «_Parece que sólo te importa algo cuando estás a punto de perderlo_». Apretó los dientes con enfado.

―Tenseiga no guarda ningún poder ahora ―repitió el anciano, caminando con aire agotado hacia su animal. No había sido nada fácil hablar de aquello con Sesshomaru, pero se alegraba de que ya hubiera terminado. Y de que su cabeza no estuviera cercenada por sus manos, claro―, pero eso no significa que no tenga ningún propósito de ahora en adelante ―señaló, mientras subía de un salto a su montura y lo miraba por unos instantes―. Ten por seguro que cuando encuentre la energía que perdió, ella se dará cuenta. Y tú también.

Y de un golpe de sus huesudos talones, el buey emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando en el aire sus últimas y enigmáticas palabras. El demonio se quedó viendo vacíamente al espacio en que el anciano había estado sólo unos minutos antes, analizando su última revelación.

Sin mayor ceremonia, regresó a Tenseiga a la funda sujeta en su cintura. No pensaba deshacerse de ella.

Se giró hacia el cadáver de Rin, aún cavilando profusamente en todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se acercó a ella, arrodillándose. Llevó una mano a su frío rostro y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada más que mirarla en silencio. Parecía que sólo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Daría cualquier cosa porque así fuera.

Colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y delineó delicadamente el contorno de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla, alzándola con cuidado, con esa sensación tan desagradable e incómoda bajo la piel.

Lo único bueno del asunto era que finalmente podía descansar, pensó. Después de tanto sufrimiento y angustia, todo había acabado de la mejor forma posible. En el lugar en el que estaba los moradores no podrían hacerle daño nunca más.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar, sin atreverse a quitarle los ojos de encima, grabando cada tramo de sus facciones en su memoria para siempre. No estaba preparado para levantarse, pero cuando comenzó a amanecer supo que debía hacerlo.

La tomó en brazos con cuidado. Era ligera y delgada, y estaba tan fría que daba la impresión de que cargaba una muñeca de porcelana. La apretó contra sí, dejando que su flequillo plateado tapara sus ojos cerrados. Apoyó momentáneamente el mentón en la cabeza de Rin, que se amoldó al espacio entre su hombro y cuello, y comenzó a caminar. Por primera vez en su larga vida se sentía vacío y derrotado. No podía dejarla ahí acurrucada y simplemente marcharse. Aunque a decir verdad, aquello era lo último en su mente.

Había tenido razón al querer ignorar esas emociones desde un principio, abandonándola en el pueblo para no ser presa de ellas. No estaba listo para esto.

En la entrada de la aldea estaban Inuyasha y Kagome esperándolo. Por la expresión en sus rostros, podía darse cuenta de que estaban seguros de que aparecería ahí, llevando a Rin. Era extraño que no hubieran ido a buscarla en toda la noche, y mucho más que no hubieran acudido luego de la escandalosa entrada de Totosai, o que la mujer de su hermano no hubiera sentido la presencia tan amenazadora de los moradores, como bien sabía que era capaz de hacer. Pero ya no le importaba nada de eso, no quería seguir pensando en las mismas cosas.

Kagome contuvo el aliento ruidosamente, llevándose las manos a la boca. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, clara prueba de que tenía mucho tiempo llorando, algo en lo que Sesshomaru no reparó. Inuyasha se tensó al ver a Rin yaciendo inerte en los brazos del demonio, que caminaba hacia ellos aparentemente sin ningún rastro de emoción en el rostro.

La pareja se reunió con él antes de que entrara a la aldea, vacilantes y afectados. Pero no impresionados. Kagome rompió en llanto otra vez, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras vislumbraba a su amiga, murmurando disculpas casi inentendibles y ahogadas.

Sesshomaru, inescrutable para cualquiera que no lo conociera, dedicó una última mirada de soslayo a Rin, ignorando el impulso de ceñirla contra él con fuerza para no dejarla ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Había llegado el momento.

Sintiendo que algo en su interior crujía, extendió los brazos para que Inuyasha la tomara. Tuvo que recordarse que aquel sólo era un cuerpo, la verdadera Rin no estaba ahí.

Inuyasha la recibió vacilante, con los ojos también enrojecidos y brillantes. Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor y tuvo que ocultar su rostro para amortiguarlo. Una vez libre del ligero peso sobre sus brazos, Sesshomaru dio la vuelta para retirarse, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a ninguno de los dos.

―Sesshomaru ―habló el híbrido antes de que se fuera. Su voz estaba débil y ronca, pero su tono era firme―. Ella estará bien, ¿verdad?

Ignorando la seguridad obvia en su pregunta, como si de antemano supiera la respuesta, el youkai soltó una muda exhalación.

―Lo estará ―respondió, rozando la empuñadura de Tenseiga sin darse cuenta.

Sin decir ni una palabra más ni mirar atrás, caminó una decena de pasos de vuelta al bosque antes de convertirse en una esfera de luz y desaparecer a la distancia.

―Inuyasha… ―llamó su esposa. Sus sollozos se habían aplacado un poco. Él la miró interrogante y cansado para descubrir que ella observaba algo en Rin, casi con estupefacción―. Su mano, mírala.

Cuando lo hizo, notó que estaba ligeramente deformada y amoratada.

―Está rota ―comentó él con la voz ida.

Alzó la cara para fijarse en el último sitio en que había estado parado su hermano momentos tenía ninguna duda de cómo había pasado. Y a juzgar por su expresión, Kagome tampoco.

A fin de cuentas, resultó que Rin se había equivocado.

De todos, él era el que más sufriría su muerte. Pero a diferencia de los demás, no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Sobrellevaría su pena en silencio, por mucho más tiempo que ninguno.

Porque aparentemente había seguido los mismos pasos que siguió su padre tantos años atrás.

…

**EPÍLOGO**

…

Había vuelto. Ellos lo observaban a la distancia, encontrándolo casi de casualidad. El cielo estaba rojo, y los últimos rayos del sol se colaban débilmente entre las nubes que surcaban el horizonte.

Él sólo miraba vacíamente aquello que tenía al frente. Una pequeña lápida con un único nombre grabado: _Rin._ Las flores aún estaban frescas, y lo que quedaba del incienso ofrecido como homenaje todavía conservaba un poco de su aroma. Hacía poco más de dos días que había visto a la dueña de esa lápida y la había escuchado hablar. Ahora sólo quedaban sus cenizas en una urna enterrada, y aquella piedra fría y tosca que tenía su nombre.

No hizo mueca alguna, como si también él fuera como los fríos monumentos que invadían el modesto cementerio a las afueras de la aldea. No había estado ahí durante los procesos fúnebres, ni tampoco para la cremación. No era su lugar y de haber podido elegir, jamás habría vuelto a poner un pie en ese sitio.

Pero lo hizo.

No se había despedido la primera vez, y debía ahora hacerlo.

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron parados en su lugar, bastante lejos como para no entrometerse en su privacidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para saber lo que hacía. Él sabía que era observado, pero no les daba la más mínima importancia. Nunca le importaba lo que pensaran los otros sobre él.

La pareja se quedó clavada en esa porción del camino, sin siquiera moverse. Justo como habían hecho aquella noche en la que Rin falleció.

Kagome había sentido la presencia de los moradores justo cuando la muchacha lo hizo, y tardó muy poco en entender sus intenciones. Con el miedo corriéndole furiosamente por las venas, y la adrenalina a su máxima capacidad, sólo fue capaz de ordenarle a su hija que fuera con Sango y salir corriendo en dirección al bosque, donde aquella sensación de muerte se aglomeraba a niveles increíbles. Inuyasha la interceptó en el camino, y bastó con que ella le diera una mirada consternada para que él supiera lo que sucedía. Montó a su mujer en su espalda y dando saltos hábiles entre las ramas, alcanzaron el lugar poco después de que comenzara a llover.

Rin se acababa de sentar en su casilla de oraciones, con Sesshomaru escudriñando los alrededores con su mirada asesina. Ambos sintieron lo mal que estaba todo con sólo observarlo, y la cara agotada y desfallecida de Rin tampoco dejaba lugar a duda.

Inuyasha dio un paso para salir del grupito apretujado de árboles que los ocultaba de la vista ―Sesshomaru estaba tan concentrado que parecía no notarlos―, pero su mujer lo tomó de la manga para impedírselo. Le negó débilmente con la cabeza cuando éste le preguntó mudamente qué hacía.

―_No tengo más poder que Sesshomaru ahora_ ―le explicó en un susurro―. _Déjalos solos._

Resignado, al hanyou no le quedó más opción que abandonar sus intenciones y permanecer oculto con Kagome, como un público silencioso y nervioso.

Cuando Rin comenzó a hablar, Kagome no pudo escuchar nada de lo que decía. La lluvia golpeando las hojas y su débil tono de voz se lo hacía imposible, pero Inuyasha la oía con total claridad. Pocas veces se había sentido tan mal y afligido. La muchachita que había estado intentado proteger por los últimos años le daba las gracias a su hermano con un dolor que lograba traspasarlo a él también.

No podía ver la cara de Sesshomaru, pero creía tener una idea de cómo estaba. Aunque sus facciones nunca lo reflejaran, eso no significaba que por dentro fuera igual. Él sabía que no. Por más desgraciado, frío y arrogante que fuera, Inuyasha sabía que su único punto débil lo tenía aquella chiquilla cuya vida se desvanecía ante sus propios ojos. Cómo agradeció que Kagome no pudiera oír nada. La miró de reojo para asegurarse de que así fuera, y la descubrió llorando, con una mano en el pecho, apretujando la tela de su haori blanco. El que no pudiera escucharlo no significaba que no pudiera darse una idea de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿verdad? Sólo pudo ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Alguno de los dos debía serlo para el otro.

Y a pesar de que sabían de antemano lo que sucedería después, ninguno estaba realmente preparado para presenciarlo. Para cuando el momento llegó, tanto Sesshomaru como ellos se quedaron sin aliento. Era como haberse imaginado dentro de una pesadilla de la que algún día despertarían, para luego enterarse de que no era un mal sueño, todo era real. No hubieron soluciones mágicas que la ataran a la vida, sólo un cruel bofetón por parte de la realidad. Kagome llevó la mano a su boca, para aplacar los ruidosos sollozos, mordiéndose los nudillos como si su vida dependiera de ello, encogiéndose en sí misma.

Mientras ella lloraba y Sesshomaru se quedaba estático, Inuyasha, aún estremecido, sólo tenía un pensamiento en la mente: los malditos perros de humo. Quería gritarle al imbécil de su hermano que reaccionara, que no perdiera el tiempo e hiciera algo, ¡lo que sea! Incluso se le pasó por la mente abrir el Meido Zangetsuha para él, pero una fuerza desconocida se lo impedía. Por alguna razón, sus músculos se habían quedado paralizados por la impresión. O tal vez era el saber que si lo hacía, no habría marcha atrás. Sesshomaru también moriría si se adentraba en el Meido, nada podría detenerlo, ni siquiera él. E Inuyasha no podría siquiera intentarlo.

Por más aprecio que le guardara a Rin y comprendiera la desesperación del demonio, no podía simplemente abandonar a su esposa e hija por un viaje sin retorno. Y en el caso de que no lo acompañara, tampoco podía simplemente dejarlo morir. Era su hermano, después de todo.

Lo observó combatir inútilmente a los moradores ―que sólo eran una aglomeración de humo y energía maligna para él― mientras buscaba apresuradamente alguna otra alternativa. ¡Debía existir algo que pudiera servir!

Lo siguiente que sucedió borró sus intenciones a una velocidad vertiginosa antes de que él o su mujer pudieran detenerse a analizarlo. Desde el momento en el que Sesshomaru se puso de pie y atacara a los seres fantasmales, su youki se había incrementado a niveles alarmantes. Pero en cuanto se detuvo, aquella energía que emanaba se intensificó hasta el punto de que ambos creyeron que liberaría al enorme perro de su interior y arrasaría con todo a su paso en un ataque de furia incontrolable. Inuyasha apretó el agarre de su espada, listo para frenarlo en caso de que fuera necesario.

Pero no menos de tres segundos después, cuando Sesshomaru tomó impulso para dar un gran salto y emprender el vuelo, una potente luz salió despedida de Tenseiga, seguida de una honda de poder, como un palpitar sonoro y enérgico. La luz los cegó al instante, y para cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, todo había terminado.

Sesshomaru parecía tan confundido como ellos, y era tal su exaltación que aún parecía ignorante de que a menos de veinte metros, Inuyasha y Kagome lo observaban estupefactos, preguntándose qué había sido todo eso.

La sacerdotisa casi gritó del susto cuando el relámpago de Totosai impactó en el suelo. El híbrido, pese a estar desconcertado por lo que Tenseiga acababa de hacer, no se sorprendió de ver al herrero aparecer de la nada. Kohaku le había comentado lo que le dijera Totosai al respecto de esa espada, que tenía gran potencial aún cuando su dueño no lo supiera. ¿Habría sido aquel espectáculo de luz la prueba de que Sesshomaru había descifrado el último poder de Tenseiga?

El herrero lo confirmó. Esta vez, como la lluvia se había detenido y Totosai tenía un tono entendible de voz, Kagome pudo escuchar con claridad todo lo que estaba diciendo, quedando con la boca abierta en la última parte, e Inuyasha tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Ambos tomaron aire asombrados, comprendiendo de repente muchísimas cosas de un solo golpe. Se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose silenciosamente si lo que el viejo youkai decía era cierto o no. La idea de Sesshomaru dispuesto a morir por alguien más parecía demasiado inverosímil. Pero… al mismo tiempo, tenía lógica. Ambos sabían que él no se sacrificaría voluntariamente por otra persona que no fuera su preciada Rin.

_¿La ama?_ Había pensado la sacerdotisa, con tal impresión que hasta las lágrimas dejaron de caer. _¿Por eso Tenseiga le cedió su poder a Rin, porque Sesshomaru la…?_ Ni siquiera había podido terminar de pensarlo. Era demasiado increíble. Y por la expresión de su marido, supo que él estaba pensando en lo mismo.

¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? ¿No era esa la verdadera lección que su padre quería que aprendiera, al fin de cuentas? Porque si tienes algo que proteger, y estás preparado para morir en su lugar, no podía significar otra cosa.

Totosai notó que estaban ahí justo antes de subirse de vuelta en su buey. Un pequeño espacio entre los árboles los delataba, aunque aparentemente sólo él se había dado cuenta. Se miraron por unos segundos, los tres parecían haber llegado a la misma conclusión. Y para hacerlo definitivo, el anciano demonio asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de dar un salto para ocupar su lugar en la montura y desaparecer en el cielo nocturno, no sin antes darle un último mensaje a su interlocutor.

La pareja se quedó por varios minutos más, sin atreverse a decir ni una sola palabra. Sólo observaban al Daiyoukai como nunca lo habían visto antes. _Deshecho._ Inuyasha nunca creyó que fuera posible, y enseguida supo que jamás lo volvería a ver de esa manera.

Era doloroso. Él sabía muy bien cómo se sentía aquello, lo había experimentado varias veces. Cuando murió su madre. Cuando murió Kikyo. Cuando creyó que nunca volvería a ver a Kagome de nuevo… aquella sensación de pérdida era insoportable. Sólo el tiempo era capaz de curarla, aunque a medias. Esas heridas nunca se terminaban de ir, por más empeño que pusiera de su parte.

Y aunque Inuyasha no tuviera la mejor relación con Sesshomaru, no podía evitar sentirse mal por él. Había perdido lo único que quería, la única persona que le importaba de verdad.

Procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no perturbar su intimidad, regresaron a la aldea. No abrieron la boca en todo el trayecto, y para cuando Kagome se bajó de la espalda de su esposo, creyó que sus temblorosas piernas la harían caer. Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se sentó ahí mismo, en las escaleras que conducían al templo del que acababan de llegar. Continuó llorando lo más calladamente que pudo, con la mente colmada de lo que había presenciado y todo lo que seguía después de eso. Era demasiado como para reprimirse.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, también abatido, y sólo pudo consolarla con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apoyando la mejilla en su coronilla. Por las horas que siguieron no hubo ninguna palabra entre ellos, no tenían idea de qué decir al respecto. Sólo esperaron al demonio pacientemente, sabiendo muy bien que iría hasta ellos. Era una suerte que ni Jaken ni el dragón estuvieran ahí. No podría ni imaginarse cómo se hubieran tomado ellos la noticia, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Cuando lo vieron aparecer en el extremo opuesto de la aldea al que estaban, a Kagome se le encogió aún más el corazón al notar que había tomado el camino más largo a propósito. Se sentía tan mal que no pudo dejar de llorar en toda la madrugada, y cuando lo vio ahí, cargando ese cuerpo tan frágil, el llanto gorgoteó hasta su garganta adolorida con renovada fuerza.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue agotador para todos. El modesto funeral se llevó a cabo en horas de la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente incineraron sus restos con todos los honores y tradiciones correspondientes. Rin, aún luego de ser presa de tales energías malignas, era apreciada en la aldea, y todos los integrantes de la pequeña comunidad se acercaron para dejar sus ofrendas y presentar sus respetos. Incluso Jaken y Ah-Un se quedaron hasta que todo el proceso terminó, para marcharse después del entierro en búsqueda de su amo. Pero el golpe más duro se lo había llevado Kohaku, sin lugar a duda. Nadie lo había visto tan desolado desde que estuvo bajo el control de Naraku, y bien sabían todos que necesitaría mucho tiempo para superarlo.

A pesar del dolor que rodeaba al estrecho grupo de amigos, un rayito de esperanza y tranquilidad se asomó entre ellos cuando escucharon del híbrido y la sacerdotisa lo que había pasado en realidad. El que ahora Rin estuviera descansando en paz como era debido sin duda había subido la moral de todos, aunque ya no pudieran volver a verla. Que su alma estuviera a salvo y pudiese regresar cuando le correspondiera, era la mejor noticia que podrían haber recibido.

Y aún con ese alivio en el ambiente que aplacó un poco el sentimiento de luto, Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en las conclusiones que sacó al oír la explicación de Totosai, y en lo desgarrado que se había mostrado Sesshomaru después. Era un demonio fuerte e independiente, nunca lo había visto mostrar algo que no fuera indiferencia o furia. Y aunque sabía que estaría bien físicamente, le preocupaba lo que tenía que afrontar de ahora en adelante.

Se olvidó de lo poderoso que era, de su frialdad y desentendimiento de las emociones humanas, y lo observó como sólo un hombre. Un hombre que perdió aquella única persona que quería.

―No es justo… ―murmuró, apretando los puños. Inuyasha la miró de reojo sin responder―. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

A la distancia, Sesshomaru sólo contempló la lápida unos instantes más, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Como si no sintiera nada. Y sin siquiera dedicarles una última mirada, regresó al bosque, donde no tardó en perderse de vista. Ambos, aunque nunca lo comentaron, estaban seguros de que aquella había sido la última vez que lo verían.

―No tuvo que terminar de esta manera ―continuó Kagome, con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas.

―Te equivocas ―contestó Inuyasha, aún con la mirada fija en la distante tumba de Rin―. No ha terminado. Rin nunca se despidió de él.

Kagome lo miró extrañada unos momentos antes de entender a lo que se refería. Relajó los hombros y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, posando los ojos en el mismo lugar en que los tenía su marido.

Era cierto, aquel no era un verdadero final. Quizá nunca existiera alguno. Rin tenía una nueva oportunidad de volver a la vida, tal y como la tuvo el alma de Kikyo, cuyo último deseo era reencontrarse con Inuyasha. Y ahí estaba ella a su lado, como viva prueba de que lo había conseguido.

Después de todo, si Rin no se había despedido de Sesshomaru era porque sabía que lo volvería a ver. En otro tiempo, y en otro lugar.

Él sólo tenía que esperar y estar alerta, ella se encargaría del resto.

**REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS... REVIEWS...REVIEWS**

Porque no todos los finales deben ser "Y vivieron felices para siempre" donde los protagonistas se besan en una puesta de sol. Porque no todo tiene que acabar planamente bien o mal, como si fueran las únicas opciones. La vida en sí misma es más compleja que eso, y es lo que quise reflejar aquí.

Sí, Rin murió. Sesshomaru quedó solo. No se casaron ni tuvieron hijos, ni siquiera se dijeron si se querían o no. ¿Pero por qué eso tiene que ser triste? Logró salvar su alma justo a tiempo y al fin reconoció que siente algo muy fuerte por ella, y eso es un gran cambio positivo, tratándose del rey del hielo. Además, ¿quién dijo que no se volverían a ver? Rin podrá regresar en algún momento, y Sesshomaru no irá a ningún lado hasta que eso pase.

Sé que la mayoría quería un final feliz, que ella se salvara y quedaran juntos. Realmente lo pensé cuando estaba ideando esta historia, pero no quedaría muy realista. O bueno, al menos no para mí.

Les regalé el epílogo de una sola vez para no hacerles esperar otra semana entera sólo por unas pocas páginas, y en compensación de que el capítulo anterior fue demasiado corto. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Un millón de gracias a todos los que comentaron esta historia, me dieron sus opiniones, críticas y ánimos. Me han ayudado mucho a seguir avanzando en mi manera de escribir, y sé que gracias a ustedes puedo hacerlo mucho mejor. Gracias especiales a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **Lisa, Akari-eri, Ibeth, M.J Hayden, Janet-knul, Marvivi, Suzu, Lizzy, Fefa, Faby-sama, Tatiana, Sada R, Celeste, Inuykag4ever, InuYashasama2, Loony5, Sun and Mint, Hikary-neko, Elenita-Ele-Chan, LinTanya, Leiitakhr, Tenshi No Ai, Ryht** y** Ephemerah**. También unas gracias enormes a mi querida beta **Ginny-chan** y a mi amiga **Arale Norimaki** por leerse esto a carrera xD ¡Un beso a todas!

Oh, sí, y tengo proyectos en mente, tranquilas. Se me ocurrió hacer una secuela oneshot para esta historia, sólo para mostrar cómo sería el reencuentro entre Rin y Sessh mucho tiempo después, ¿les parece que la saque, sería algo que quisieran leer? Aún no la he escrito, pero la tengo en la cabeza. Y también voy a experimentar un poco más con otras cosas, como el AU. Algunos me lo han dicho y aunque no sea mi zona de confort creo que debo darle una oportunidad.

¡Besos, unicornios, cachorritos y helados para todos! Nos veremos una próxima historia :)


End file.
